Cinta tak bersyarat - Yewon
by skyhigh2824
Summary: Yewon/wonsung ; Cinta tak harus memiliki, Yesung tahu pasti soal teori ini tapi melupakan bukan pula hal yang mudah, mencintai Siwon adalah satu-satunya kepastian dalam hidupnya, meski pria itu telah menikah dan berbahagia, akankah akhirnya Yesung menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri atau malah takdir memaksanya kembali memilih?
1. Chapter 1

**Judul** : Cinta tak bersyarat

**Pairing : **Yewon

**Catatan penulis** : Cerita ini aslinya di tulis dalam bahasa inggris dan di posting di Livejournal, dalam bentuk oneshot, tapi aku lihat cerita ini memiliki prospek yang bagus untuk di jadikan cerita bersambung dan aku putuskan untuk menuliskannya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Tapi semua kembali ke para pembaca, kalau di rasa aneh silahkan protes dan mungkin aku akan biarin cerita ini jadi oneshot saja

0

0

"Siapa yang lebih ajhussi sayang? Aku atau Zia?"

Yesung yang tengah sibuk membuat saus untuk spaghetti, sejenak menoleh ke arah Ye eun, gadis cilik berumur 6 tahun yang duduk di meja makan dengan wajah yang tampak gusar.

"Kok tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yesung lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Tadi pagi aku mendengar ajhussi menelpon Jongjin ajhussi, aku juga mendengar ajhussi merindukan Zia, apa itu berarti ajhussi lebih menyayangi Zia?"

Mendengar itu Yesung rasanya ingin tertawa, ini bukan pertama kalinya Ye eun bertanya seperti ini, sepertinya kecemburunnya terhadap Zia benar-benar tanpa ujung, gadis cilik ini begitu sering mempertanyakan seberapa besar kasih sayang Yesung kepadanya, dia selalu tampak iri tiap kali Yesung memperlihatkan rasa sayang yang sama terhadap Zia yang usianya sebaya dengan Ye eun, Zia adalah putri semata wayangnya Jongjin, tentu dia menyayangi Zia dengan sepenuh hati, tapi rasa sayang dia terhadap Ye eun itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak mungkin bisa di samakan dengan perasaan sayang Yesung ke Zia, untuk Ye eun rasa sayang Yesung berbeda, istimewa.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ye eun, Yesung mengangkat saus yang kini telah matang, di siramnya spageti yang sudah siap lalu di hidangkan di hadapan si kecil Ye eun yang sebelumnya dengan manja minta di buatkan spageti tapi tampaknya suasana hati anak itu kini berubah, dia tak Nampak senang dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya "Ini spagettinya, ayo makan" ujar Yesung sambil menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di samping Ye eun.

"Mau di suapin?

Ye eun menggeleng "Ajhussi jawab dulu pertanyaanku" tuntut Ye eun masih dengan wajah yang cemberut, tak puas sebelum mendengar apa yang dia inginkan.

"Nanti di jawab, sekarang habiskan dulu makananmu" bujuk Yesung, tangannya lembut membelai rambut hitam Yeun yang lebat

"Aku tidak mau makan sebelum ajhussi menjawab" tukas Ye eun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, bibir masih mengerucut, Yesung berusaha untuk tidak tertawa menghadapi perilaku menggemaskan bocah di sampingnya.

"Baiklah" Yesung mengalah "Yang paling ajhussi sayang tentu saja Ye eun" ujarnya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Ye eun yang tiba-tiba berubah senang

"Sungguh?" Tanya Ye eun lagi masih belum percaya

Dengan mantap Yesung mengangguk "Tentu saja"

"Yaaaay…" Ye eun berteriak senang lalu menarik tangan Yesung sampai dia membungkuk sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya "Aku juga sayaaaaaaang sekali sama ajhussi" tambah Ye eun dengan nada riang dan ekpresi yang ceria, tak ada lagi jejak kecemburuan, sekarang wajahnya tampak bercahaya, bibir mungilnya tak lagi cemberut, digantikan senyum lebar dengan lesung pipit kembar mengintip di pipi gembilnya.

"Hey, tapi kamu harus berjanji sesuatu, jangan bilang Zia soal ini oke, ajhussi tidak ingin Zia marah" pinta Yesung sambil berpura-pura, Ye eun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa lalu mengacungkan dua jarinya

"Ye eun janji ajhussi, janji, janji dan janji" ujarnya lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh

Yesung tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan gadis cilik itu "Nah sekarang habiskan makananmu"

Tanpa perlu di perintah lagi Ye eun menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke arah senyum dengan tatapan penuh rasa sayang seakan Yesung baru saja memberinya sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat mahal.

Yesung memalingkan matanya ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding, sebentar lagi Siwon dan Victoria akan datang untuk menjemput Ye eun, mereka baru kembali berlibur di Maladewa selama seminggu untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke 8, sudah lama sejak terakhir mereka berlibur berdua saja, sejak mereka memiliki Ye eun di tambah Siwon yang kini mengurus perusahaan peninggalan keluarganya, berlibur adalah sesuatu yang susah untuk lakukan, tapi Yesung berusaha membujuk keduanya untuk mengambil libur, dan sejenak meninggalkan rutinitas mereka untuk bersantai, Yesung sengaja menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Ye eun, anak semata wayang mereka memang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ajhussi, kenapa tidak menikah seperti eomma dan appa?"

Yesung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari mulut si kecil Ye eun. Dia berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi keterkejutannya "Ajhussi belum bertemu orang yang tepat, itulah alasan kenpa ajhussi masih lajang" jawabnya sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya Ye eun tidak bertanya hal yang aneh lagi.

Ye eun mengernyitkan keningnya seakan dia sedang berpikir keras, matanya masih lekat memperhatikan "Tapi ajhussi itu tampan, kenapa ya belum bisa bertemu orang yang tepat? Bahkan nona Park saja sering bertanya tentang ajhussi"

"Benarkah?" Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Ye eun, nona Park adalah salah satu guru Ye eun, mereka beberapa kali bertemu ketika Yesung mengantar Ye eun ke sekolah.

"Iya, tapi nona Park itu galak jadi aku bilang padanya kalau ajhussi sudah punya pacar yang sangat cantik"

"Ye eun kamu bohong?" Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya mendengar Ye eun sudah mulai berani tak jujur.

"Kini Ye eun tampak bersalah, dengan takut-takut dia menganggukan kepalanya "Tapi Ye eun hanya ingin ajhussi menikahi perempuan yang baik"

Yesung menghela nafas lalu membelai rambut Ye eun dengan lembut "Ye eun sayang, ajhussi paham kamu hanya ingin melindungi ajhussi, tapi ajhussi harap kedepannya kamu melakukannya dengan cara yang jujur"

Ye eun menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan "Aku janji tidak akan berbohong lagi, ini yang terakhir"

"Bagus" puji Yesung sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya "Itu baru anak yang paling pintar"

Ye eun lalu melanjutkan makanya sampai piringnya bersih, dia minum _milkshake strawberry _kesukaanya lalu dia menatap Yesung lagi "Tapi ajhussi kalau suatu hari nanti ajhussi menikah, tolong jangan seperti eomma dan appa"

Kedua alis Yesung naik mendengar pernyataan Ye eun "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yesung sementara tangannya sibuk mengumpulkan piring kotor lalu membawanya ke wastafel kemudian dia mencucinya sampai bersih

"Mereka menyebalkan!" kata Ye eun dengan nada gemas, Yesung merapikan piring yang sudah bersih ke rak lalu kembali menghampiri Ye eun lalu duduk di kursi yang semula.

"Menyebalkan kenapa memangnya?" dengan penasaran Yesung bertanya kembali, coba mengetahui isi kepala bocah cantik di sampingnya.

Ye eun mengerutkan wajahnya seakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk "Soalnya mereka sering berciuman, euww" ungkap Ye eun dengan ekpressi lucu

Yesung tergelak mendengar jawaban polos anak itu, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan jika Ye eun berpikir seperti itu, dia masih anak-anak jadi wajar dia tidak suka melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ye eun, eomma dan appa sering berciuman karena mereka saling mencintai" jelas Yesung kepada Ye eun dan berharap anak itu mengerti

"Aku tahu appa mencintai Yesung ajhussi, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mencium ajhussi?" Ye eun kembali beralasan dengan logikanya sendiri, tapi pernyataan bocah itu sedikit membuka luka lama di hati -diam dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan berharap dia tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan polos Ye eun.

"Ajhussi dengan appa saling mencintai karena kami bersahabat, tapi appa mencintai eomma dengan cara yang berbeda, kalau kamu dewasa nanti kamu pasti akan mengerti " Ye eun malah tampak bingung "Apa ajhussi pernah mencintai seseorang seperti appa dengan eomma?"

Rasanya Yesung ingin membenturkan diri ke tembok mendengar pertanyaan ini, bagaimana dia menjelaskan kepada anak umur 6 tahun kalau dia bukanlah lelaki normal yang mencintai perempuan? Dia lebih memilih sesama lelaki untuk di jadikan pasangan, tapi tentu saja hal ini adalah masalah yang terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan pada anak kecil "Pernah" Yesung putuskan untuk menjawab "ajhussi pernah mencintai seseorang seperti itu" di kepala Yesung terbayang wajah tampan berlesung pipit "Saking cintanya ajhussi sampai rela melakukan apapun agar dia bahagia"

"Terus sekarang dimana gadis itu, kenapa tidak menikah dengan ajhussi?" Tanya Ye eun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, mata besarnya menatap Yesung dengan serius. Ini agak lucu mengingat Ye eun menyebut orang yang dia cintai sebagai 'gadis' meski kenyataannya yang dia cintai adalah seorang lelaki.

Orang yang kucintai sekarang mencintai eommamu, pikir Yesung, tapi tentu saja kata-kata itu tidak dia ucapkan "Ye eun sayang, saat kita jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, bukan berarti dengan otomatis orang itu membalas cinta kita, nah dalam hal ini, orang yang ajhussi cinta itu mencintai orang lain, sekarang dia sudah menikah dan punya anak"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Ye eun protes "Seharusnya gadis itu membalas cintamu ajhussi! Gadis itu bodoh"

"hey kenapa jadi kamu yang marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, ini tidak adil!" tandasnya dengan nada kesal, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah jangan mengumpat seperti itu, kamu juga tidak usah marah, lagipula ajhussi sudah merelakan dia jadi milik orang lain"

"Ye eun sedih" raut muka anak itu berubah muram "Ye eun ingin melihat ajhussi menikah dan bahagia" ujarnya lagi, suaranya mulai serak menahan tangis

Yesung membingkai wajah mungil Ye eun, perlahan ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata anak itu "Siapa bilang sekarang ajhussi tidak bahagia? ajhussi bahagia kok, biarpun belum nikah tapi ajhussi di kelilingi orang yang ajhussi sayang, ada Ye eun, Zia juga eomma dan appa, Ye eun jangan sedih yah, lihat Ye eun tumbuh besar jadi anak pintar saja sudah cukup membuat ajhussi senang"

Ye eun mengelap ingusnya "Kalau begitu Ye eun janji akan jadi anak baik biar ajhussi senang"

Yesung tersenyum lembut ke arahnya "anak pintar" pujinya lalu merangkul Ye eun dengan erat.

Bunyi bel mengusik mereka, Ye eun melepaskan dekapan Yesung, dia terlihat gembira "Itu pasti eomma dan appa

"Sepertinya begitu" respon Yesung sambil menganggukan kepalanya, Ye eun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia langsung loncat dari kursi dan berlari menuju pintu

"Hati-hati" Yesung coba memperingatkan sambil kemudian mengikuti anak itu dan membantunya membuka pintu, Siwon dan Victoria sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang sama senangnya dengan Ye eun

"Eomaaaa! appaaaa" Ye eun loncat ke pelukan Siwon, yang kemudian mengangkat putrinya lalu menggendongnya dengan gemas

"Appa rindu gadis kecil appa" ujar Siwon mendaratkan ciuman rindu ke wajah putrinya

"Eomaaaa" Ye eun menarik Victoria ke pelukannya, Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menonton pertemuan keluarga kecil itu

"Hi Yesung apa kabar?" Victoria memeluk Yesung

"Sehat" jawab Yesung "Bagaimana liburannnya?"

Victoria jelas terlihat lebih segar and bahagia "Menyenangkan! Kami tidak sadar kami butuh liburan ini sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi"

"Semua berkat idemu" tambah Siwon dengan senyum tulus ke arah Yesung

"Betul" Victoria setuju lalu menggenggam jemari Siwon "Kalau bukan karena idemu mungkin kami masih pusing dengan semua masalah pekerjaan dan sebagainya, terima kasih atas saranya Yesung"

"Kalian pantas mendapatkannya" kata Yesung pendek

"Tapi si kecil ini tidak nakal kan selama kami pergi" Tanya Siwon sambil mencubit pelan pipi putrinya

"Aku tidak nakal, iyakan ajhussi?" Ye eun memandang Yesung penuh harap, mungkin dia takut Yesung akan mengadukan kekacauan yang dia buat beberapa hari ini

"Ye eun jadi anak manis kok selama kalian pergi, jangan khawatir"

"Syukurlah kalo begitu" ujar Victoria dengan lega "Nah Ye eun sekarang ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, biar Yesung ajhussi bisa istirahat setelah menjaga kamu selama seminggu" ajak Victoria mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Siwon

"Ajhussi senang bersama aku" Ye eun membela diri "Aku ini anak kesayangannya ajhussi"

"Iya deh" Victoria mengalah sambil menggandeng anak itu ke kamar yang sengaja Yesung sediakan untuk Ye eun atau Zia jika sekali-kali mereka menginap.

"Eh ini oleh-oleh untukmu" Siwon mengulurkan kotak berukuran medium ke arahnya, Yesung memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Siwon.

"Apa isinya?"

Siwon hanya menyeringai nakal "Lihat aja sendiri, tapi nanti" pintanya lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah

"Kalau hadiah di dalamnya murahan berarti kau keterlaluan!" ancam Yesung dengan nada bercanda "Menjaga anakmu itu bukan perkara mudah, tahu"

Siwon tertawa mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yesung "Iya aku mengerti, Ye eun kadang memang suka berbuat hal-hal yang ajaib, aku juga sering pusing tapi hey—" Siwon menyikut Yesung yang kini bergabung duduk di sampingnya "Aku tahu kau menyayangi anak itu, kalau sudah bertemu kalian susah di pisahkan, kadang aku berpikir kalau Ye eun lebih menyayangi ajhussinya dari pada appanya"

Kini giliran Yesung yang tertawa "Mau bagaimana lagi Siwon, aku ini ajhussi terhebat, lagipula aku lebih kompeten menjadi seorang appa"

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa berargumen, harus ku akui kau memang lebih cocok jadi seorang appa, makanya cepatlah cari pasangan dan punya anak sendiri" gurau Siwon.

Yesung terdiam, dia memang sangat menyukai anak kecil dan berharap suatu hari nanti dia bisa memiliki anak sendiri, tapi untuk sekarang hal itu terasa sangat mustahil, memiliki anak adalah sebuah tanggung jawab besar, dia takut tak mampu membesarkan anak tanpa seorang pasangan untuk membagi tugas dan tanggung jawab.

"Kenapa diam?"

Yesung memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak apa-apa" Jawab Yesung "kau tahu? Tadi anakmu memintaku untuk cepat-cepat menemukan gadis baik dan menikah"

Yesung lihat perubahan wajah Siwon, sahabatnya itu tampak terkejut "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata, jelas sekali dia khawatir dengan hal yang baru saja dia dengar

"Tenang saja , aku tidak bilang ke anak itu kalo aku ini _gay_ Siwon, kalau itu yang membuat wajahmu merengut "

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan raut muka sedih, dia meremas pundak Yesung dengan senyum tipis "Bukan itu maksudku Yesung, sejujurnya Ye eun sering bertanya hal yang sama kepadaku, entah karena terlalu banyak menonton film _Disney _atau apa tapi dia sering berceloteh melihatmu menikah dengan putri cantik lalu dia jadi gadis pembawa bunga di hari pernikahanmu dan lain lain, tapi intinya dia sangat menyayangimu, aku sudah pernah meminta Ye eun untuk tidak bertanya tentang hal ini padamu tapi sayangnya dia tidak menepati janjinya"

"Sudahlah Siwon, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang polos, yang dia tahu hanyalah keindahan dunia, aku masih sendiri di saat orang seusiaku sudah memiliki satu atau dua anak, wajar pertanyaan itu keluar darinya, dia anak yang pintar"

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau mencari seseorang" saran Siwon mencolek pinggang Yesung

"Maksudnya?" Yesung tak mengerti dengan ucapkan Siwon

"Seseorang buat kau kencani, nikahi lalu hidup bersama, punya anak dan lain sebagainya" jelas Siwon seakan Yesung begitu bodoh untuk mengerti soal ini "carilah lelaki yang baik setelah itu aku akan coba jelaskan pada Ye eun kalau tak selamanya seorang lelaki jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan, kadang lelaki bisa juga jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain, aku yakin dia akan mengerti"

"Aku pikir tak semudah itu" Yesung berdalih

"Hey anakku bukan orang yang berpikiran sempit, aku yakin dia akan tetap menyayangimu walau apapun yang terjadi" Siwon coba meyakinkan Yesung "Aku sedih melihatmu terus sendiri Yesung, aku ingin melihatmu hidup bersama seseorang yang kau sayang"

Rasa sakit menjalar di urat nadi Yesung mendengar ungkapan Siwon, dia usap wajahnya dengan frustasi "Kau bertingkah dan berbicara seperti ibuku Siwonie, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan dia yang terus-terusan menuntutku untuk menikah, dia bahkan coba menjodohkanku dengan salah satu anak lelaki dari sahabatnya, ibuku memang gila"

"Dia begitu karena dia menyayangimu"

"Aku tahu" tukas Yesung " tapi bukan berarti dia harus mencampuri hal yang satu ini, jika suatu hari nanti aku berjumpa orang yang cocok, aku pasti akan menikah, tapi untuk sekarang, aku berharap ibu berhenti berusaha menjodohkanku dengan semua lelaki _gay_ di kota ini"

"Memangnya dari mereka semua tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka"

Siwon mendengus "Nah di situlah letak kesalahanmu" ujar Siwon "sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang cocok, kau tidak pernah serius, tidak membuka hatimu, kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta" kata Siwon dengan nada yang serius, membuat Yesung tak mampu berekasi apa-apa, tapi di dalam hati rasa sakit yang dia kubur dan lupakan kini kembali, luka itu kini basah lagi, bukan dia tak pernah serius mencari seseorang, bukan dia tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta, bukan pula dia tidak pernah membuka hati, hanya saja ketika sekali saja dia menemukan seorang yang dia cintai sangatlah sulit untuknnya mencintai orang lain, meski yang dia cintai mencintai orang lain, tetaplah sulit untuknya melupakan rasa di hatinya. Saran itu terasa konyol karena keluar dari mulut Siwon, orang yang selama ini Yesung cintai selama bertahun-tahun, 7 tahun dari masa mereka sekolah, 8 tahun selama dia dan Victoria menikah, dan di rentang waktu itu pula Yesung terus dan terus mencintai Siwon tanpa henti,

Yesung ingat hari dimana Siwon datang kepadanya dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan untuk memberitahu bahwa dia sudah melamar Victoria, dan tak lama lagi mereka akan menikah. Masih jelas dalam ingatan setelah mendengar berita itu dia seakan susah untuk bernafas, dada terasa berat dengan rasa sesak yang membuat Yesung ingin mati saja. Berita iitu mengguncangkan Yesung meski sebenaranya dia tahu, Victoria dan Siwon sudah berkencan selama 3 tahun sebelum akhirnya mereka menikah, Yesung sering melihat mereka bersama sebagai pasangan bahagia tapi tetap hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa kagetnya ketika hari itu akhirnya datang, menikah adalah keputusan yang besar, hal ini pulalah yang menyadarkan Yesung dari mimpi panjang, realita itu yang memaksa Yesung untuk menerima bahwa selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan pria bernama Siwon. dia sudah jadi milik Victoria, perempuan yang mencintai dan di cintai Siwon.

Pernah Yesung berusaha menjauhi mereka, sekedar untuk mengobati hati. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena pada akhirnya dialah yang merindukan mereka berdua, dia tidak bisa jauh dari Siwon, bahkan Victoria. Yesung bahkan tidak bisa membenci perempuan itu meski dia sudah "mencuri" pria yang dia cintai. Rasanya tidak adil jika Yesung tiba-tiba menghilang dan membenci mereka, semua ini bukanlah salah Siwon ataupun Victoria. Victoria adalah perempuan baik, meski sakit tapi Yesung harus akui dia pantas mendampingi Siwon. bahkan sampai hari ini Victoria mampu dengan mudahnya membuat Siwon bahagia. Jika di pikir kembali semua ini adalah salahnya sendiri mencintai seseorang yang mustahil mencintainya dengan cara yang sama. Tapi kemudian hati tidaklah mampu memilih seseorang untuk dicintai, bukan?

Karena itulah Yesung di sini, berdamai dengan perasaannya, membiarkan dirinya jadi bagian keluarga kecil Siwon yang bahagia, jadi ayah kedua untuk Ye eun lalu jadi seseorang yang bisa di andalkan oleh Siwon dan Victoria, ini bukan perkara mudah tapi dia sudah belajar membiasakan diri selama bertahun-tahun, Yesung rasa dia mulai mahir dengan perannya, menyaksikan Siwon berbahagia dengan keluarganya sedikit banyak menyumbangkan rasa bahagia untuknya pula.

"Kami sudah siap!" suara nyaring Victoria membuyarkan lamunan Yesung, tampaknya mereka sudah selesai menyiapkan barang-barang milik Ye eun.

"Ajhussiiiii, aku pasti merindukanmu" Ye eun memanjat ke pangkuan Yesung, memeluknya lalu mencium pipinya

Rumah mereka jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, rasanya sungguh menggemaskan mendengar Ye eun berbicara seakan mereka tidak akan berjumpa dengan waktu yang lama, padahal paling tidak seminggu sekali mereka selalu meluangkan waktu bersama

"Nanti kalau Ye eun rindu, pasti ajhussi langsung meluncur ke rumahmu"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

"Asiiikkkk"

"Sudah-sudah" kata Victoria "Sekarang kita pulang dulu dan biarkan ajhussi istirahat"

"Okay" Ye eun loncat dari pangkuan Yesung "Dah, ajhussi"

"Dah, sayang" balas Yesung

"Kami pulang dulu yah" pamit Victoria ke arah Yesung yang hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum ramah

"Ini artinya aku harus pulang juga" Siwon kemudian berdiri setelah istri dan anaknya keluar

Yesung menepuk pundak Siwon "Baiklah, hati-hati"

Siwon berjalan keluar tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lau memalingkan matanya ke arah Yesung, tergurat kata khawatir di wajahnya saat dia berkata "Aku serius Yesung, bukalah hatimu, aku yakin di luar sana ada lelaki baik untukmu"

"Yah" jawab Yesung pendek, hatinya bergetar memperhatikan Siwon yang akhirnya menghilang

Dia kembali duduk lalu membuka kotak hadiah untuknya, di dapati batangan cokelat berukir 'Maladewa' di atasnya, dia makan cokelat itu sebatang semi sebatang sambil berusah mengusir pikiran tentang Siwon, Victoria dan Ye eun. Dia terus mengunyah dan mengunyah berharap rasa sepi dan kosong di hatinya segera pergi, dia tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya bersama orang lain meski Siwon menyarankan.

Dia bahagia, Yesung coba meyakinkan diri sendiri, yah dia bahagia.

Tapi benarkah dia harus jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang bukan Siwon, mampukah dia?

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catatan : **Hi semua, ini dia chapter kedua, author sangat mengapresiasi saran dan kritik yang di terima di chapter 1. Author sadar masih amatiran dalam hal penulisan Fanfic Indo, jadi senang ada yang perduli dan memberi saran, oke tadinya author mau full pake bahasa Indo karena author tidak ingin mendzholimi Kamus besar bahasa Indonesia dengan bahasa yang tidak karuan ;p, tapi ternyata author tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak juga, kemarin ada yang memberi saran untuk tetap menyelipkan bahasa Korea dalam panggilan, ada juga yang minta bahasanya di bakukan, baiklah semua saran di terima dan dapat di lihat hasilnya di chapter ini (ada yang mau bantu edit chap 1?), jujur author rada awkward dan merasa tidak maksimal dengan chapter ini jadi kalau isinya nista, mohon jangan memukul orang ya…

Oh iya sekedar info saja, author ini hardcore Yewon shipper, selama 3 ½ tahun menulis ff tak pernah sekalipun menulis yang selain Yewon, jadi sudah mengerti di pairing mana ff ini akan berakhir? Kalau sekarang belum ada Yewon, mohon bersabar…..

0

0

0

0

"Eomma ini pasti bercanda kan?" ujar Yesung dengan nada sedikit kesal "Aku seharian capek mengurus café dan Whystyle, aku butuh istirahat tapi eomma malah menjebakku disini?" Tanya Yesung setengah tak percaya dengan ibunya yang lagi-lagi berusaha menjodohkannya dengan seseorang, ketika ibunya minta untuk makan malam bersama di restoran ini Yesung menurut saja, tapi ternyata dia sudah merencanakan hal lain, meski beribu kali dia menolak di jodohkan tapi sekarang ibunya melakukannya lagi. Yesung tak tahu mesti berbuat apalagi untuk menghalangi usaha ibunya ini.

"Jangan mengeluh, ini cuma makan malam, tidak akan membuatmu mengeluarkan tenaga" Ibunya beralasan "Lagipula Sungjoon itu pria baik, eomma berbincang dengannya beberapa kali makanya eomma berani mengenalkannya denganmu"

Yesung menahan kesal yang memuncak di kepalanya, siapa itu Sungjoon, bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu mau di suruh ibunya untuk melakukan hal ini "Eomma sudah sering aku bilang, aku tidak suka cara eomma, aku bisa cari pasangan sendiri!" tukas Yesung dengan nada suara tinggi. Raut muka ibunya langsung berubah, dia tersenyum getir kearah Yesung

"Cari pasangan sendiri? Kapan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan

"Nanti eomma"

"Nanti kapan? Umurmu tidak semakin muda Yesung, tapi lihatlah dirimu masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, di waktu luang kau malah lebih suka bermain dengan keluarga Siwon, eomma kesal melihatnya"

Yesung terkejut mendengar pernyataan eommanya yang seperti keberatan dengan kedekatannya dengan keluarga Siwon, "Eomma juga tahu Ye eun sudah seperti anakku sendiri, bermain dengan anak itu adalah kebahagianku" jelas Yesung berusaha memberi pengertian

"Tapi apa kamu tidak mau cari kebahagianmu sendiri?" Desak ibunya tak mau kalah "Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dan mempunyai anak sendiri? Punya keluarga sendiri agar kau bisa tumpahkan kasih sayangmu ke mereka daripada mencurahkannya kepada orang lain dan—"

"Eomma!" potong Yesung, merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan ibunya "Siwon itu bukan orang lain, dia itu sahabatku, keluarga dia adalah keluargaku juga" nada bicara Yesung semakin meninggi "Aku tidak percaya eomma mampu berkata seper—"

"Berhentilah mengharapkannya" kali ini ibunya yang memotong kalimat Yesung dengan nada sedih

Yesung menatap ibunya dengan heran "Apa maksud eomma?"

Ibunya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tapi dari ekspresinya Yesung bisa melihat betapa kerasnya dia berusaha menahan tangis, Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Eomma ini tidak bodoh Yesung" Ujarnya dengan suara yang parau "Kau boleh saja tidak pernah jujur tentang apa yang kau rasakan tapi aku ini eommamu, aku bisa paham tanpa perlu menunggumu menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya"

"Aku tidak mengerti" tukas Yesung berharap sang ibu tidak mengetahui apa yang dia rahasiakan

Kali ini ibunya menatap Yesung dengan dalam seakan dia akan menghakiminya "Berhentilah berpura-pura Yesung, kamu pikir eomma tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Siwon? dari awal eomma tahu semuanya, sejak hari pertama dia berkunjung ke rumah dan kau kenalkan dia sebagai sahabatmu, eomma sudah bisa menebak kamu punya perasaan lain untuknya. Kamu pikir selama ini hati eomma tidak hancur melihatmu seperti itu? Ketika dia menikah, ketika dia punya anak, dia begitu bahagia, dan eomma melihatmu tersenyum di samping mereka, kamu pikir selama ini eomma tidak tahu betapa besar sakit yang kamu rasakan?" air mata ibunya semakin deras, dia tidak menghiraukan tamu lain yang melihat ke arah mereka "Eomma ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan Siwon tapi apa salah jika ibu juga ingin melihat anak eomma bahagia? Benar-benar bahagia, bukan berpura-pura, eomma sedih, eomma ini sudah tua, sebelum eomma mati harapan eomma adalah melihatmu mempunyai seseorang di sampingmu, yang bisa menjaga dan membahagiakanmu" ungkap ibunya meraih tissue lalu menghapus airmata yang meleleh dari sudut matanya.

Yesung tertegun, dia tak menyangka selama ini ibunya mengetahui perasaan yang dia sembunyikan bertahun-tahun, tapi tak seharusnya dia terkejut, seorang ibu memang mempunyai insting yang sangat tajam, rasa malu menghinggapinya, selama ini dia menyangka rasa sakit di hati hanya untuknya sendiri dan merasa tidak apa-apa, dia tidak menyangka ternyata hal ini berefek pula pada ibunya, perempuan yang dia sayangi itu ternyata diam-diam menyimpan pedih yang tak jauh beda.

"Kalau selama ini eomma tahu" ujar Yesung memecah keheningan "Lalu kenapa eomma diam?"

Ibu tersenyum getir "Tadinya eomma hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu dan membiarkanmu menghadapi masalahmu sendiri, kau adalah pria yang sudah dewasa tapi eomma salah karena setelah bertahun-tahun kau tetap saja menatap anak itu dengan tatapan yang sama, tatapan yang harusnya memberimu cinta bukan sebaliknya"

Yesung semakin tersudut "Eomma maafkan aku" Yesung terisak "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melupakan perasaanku padanya"

"eomma mengerti Yesung tapi jika kau tidak melanjutkan hidup dan mencoba mencari cinta yang baru selamanya kau akan terjebak bersama perasaan lama yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap berjalan di tempat, sadarkah kau bahwa selama ini kau setia kepada seseorang yang tidak mungkin kau miliki?Dia orang baik tapi dia tidak pantas di perjuangkan"

"Eomma aku tidak pernah memperjuangkan cinta Siwon, jangan salah paham soal ini, aku berada di dekatnya karena aku nyaman, aku senang melihat kebahagiaan dia jadi bagian hidupnya"

"Kau ini terlalu baik Yesung" desah ibunya pelan "eomma bangga denganmu tapi dalam masalah ini eomma berharap kau mau kembali membuka hatimu untuk orang lain lagipula eomma yakin Siwon juga memikirkan hal yang sama, jika dia benar-benar sahabatmu, eomma yakin dia juga berharap kau menemukan seseorang lalu berbahagia"

Tepat. Itu pula yang dikatakan Siwon, cari pasangan. Entah kenapa hal ini terasa pahit untuknya, dia merasa tidak siap memulai sebuah proses dengan orang asing. Tapi apa yang dikatakan ibunya mungkin ada benarnya, mau sampai kapan dia seperti ini?

"Eomma mohon nak" dia meraih tangan Yesung lalu meremasnya penuh harapan "—untuk sekali ini ikutilah nasihat eomma, cobalah buka hatimu untuk Sungjoon"

Yesung berpikir sejenak, mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia mencoba berkenalan, paling tidak dia bisa membuat ibunya sedikit berbahagia.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Ibunya "Aku coba eomma"

Wajah ibu berubah sumringah "Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Syukurlah, eomma senang mendengarnya, eomma bisa jamin Sungjoon adalah pria yang baik"

Yesung tidak tahu harus berharap apa tentang pria bernama Sungjoon, tapi dia biarkan takdir yang menentukan, pasrah dan biarkan semuanya mengalir.

"Itu dia orangnya datang" Ibu menunjuk ke seorang pria yang berjalan ke meja mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Pria itu berbadan tinggi tegap, dan memiliki wajah tampan meski tidak sebanding dengan Siwon, dalam diam Yesung mencela dirinya sendiri ketika bayangan Siwon kembali hadir, dengan cepat dia berusaha menyingkirkan lelaki itu dari kepalanya.

"Nyonya Kim maafkan saya terlambat" ujar Sungjoon ketika dia menjabat tangannya

Ibu dengan ramah menepuk lengan Sungjoon "Tidak terlambat kok, kami juga baru datang" ujarnya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya "Ini kenalkan anakku yang paling sulung, Yesung"

Sungjoon menatap Yesung beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum penuh arti "Hallo aku Choi Sungjoon"

Sesaat Yesung tersentak. Choi? Nama keluarga pria ini adalah Choi? Nama keluarga yang sama dengan Siwon? tiba-tiba Yesung merasa takdir sedang mempermainkannya, sudah sejak lama dia memimpikan untuk memakai marga keluarga itu di depan nama aslinya, tapi kini dia di pertemukan dengan Choi yang lain, marga yang sama tapi tetap berbeda, karena dia bukan Siwon.

"Yesung?"

Ibu menarik Yesung kembali dari lamunannya, dia sadar Sungjoon masih mengulurkan tangan, Yesung buru-buru menjabatnya "Hi aku Yesung, Kim Yesung"

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung, Nyonya Kim sering membicarakanmu" Ujar Sungjoon masih tersenyum

"eomma hanya menceritakan hal yang baik-baik" tukas ibu menenangkan Yesung

Yesung hanya menggangguk saja, tiba-tiba merasa asing sendiri.

Mereka lalu duduk, Sungjoon mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang Yesung sementara ibu di sampingnya, baru saja mereka hendak memesan makanan, telpon genggam ibu berbunyi, andai ini bukan pertama kali Yesung pasti melihat hal ini biasa tapi Yesung sudah sangat hapal dengan trik ibunya. Itu adalah isyarat untuknya pergi dan berpura-pura ada hal yang harus dia lakukan lalu meninggalkan Yesung dengan lelaki ini.

"Maaf anak-anak, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian" ujarnya sambil membereskan tasnya "Ada teman yang sakit, aku harus segera menengoknya. Kalian mengobrol saja ya" tambahnya lalu berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi dari mereka berdua.

"Apa itu semacam trik?" Tanya Sungjoon yang setengah melongo menatap kepergian ibu. Sepertinya dia sama bingungnya dengan Yesung

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Yesung pendek sambil melihat menu di tangannya, tapi Yesung sadar betul Sungjoon sedang memperhatikan tiap geraknya, Yesung berpura-pura tak menyadarinya

"Sepertinya photo yang eommamu perlihatkan padaku sangat menipu" tiba-tiba Sungjoon berkomentar, Yesung mengaalihkan matanya sejenak dari deretan menu untuk menatap Sungjoon dengan penuh tanya

"Maksudnya?"

"Setelah aku melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ternyata kau jauh lebih manis dari photo"

Alis Yesung terangkat mendengar pujian lelaki itu, benar-benar seorang perayu.

"Itu bukan rayuan" tukas Sungjoon seakan membaca pikiran Yesung

Yesung mengerutkan wajahnya "Terserah" ujarnya "Sudah memilih menu?"

"Samakan saja dengan menu yang kau pilih" Sungjoon dengan tenang menjawab

Yesung tidak ingin berargumen lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua porsi makanan yang sama untuknya dan Sungjoon.

Yesung menundukan kepalanya, dia benar-benar kikuk dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana

"Kata eommamu kau mempunyai kafe_ Mouse & Rabbit_ juga mengelola sebuah _eyewear shop_?" Sungjoon membuka perbincangan

"Ya begitulah" jawab Yesung pendek

"Untuk orang seusiamu, itu prestasi hebat loh" Puji Sungjoon lagi

Yesung coba tersenyum "terima kasih"

"Kau benar-benar bukan orang yang suka mengobrol ya?"

Tidak denganmu, pikir Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa" Yesung beralasan, masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke serbet yang ada di meja daripada memandang Sungjoon

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba bercerita tentangku sendiri" Kata Sungjoon dengan nada riang "Namaku Choi Sungjoon, umur 35 tahun, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, noonaku sudah menikah dan memiliki 1 anak lelaki dan dua anak perempuan yang cantik tapi cerewetnya minta ampun" Yesung sedikit tertawa di bagian itu tapi Sungjoon meneruskan perkenalannya "—adik perempuanku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan travel, dan dia sebentar lagi akan menikah, kedua orang tuaku mengelola sebuah restoran di daerah Myeongdeong sejak puluhan tahun, warisan dari kakek nenekku sih, uhmm apalagi ya—" Sungjon menggaruk pipinya "oh iya pekerjaanku psikolog, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"kau ini kocak" Ujar Yesung

"Aaah makasih" Sungjoon bereaksi layaknya seorang gadis, dia memegang kedua pipinya sambil negedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan centil, Yesung tak bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah pria yang baru di kenalnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau lebih banyak tersenyum, kau terlihat lebih menarik dengan wajah yang ceria" puji Sungjoon lagi, Yesung tertunduk malu mendengarnya, beruntung pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Dan menyelamatkan Yesung dari kekikukan.

Mereka kemudian tenggelam dengan makanan masing-masing, sesekali percakapan terbangun tapi lebih sering patah karena Yesung yang bersikap pasif, sementara diantara kebekuan itu Yesung masih terlalu malu untuk mengambil inisiatif dan membuka obrolan lain. Tapi dia akui Sungjoon tidaklah terlalu buruk, pria itu ternyata lucu dan menyenangkan.

"hey Yesung" tiba-tiba Sungjoon memecah kesunyian diantara mereka setelah keduanya selesai menyantap makan malam

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu tertekan dengan perkenalan ini, maksudku, eommamu mungkin ingin kita berkencan atau apalah tapi jika kau tidak tertarik aku tidak akan memaksa, walau jujur aku berharap lebih tetap semua kembali padamu, setidaknya aku berharap kita jadi teman, kau tahu mencari teman yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama itu sangat sulit, kuharap kau mau menjalin tali pertemanan denganku dan berbagi pengalaman masing-masing "

Yesung menatap Sungjoon, dia tidak menemukan apapun selain ketulusan di kedua bola matanya, karena hal inilah Yesung kemudian mengangguk "Tentu saja" jawab dia dengan pasti, Sungjoon langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Yesung

"Terima kasih"

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Setelah malam perkenalan itu, uniknya Yesung menemukan dirinya dengan mudah akrab dengan Sungjoon, setiap ada waktu kosong mereka bertemu untuk sekedar mengobrol atau menonton film terbaru di bioskop, di lain waktu Sungjoon sengaja mampir ke _Mouse&Rabbit _ terkadang dia membawa teman-temannya ke_ Whystyle_ lalu habis-habisan mempromosikan produk Yesung ke mereka, Yesung sering menggoda Sungjoon untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai psikolog dan jadi _publicist_ saja, biasanya Sungjoon akan mencubit pipinya dengan keras, tentu saja Yesung membalasnya dengan lebih keras lagi. mereka tidak berkencan seperti yang di harapkan ibunya tapi paling tidak Yesung memiliki seseorang selain Siwon yang bisa dia andalkan'

0

0

0

0

Hari selasa malam Yesung seperti biasanya datang ke rumah Siwon untuk makan malam bersama, ini sudah seperti tradisi untuk mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ajhussi" Ye eun duduk di sebelah Yesung ketika mereka sama-sama menunggu Victoria selesai memasak "lihat ini" Ye eun memperlihatkan buku gambarnya, gadis cilik itu tampak menggambar seorang pangeran dengan mahkota yang nampak lebih besar dari kepalanya "Ini ajhussi" tunjuk Ye eun ke gambar lelaki yang tadinya Yesung pikir adalah seorang pangeran "Dan ini putri cantik calon istri ajhussi" tambah Ye eun dengan riang, matanya berbinar menatap Yesung

Yesung membelai rambut Ye eun "Gambarnya bagus"puji Yesung "sepertinya yang di gambar Ye eun lebih tampan dariku"

Ye eun tertawa geli "Ajhussi lebih tampan kok"

"Ye eun gambar ajhussi tapi tidak mau menggambar appa?" Tanya Siwon yang kemudian bergabung bersama mereka

"Ye eun sudah sering menggambar appa, sekarang Ye eun suka gambar ajhussi" kata Ye eun kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yesung sambil terus membolak-balikan buku gambarnya

"Lihat dia Yesung. Dia lebih peduli padamu daripada aku" ujar Siwon pura-pura cemburu, Yesung tertawa sambil memukul tangan Siwon dengan penuh canda

"Sudah ku bilang aku lebih keren dari pada kau"

Siwon hendak membalas tapi Victoria memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul di meja, menandakan makan malamnya sudah sudah siap.

Suasana makan malam penuh kehangatan seperti biasa, mereka saling menggoda dan berujung tawa, Ye eun sesekali protes saat 3 orang dewasa di sekelilingnya tidak melibatkannya dalam obrolan, kalau sudah seperti itu Yesunglah yang jadi penengah, entah kenapa Ye eun sangat penurut padanya. Apa pun yang di katakan Yesung, bocah itu pasti langsung mengikuti.

Ketika makan malam selesai Siwon mengantar Ye eun ke kamarnya, membacakan cerita untuknya sampai anak itu tertidur, Yesung membantu Victoria membereskan meja sampai Victoria mengusirnya dari dapur untuk bersantai di ruang tengah saja. Yesung bersikeras untuk membantu Victoria sampai selesai tapi perempuan itu tidak membiarkannya, Yesung tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang dia mau. Dia akhirnya menunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi, beberapa saat kemudian telpon genggamnya bergetar, satu pesan masuk dari Sungjoon

_Kenapa baca sms dariku sambil cemberut? Ayo senyum^_^_

Yesung seketika tersenyum membaca sms tidak jelas dari Sungjoon, dia tidak sadar Victoria memperhatikannya, Victoria kemudian menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Sms dari siapa?" Victoria bertanya dengan penuh selidik

Yesung memasukan telpon genggamnya kedalam saku "Bukan siapa-siapa"

Tapi sepertinya Victoria tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di dapatnya "Bukan dari siapa-siapa tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah? Aku malah semakin curiga"

"Vic ayolah"

"Ayolah apa?" Victoria malah balik bertanya dengan memasang wajah tak berdosa

Yesung menghela nafas "Dari teman oke"

"Teman laki-laki?" pertanyaan Victoria malah semakin menjadi, Yesung dengan gemas mencubit tangan perempuan di sampingnya

"Aww—" Victoria mengaduh kesakitan "Bukannya menjawab, kau ini malah mencubitku?" keluh Victoria sambil memukul pelan dada Yesung "Tega!"

"Itu karena kau selalu ingin tahu urusanku"

Victoria terkekeh mendengar keluhan Yesung "Tentu saja aku selalu ingin tahu urusanmu"Akunya tanpa ragu"Apalagi menyangkut seseorang yang spesial untukmu" ujar Victoria sambil mencolek hidung mancung Yesung

"Dasar kau ini" Yesung menyikutnya "Dia tidak special oke, paling tidak belum spesial"

"Jadi tebakanku benar? Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

Yesung menoleh ke kiri ke kanan untuk memastikan Siwon tidak ada, dia belum siap untuk mengenalkan Sungjoon dengan dengan Siwon "Kami masih berteman Vic, belum ada hubungan yang khusus"

"Tapi kalian menuju ke arah sana kan?" Victoria menebak lagi

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu Vic, tapi dia pria baik, aku cukup nyaman tiap kali kami bersama"

"Tiap kali bersama? Itu artinya kalian sudah sering berkencan?"

"Kami Cuma _hang out,_ buka kencan" Yesung berusaha mengoreksi tapi senyum nakal Victoria membuatnya tersudut

"Apa bedanya?" Tanya Victoria sambil menyeringai ke arah Yesung "lalu kapan kau akan mengenalkan dia kepada kami?" Victoria terdengar antusias "Ajak dia makan malam bersama, aku yakin Siwon juga pasti senang dengan berita ini"

Yesung langsung panik dengan ajakan Victoria "Vic jangan dulu beritahu Siwon tentang ini" Pinta Yesung penuh harap "Aku takut dia malah mengintimidasi Sungjoon"

"Jadi namanya Sungjoon?"

Pipi Yesung merona, dia sedikit malu menyaksikan reaksi Victoria "Iya namanya Choi Sungjoon"

"Choi Sungjoon" Victoria mengulang nama itu di lidahnya "Jadi kalau kalian berjodoh. Aku, kau, dia dan Siwon akan memiliki marga yang sama"

Yesung hanya merespon dengan senyum tipis. Itu adalah pikiran yang persis sama dengan yang ada di kepalanya.

Victoria kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung "Aku senang akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang, kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku"

Yesung tertawa "Kau ini berbicara seakan aku baru saja memenangkan hadiah uang segudang lalu memberikannya padamu" canda Yesung

"Kau tidak mengerti Yesung" respon Victoria dengan nada lirih, dahi Yesung berkerut dengan perubahan suasana yang begitu cepat, dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Victoria,

"Terkadang aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu Yesung" tambahnya lagi. Nada suaranya tambah muram, Yesung semakin bingung

"Aku merasa merebut Siwon darimu" bisik Victoria lemah tapi itu cukup membuat Yesung terkejut lalu membalikan badannya ke arah Victoria, membuat kepalanya yang sedang bersandar hampir jatuh "Apa maksudmu, Vic?"

Victoria membuka ikatan rambut panjangnya lalu tersenyum lembut "Aku tahu Yesung" Ujarnya dengan nada suara yang tenang tapi mata perempuan itu tampak berkaca-kaca "Aku tahu selama ini kau mencintai Siwon"

Yesung memaksa diri untuk tertawa "Dia itu sahabatku, tentu aku mencintai dia, aku juga mencintaimu juga Ye eun" tukas Yesung berusaha bersikap biasa

"Bukan cinta yang itu" jelas Victoria "Tapi cinta yang lain, seperti cintaku pada Siwon"

"Victoria berhentilah berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain tak ingin Victoria melihat kebohongan di matanya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang di inginkan takdir untuknya, setelah ibunya menelanjangi Yesung dengan kejujuran yang dia simpan, sekarang giliran Victoria mengungkap hal yang serupa? Aneh.

Sepasang tangan lembut membingkai wajahnya, Victoria memaksa Yesung untuk menatapnya "Aku berbicara ini bukan untuk menghakimimu Yesung" Tukas Victoria "Kau ini orang baik, aku sudah menyaksikannya selama ini, aku sangat menghargaimu yang tidak egois dengan perasaanmu untuk Siwon, karena cintamu kau korbankan banyak hal untuk kami, meski dengan perasaanmu terhadap Siwon kau tetap menjaga perasaanku, kau tidak membuatku merasa terancam, kau bantu kami menjaga pernikahan kami, dan karena itu pula aku tidak berhenti berdoa suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintai Siwon" jelas Victoria, kali ini airmata tak terbendung dari mata Victoria, Yesung pun tak jauh berbeda, pipinya kini basah mendengar setiap kata yang mengalir dari mulut Victoria, tak ada gunanya lagi dia bersembunyi, Yesung tak yakin lagi, selama ini dia pikir dia begitu pintar menutup rapat perasaannya terhadap Siwon di ruangan terdalam di hatinya. Tapi ternyata dia keliru, ternyata ibunya bahkan Victoria mengetahui apa yang di sembunyikannya.

"Vic maafkan aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa Yesung"

"Aku bersumpah Vic, aku tidak ingin seperti ini aku—" Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan "Vic, aku harap kau mengerti aku—" Yesung tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya

"Aku mengerti" Victoria menarik Yesung ke pelukannya "Aku tahu cintamu untuk Siwon itu tulus, aku bahkan tidak mungkin menandingi besarnya cintamu padanya Yesung, jika aku di posisimu aku tidak mungkin bisa dengan besar hati menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga orang yang kucintai jika ku memiliki celah untuk merusaknya, tapi aku tahu cintamu tidak membuatmu buta lalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan dia, karena itulah aku terkadang merasa bersalah"

"Vicky, kamu tidak merebut apapun dariku, aku tidak pernah memiliki Siwon, apapun perasaanku padanya, tetap kami hanya sahabat tidak lebih, dan dia sangat mencintaimu, aku juga lega Siwon mendapatkan perempuan seperti kau, kalian berdua sangat cocok, aku tidak mungkin memisahkan kalian"

"Aku tahu Yesung"

"Sebentar" tiba-tiba Yesung teringat sesuatu "Siwon tidak tahu tentang ini kan?"

Victoria menggeleng pelan "Sepertinya tidak, dia bodoh"

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan karena ucapan Victoria, keduanya mengusap air mata masing-masing

"Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan perasaanku pada Siwon?"

Victoria terdiam beberapa saat "Jika bukan kau mungkin aku akan terganggu, tapi kau adalah orang yang luar biasa, jadi aku merasa aman"

"Vic—" Yesung menggengam tangan Victoria "Kumohon jagalah rahasia ini, jangan biarkan Siwon tahu, aku tidak ingin semua jadi aneh di antara kita"

"Aku janji" Tegas Victoria "Lagipula kalau dia tahu aku yakin Siwon pasti memilihmu"

"Vic—"

"Aku bercanda, Yesung"

Yesung benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasakan apa, semua terasa membingungkan, mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada perempuan yang mencintai lelaki yang sama dengannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu semua ini Vic?" Yesung tiba-tiba merasa penasaran

Victoria menerawang sejenak seakan membawa dirinya ke masa lalu "Aku pikir aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dari dirimu ketika Siwon pingsan karena usus buntu setahun setelah kami berkencan, kau menangis lebih keras dariku, kau bahkan menolak pulang sebelum Siwon siuman, setelah itu aku mulai memperhatikan caramu memperlakukan Siwon dan akhirnya aku sadar kau mencintai Siwon lebih dari sekedar teman, aku mungkin gila Yesung tapi menurutku jika tidak aku, Siwon pasti berakhir denganmu"

"Tidak mungkin Vic, Siwon itu pria normal, dia bukan gay"

"Semua orang punya potensi untuk jadi gay, Yesung"

"Aku bingung dengan perkataanmu ini Vic, apa kau sedang mencoba menyemangatiku untuk mengejar suamimu sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi coba kau pikir sebelum dia denganku berapa perempuan yang dia kencani?"

Yesung berpikir sesaat "hanya Yoona dan Soo young, keduanya Cuma bertahan 2 sampai 3 bulan"

"Itulah, Aku Cuma beruntung Siwon memilihku"

"Sudahlah Vic, walau bagaimana pun, Siwon sudah berbahagia denganmu, kau istrinya, jodoh yang di pilihnya, kau pula orang sangat dia cintai, aku tidak ingin berandai-andai tentang suatu hal yang tidak pasti, aku sudah memutuskan buatmelangkah makanya aku berkenalan dengan Sungjoon, aku ingin mencari cinta yang baru_" _ bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri perkataan itu terdengar palsu, dia tidak akan pernah sanggup mencari cinta yang lain.

"Bagus" Victoria memeluk Yesung lagi "Aku senang kau begitu"

"Lihatlah kalian, aku tinggal sebentar tapi sudah berani berpelukan, sungguh keterlaluan kalian ini" Siwon bergurau, membuat Victoria dan Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka, keduanya menatap ke atas, Siwon bersandar di tangga dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Maafkan aku Siwon, sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat kecantikan istrimu, aku tergoda, jadi aku putuskan untuk jadi pria normal dan berencana merebut dia darimu, hati-hatilah" canda Yesung tak ingin kalah dari temannya "Mau kan Vic?" Yesung menatap penuh iba pada Victoria

"kenapa tidak? Kau ini tampan, lagipula Ye eun sudah sangat menyayangimu jadi tidak ada masalah" Victoria malah berkonspirasi. Siwon melotot tak percaya ke arah mereka, dia melangkah turun dari anak tangga lalu sengaja mendorong Yesung dan Victoria ke pinggir kemudian duduk di antara mereka

"Kalian sungguh terlalu" Siwon pura-pura kesal tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai "Bagaimana kalau—" Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung dan Victoria "Kalian berdua jadi miliku saja?" Yesung melirik nakal kea rah Yesung "Kulihat istriku tidak keberatan dengan Yesung jadi bagaimana kalau kau kunikahi Yesung?" tawar Siwon lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa sadar leluconnya meninggalkan efek lain untuk dua orang lainnya.

Yesung dan Victoria saling menatap. Yesung merasa sesak dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan dari Victoria

Yesung melepaskan diri dari dekapan tangan Siwon "Aku tidak mungkin mau denganmu Choi Siwon, aku sudah terlalu mengenalmu dan tahu semua kejorokanmu jadi euww…..aku tidak mau, terima kasih"

"hey aku ini tampan tahu, lelaki gay mana yang tidak mau denganku?"

"Aku" jawab Yesung "Aku tidak tertarik padamu"

"Ah sudah-sudah" Victoria melerai mereka "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, ini sudah malam aku mau tidur saja, kau menginap Yesung?"

Yesung menggeleng "Tidak, ada yang harus aku urus besok pagi-pagi sekali" Yesung ambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa "Baiklah aku pulang ya, terima kasih makan malamnya" kemudian Yesung memeluk mereka satu-satu.

"Hey Yesung" panggil Siwon selangkah sebelum Yesung keluar dari pintu "Apa kau yakin tidak ingin jadi istri keduaku?" suaranya terdengar sangat serius, Yesung hampir saja percaya jika saja Victoria tidak memukul pundak suaminya itu yang kemudian tertawa dengan kerasnya, seakan itu adalah lelucon paling lucu yang di buatnya. Tanpa menjawab Yesung berlalu keluar dari rumah Siwon.

"Aku hanya bercanda" samar –samar terdengar suara Siwon, mungkin Victoria memperingatkannya.

Seiring langkah kaki Yesung mulai berpikir, mungkin dia harus mulai melakukan apa yang dia katakan pada Victoria, mencari cinta yang lain.

Yesung mengambil telpon genggamnya, dia tahu siapa yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Choi Sungjoon.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes 1 : **Oke chapter 3, this is a new beginning, terimakasih buat semua reviewers, maaf author tidak balas satu/satu reviewnya tapi author sangat menghargai dan hapal siapa saja yang sudah review, sekali lagi terima kasih ya3

Yesung berbaring lesu di sofa milik Sungjoon, setelah kejadian di rumah Siwon sebelumnya, kini pikirannya jadi tak karuan, terlalu banyak yang menghinggapi kepalanya. Tak lama sofa tempatnya berbaring sedikit bergoyang ketika Sungjoon bergabung dan memilih duduk di ujung, dia naikan kaki Yesung ke pangkuannya, jemarinya memijat jari-jari kaki Yesung sambil menatap penuh simpati ke arahnya.

0

0

0

"Ada masalah apa?" Sungjoon coba bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran

Yesung melempar tatapan kepada lelaki itu, dia hela nafas yang terasa berat dan melelahkan, lalu tersenyum pedih sambil perlahan membuka suara

"Sungjoon, Pernahkah kau merasa begitu mencintai seseorang sampai pada titik di mana meski begitu banyak waktu yang kau habiskan dengannya tetap saja kau menginginkan lebih, meski begitu banyak rasa sakit yang kau dapat karena dia, kau tetap tak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai dia?" rasa frustasi begitu jelas di nada bicaranya

Sungjoon tak segera menjawab, dia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan lutut Yesung, seakan dia sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa ini tentang pria bernama Siwon?" tanyanya kemudian

Yesung terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Sungjoon, di angkat kepalanya sedikit saat dia melempar tatapan heran ke temannya itu "Bagaimana—bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal Siwon?" tanya Yesung "Sebentar—" Yesung segera teringat sesuatu dan cepat memotong sebelum Sungjoon sempat menjawab"—kau tahu tentang dia dari eomma kan? Jangan bilang dia memberi tahumu tentang kisah hidupku? Ya Tuhan eomma—" Yesung memejamkan kelopak matanya penuh kesal, rasa sakit mulai terasa di kepalanya

Sungjoon hanya tersenyum tipis "Tenang Yesung jangan panik, eommamu tidak bermaksud apa-apa saat dia menceritakannya kepadaku"

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa bagaimana? Dia jelas mempermalukanku dengan menyebar cerita tentang kehidupan cintaku yang menyedihkan"

"Eommamu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ya tentu saja" Yesung mendengus lalu menghempaskan kembali kepalanya di sofa "Saking khawatirnya dia sampai menceritakan hal yang harusnya pribadi ke orang lain" ujar Yesung dengan nada menyindir

"Kau salah paham, eommamu tidak begitu saja menceritakan masalahmu dengan Siwon, dia datang ke kantorku sebagai pasien, dari situlah dia berkonsultasi tentangmu"

"Berkonsultasi? Pada seorang psikolog? Tentangku?"

Sungjoon mengangguk "Iya begitulah, itu awal perkenalan kami, dia merasa sedikit depresi karena terus-terusan memikirkanmu"

"Ya Tuhan eomma" desah Yesung, tak menyangka ibunya sampai seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah mengira ibunya sampai merasa depresi hanya karena dirinya.

"Kembali ke masalah Siwon" Sungjoon meluruskan subyek pembicaraan mereka ke topik awal "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung menyerah, kalau memang Sungjoon sudah tahu maslahnya lebih baik dia terus terang saja "Kau tahu" Yesung menoleh ke arah Sungjoon "Malam ini Victoria, istri Siwon mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia tahu tentang perasaanku kepada suaminya"

Mata Sungjoon terbelalak"Apa? Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" gumam Yesung pelan "Dia malah bilang kalau dia kagum dengan perasaanku terhadap Siwon. dia bahkan merasa tidak terancam mengetahui semua itu"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak marahkah?" Sungjoon tampak penasaran

Yesung menggeleng, "Dia tidak marah atau apapun itu, mungkin karena dia mengira aku akan berkencan denganmu?"

Dahi Sungjoon berkerut tanda dia tak mengerti

"Dia mengintip saat aku baca sms mu" jelas Yesung seakan membaca kebingungan Sungjoon

"Jadi dia berani mengaku karena dia pikir kau siap berhenti mencintai suaminya?"

"Mungkin begitu"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa" ujar Sungjoon jujur

"Aku juga Sungjoon" Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi "Sekarang situasinya sangat membingungkan, meski Victoria berkata seperti itu tetap saja aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, aku tidak mungkin bersikap sama lagi setelah mengetahui semua ini

"Iya aku paham posisimu"

"Tapi walau begitu aku merasa sangat brengsek ketika Siwon bergurau kalau dia ingin menjadikanku sebagai istri keduanya, selama beberapa detik aku berpikir aku rela jadi yang kedua jika itu adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk bersamanya" Dalam hati Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan teganya dia memiliki pikiran seperti itu meski sekilas saja "Tapi kemudian Siwon tertawa dan saat itulah aku tersadar betapa bodohnya reaksiku, lagipula aku ini laki-laki mana mungkin jadi seorang istri?" Yesung tertawa meski yang terucap dari mulutnya tak lucu sedikitpun

"Yesung—" Sungjoon meremas pundak Yesung seakan dia memahami kepedihan yang di rasakannya

"Aku tahu Sungjoon" Yesung seakan tahu apa yang hendak di katakan lelaki di sebelahnya "Harapan kosong membuatku bodoh" ujarnya "Aku juga sangat marah pada diriku sendiri, bahkan ketika aku menelponmu tadi, aku sempat berencana untuk benar-benar mencari cinta yang lain, aku hendak meminta kesempatan padamu untuk memulai hubungan lebih di antara kita, tapi dalam perjalanan aku sadar bahwa keputusan itu sangat picik, itu sama sekali tak adil untukmu, dan takkan jadi jalan keluar untuk masalah, lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu sekedar pelarianku saja, kau orang baik Sungjoon aku tidak boleh memperlakukanmu seperti itu"

Suasana hening sejenak, baik Yesung atau Sungjoon tak mengucap sepatah kata pun. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari dia, Yesung?" Sungjoon kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka

Yesung tertegun, coba mencari jawaban yang tepat, sesaat kemudian dia berbisik "Aku tidak tahu, Sungjoon, aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

"Menurutku kau terlalu lama membiarkan hidupmu di bayangi Siwon, kau begitu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya sampai kau mengira kau takkan mampu hidup jika dia tak ada, tapi ku beritahu Yesung, pemikiranmu itu salah, saat ini kau seakan duduk di sebuah pintu yang sudah tertutup, kau begitu fokus menatap pintu itu sampai kau tak menyadari di samping dan di belakangmu masih banyak pintu terbuka dan bisa kau masuki, satu langkah mudah yang harus kau lakukan yaitu menoleh" jelas Sungjoon, tangannya masih mengusap-usap betis Yesung seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengantar anaknya tidur. Yesung menutup matanya, membiarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Sungjoon meresap di otaknya.

"Kau harus belajar membangun hidup tanpa Siwon, Yesung" ujar Sungjoon lagi "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memutuskan persahabatanmu dengannya, yang harus kau lakukan adalah memulai lembaran hidup yang baru, dimana setiap keputusanmu tidak harus selalu terpengaruh olehnya"

Yesung memandang Sungjoon sejenak, sejak perkenalan mereka baru sekarang Yesung melihat pria itu berbicara sesuai profesinya, kata-katanya terdengar bijak dan penuh pengertian, meski masih sulit untuk Yesung melaksanakan semua itu, Yesung kemudian memusatkan pandangannya ke atas, dia perhatikan langit-langit apartemen milik Sungjoon, sambil mendesah pelan dia berkata "Kau benar, aku mencintai Siwon terlalu lama, meski aku sudah tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya, namun karena rentang waktu yang lama itu, mencintai dia seakan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, dia sudah seperti bagian dari tubuhku dan sangat sulit untukku membayangkan hidup tanpanya"

"Tapi Yesung" Sungjoon menatap lembut ke arahnya "ketika sel-sel di dalam salah satu bagian tubuh sudah mati terkadang kita harus mengamputasinya untuk mencegahnya merusak bagian tubuh yang lain"

"Tapi tubuh jadi cacat" Yesung berargumen

"Tapi yang paling penting kita masih punya kesempatan hidup, terkadang untuk bertahan itu harus dengan jalan yang sulit" tandas Sungjoon serius

Yesung tergelitik dengan perumpamaan yang di ungkap Sungjoon "Jadi menurutmu aku harus mengamputasi Siwon?"

"Mengamputasi dia dari posisi yang tidak seharusnya" koreksi Sungjoon "Dia bukan pusat hidupmu Yesung, Siwon menganggapmu sebagai teman, maka kau juga harus menempatkan dia sebagai teman"

"Apa aku bisa?"

"Kalau belum mencoba bagaimana kau tahu apa kau bisa atau tidak?"

Yesung menarik kakinya dari pangkuan Sungjoon lalu bangkit untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku harus mencobanya" Yesung berujar "Aku lega sudah bicara padamu Sungjoon, aku beruntung punya teman seorang psikolog yang mengerti tentang masalah-masalah yang ku hadapi, terima kasih sudah memberiku waktu untuk berkonsultasi dengan gratis"

Sungjoon menarik kepalanya ke belakang "Kata siapa konsultasi tadi itu gratis?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda "Besok aku kirim tagihannya ke rumahmu"

Yesung tertawa lalu menyikut Sungjoon dengan gemas, membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam tawa.

Malam itu Yesung punya resolusi, membangun hidup tanpa pengaruh Siwon.

0

0

0

Kemudian Yesung sadar, melaksanakan sebuah resolusi tak semudah membuatnya, Ketika Siwon datang kepadanya dengan senyum lebar berhias lesung pipitnya yang khas, hatinya kembali lemah. Dia seharusnya fokus pada janjinya sendiri tapi dia tidak pernah mampu berkata 'Tidak' pada seorang Siwon.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau datang" dengan riang Siwon menyambut kedatangan Yesung di depan sebuah gedung dimana sebuah pameran lukisan di gelar

"Aku datang karena kau memaksaku" tukas Yesung setengah cemberut, dia sedang memeriksa surplus pemasukan/pengeluaran kafenya ketika Siwon menelpon lalu membujuk agar mau menemaninya menyaksikan pameran ini.

"Kau datang karena kau peduli padaku dan tak tega meninggalkanku sendiri, iya kan akui saja" canda Siwon sambil meletakan tangannya di bahu Yesung, sebuah tindakan yang sederhana tapi mampu membuat hati Yesung bergetar, meski sudah beribu kali Siwon melakukannya tetap saja efeknya tak pernah berkurang apalagi pudar.

"Aku tidak mengerti Siwon, kau ini punya istri tapi tetap saja kau menyeretku kesana kemari saat kau ingin menikmati hobimu" Siwon adalah pengagum lukisan, meski pada kenyataannya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak punya bakat melukis, tapi dia bisa larut ketika dia menatap sebuah lukisan seakan dia mengerti betul setiap guratan abstrak di kanvas itu, entahlah terkadang Siwon itu aneh.

"Dalam hal ini aku lebih suka mengajakmu Yesung, karena kau jauh lebih sabar dari istriku, aku pernah sekali membawanya ke sebuah galeri dan tak hentinya dia menggerutu, bukan salah dia juga, dia bukan penggemar lukisan, jadi aku berhenti mengajaknya karena aku tak ingin dia tersiksa"

"kau tak ingin dia tersiksa dan lebih suka menyiksaku, begitu maksudmu?" Yesung pura-pura tersinggung

Siwon terkekeh lalu dengan gemas memeluk Yesung, satu lagi yang Yesung benci dari Siwon, dia tipe pria yang tak pernah canggung memeluk orang lain, padahal itu tidaklah normal untuk pria kebanyakan, jika saja Yesung tidak memiliki perasaan lain, mungkin tidak apa, tapi sangat sulit untuknya mengusir perasaan cintanya jika setiap saat Siwon menyentuh dan memeluknya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Yesung"

"Tapi aku juga bukan penggemar lukisan, apalagi lukisan abstrak yang sulit di pahami, menurutku gambar yang di buat Ye eun lebih mudah di mengerti, kau tidak tahu aku juga sama tersiksanya dengan istrimu?"

"Tapi paling tidak kau tidak menggerutu" ujar Siwon dengan senyum lebar "Berhenti mengeluh, ayo kita masuk" Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Yesung, dia sama sekali tak peduli beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pria saling berpegangan tangan di muka umum memang bukan sesuatu yang lumrah, tapi Siwon seperti tak peduli dan tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Setelah mereka di dalam Siwon langsung tenggelam dalam deretan lukisan-lukisan yang nampak aneh di mata Yesung, tapi dengan seksama Siwon memperhatikannya satu persatu, paling tidak butuh waktu 15 menit untuk Siwon berdiri mematung mengagumi setiap karya yang terpampang, sementara Yesung dengan setia mengikuti, tanpa suara.

Siwon terlihat sangat serius memandang salah satu lukisan, sesekali kepalanya miring ke kiri lalu ke kanan, Yesung tersenyum melihat setiap gerak-gerik Siwon yang tampak sedikit lucu, dan di saat-saat seperti inilah Yesung terkadang lupa kalau Siwon adalah pria beristri dan memiliki satu putri. Yesung merasa Siwon adalah seseorang yang masih sendiri dan Yesung bisa mengencaninya. Dia kembali merasa bodoh.

"Yesung kemarilah, lihat ini" Siwon menunjuk pada sebuah lukisan, Yesung mendekat lalu coba dengan seksama memperhatikan lukisan di depan mereka, namun yang dia lihat hanya gumpalan cat warna hijau tidak lebih

"Menurutmu apa ini?"

"Uhmm…lumut?" Jawab Yesung asal, melihat gumpalan hijau seperti itu hanya membuatnya teringat dengan lumut

Siwon tertawa pelan lalu dia berdiri di belakang Yesung, dia letakan kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung lalu dengan suara yang hamper berbisik dia berkata "Coba sekali lagi, tapi kali ini lihat dengan seksama, sebelumnya—" tiba-tiba Siwon menutup mata Yesung dengan jemarinya "—coba kau bayangkan sesuatu yang indah berwarna hijau, bawa tinggi imajinasimu Yesung" suara Siwon terdengar sangat lembut, nafasnya yang hangat membuat setiap bulu halus di tubuhnya berdiri, momen ini terlalu intim untuknya.

Kemudian Siwon menarik kembali tangannya dari matanya dan meletakannya kembali di bahu Yesung "Nah sekarang apa yang kau lihat?"

Badan Yesung masih terlalu tegang, dia sama sekali tak mampu berkonsentrasi tapi dia tidak ingin Siwon sadar efek macam apa yang baru saja dia buat.

"Aku melihat sepasang mata" Yesung coba menebak ketika menemukan 2 titik hitam di antara gumpalan hijau itu "Apa ini gambar _hulk_?" canda Yesung coba memecah keteganga di dirinya "Hijau da nada matanya"

Siwon tergelak dengan jawaban Yesung, dengan penuh canda dia mengacak rambut Yesung "Kau ini lucu" komentar Siwon, dan Yesung pun ikut tertawa, paling tidak Siwon sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Andai Victoria mengizinkan aku ingin membeli semua yang di galeri tadi" ungkap Siwon ketika keduanya menyantap makan malam sepulangnya mengunjungi pameran.

"Kenapa menunggu izin Victoria? Kalau kau mau, beli saja semua, kau kan secara finansial memang mampu" komentar Yesung sambil memasukan makanan ke mulutnya

"Aku bisa saja membeli semuanya Yesung. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku tahu Victoria tidak akan menyetujuinya" kata Siwon lagi "Ku beritahu Yesung, saat kita mencintai seseorang, semua keputusan yang kau ambil tidak lagi sekedar menuruti sudut pandang sendiri tapi juga harus memikirkan sudut pandang orang yang kau cintai, kau harus belajar tentang itu"

Andai dia bisa, Yesung mungkin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Siwon, tentu saja dia sudah tahu soal itu, dia sudah belajar memikirkan sudut pandang dan perasaan Siwon, bahkan jauh sebelum Siwon sendiri tahu caranya memikirkan perasaan Victoria.

"Tapi hey—" kali ini suara Siwon terdengar lirih "Aku senang kau mau menemaniku, kau tahu sudah lama sekali kita tidak meluangkan waktu keluar berdua saja seperti dulu, aku sangat rindu masa-masa seperti ini"

"Aku juga" jawab Yesung pelan "Tapi kita semakin dewasa Siwon, semua berubah seiring waktu"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin semua yang ada di antara kita berubah, Yesung" Ungkap Siwon jujur "Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, aku berharap selamanya kau berada di sampingku—" segaris senyum tipis merekah di wajah Siwon, rasanya Yesung ingin menipu dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata yang terdengar indah itu tapi lagi-lagi Siwon membuyarkan semua itu ketika dia melanjutkan kalimatnya "—sebagai sahabatku"

Yesung hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil "Sebagai sahabatmu" dia mengulang ucapan Siwon " Ya, tentu saja"

0

0

0

"Ajhussiiiiiiiii….." Sebuah suara kencang memanggil nama Yesung, dia yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu karyawannya segera menoleh kearah suara, di lihatnya Ye eun masuk ke kafenya sambil berlari riang ke arahnya, sementara Victoria mengikuti dari belakang, hari ini dia tampak cantik memakai sebuah gaun merah _maroon,_ dia tampak elegan dengan tubuh tinggi yang semampai di dukung sepatu high heel yang membuatnya lebih menjulang.

Yesung segera menghampirinya lalu mengangkat Ye eun dan memeluknya "Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau mau kesini?" Tanya Yesung pada Victoria yang malah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah

"Iya ini memang mendadak, maaf Yesung, aku sebenarnya datang untuk merepotkanmu"

"Merepotkanku?" Yesung kemudian menuntun mereka berdua ke sebuah kursi kosong "Memangnya ada apa Vic?"

"Tiba-tiba salah satu klien penting Siwon datang dan mengajak makan malam bersama, kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin membawa Ye eun? Pengasuh yang biasa aku titipi sedang ada keperluan lain, jadi aku harap kau tidak keberatan ku titipi Ye eun untuk malam ini saja, aku janji akan menjemputnya pagi-pagi sekali"

Yesung mengangguk penuh pengertian "oh begitu, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, bermain dengan nona Choi kecil ini sangat menyenangkan" ujar Yesung sambil bercanda mencolek hidung gadis kecil di sampingnya yang kemudian tertawa geli.

Victoria terlihat lega "Syukurlah Yesung, aku tadinya sempat tidak ingin pergi tapi Siwon menolak pergi sendiri"

"Tentu saja dia tidak ingin pergi sendiri, dia ingin memamerkan istrinya yang cantik ke setiap kliennya" goda Yesung yang di sambut tawa kecil dari Victoria.

"ah kau ini" ujarnya tersipu malu "Baiklah aku harus segera pergi, Siwon pasti sudah menungguku"

"Baiklah, pergi sana, sampaikan salamku untuk suamimu"

"iya"

Victoria kemudian memeluk Ye eun lalu mengecup dahi putri kesayangannya itu "Baik-baik bersama ajhussi ya, jangan nakal, jangan menyusahkan"

"Baik eomma" Ye eun tersenyum lebar lalu mencium pipi ibunya

"Ah eomma pasti merindukanmu sayang" Victoria sekali lagi memeluk Ye eun erat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan gadis kecilnya itu, dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yesung

"Aku titip anakku, jaga dia baik-baik" Victoria terlihat penuh harap seakan Yesung harus di ingatkan mengenai hal itu

"Iya tentu saja"

Victoria kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ye eun menyandarkan badannya kepada Yesung "Ajhussi, eommaku cantik ya"

Yesung menatap Victoria yang kini sudah melangkah keluar, sebelum dia membelai rambutnya "Iya eommamu cantik, sangat cantik" puji Yesung

0

0

0

Sesampainya di apartmen miliknya, Yesung langsung menyiapkan makanan kecil untuk Ye eun, setelah sebelumnya menyalakan televisi karena gadis kecil itu merengek pada Yesung untuk menonton _cartoon channel. _Ye eun sesekalitertawa geli saat melihat tokoh kartun kesukaannya melakukan adegan lucu.

"Ajhussi, ayo sini nonton" teriak Ye eun dari ruang tengah

"Iya, ajhussi sebentar lagi selesai" jawab Yesung sambil merapikan sepiring _snack _ dan segelas susu untuk Ye eun.

Sebuah suara petir tiba tiba menjerit, mengagetkan Ye eun yang kemudian berlari ke dapur karena ketakutan

"Ajhussiiiiiii….takuuuut" keluah Ye eun dia semakin takut saat hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul

"Tidak apa-apa, ajhussi ada di sini ayo kita nonton kartun lagi" ajak Yesung mengaggandeng tangan mungil Ye eun

Keduanya lalu bersama menonton televisi, Yesung dengan sendirinya ikut tertawa geli bersama bocah kecil di sisinya, tak dia hiraukan usianya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak pantas menonton acara kartun.

Tak selang berapa lama setelah _snack _dan susunya habis Ye eun mulai terlihat lelah "Ajhussi, Ye eun ngantuk" aku Ye eun sambil menguap setelah marathon menonton kartun

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur tapi sikat gigi dulu oke"

"Oke" Jawab Ye eun tanpa banyak protes

Setelah anak itu selesai menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, Yesung mengantarnya tidur sambil membacakannya buku dongeng. Dia ikut berbaring di ranjang, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk anak itu jatuh terlelap. Yesung mengecup dahi Ye eun sebelum dia sendiri beranjak pergi beristirahat di kamarnya, baru saja dia hendak turun dari tempat tidur, telpon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring tanda seseorang berusaha menghubunginya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon dia buru-buru mengangkatnya, khawatir suara berisik _ringtone _akan membangunkan Ye eun kembali.

"Yesung—"

Yesung segera mengenali suara itu "Siwon? ada apa?"

"Yesuuung—"

Kini dia menyadari suara Siwon terdengar lebih serak dan terengah – engah seakan dia sedang menangis

"Siwon ada apa?"

"Yesung apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Suaranya makin parau membuat Yesung cemas dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu "Dia kecelakaan—"

"Dia siapa Siwon?" Yesung masih tak mengerti

"Istriku—" suara Siwon makin tak jelas di sela tangisnya "—Victoriaku—"Siwon meratap pilu "—dia tidak selamat, dia sudah tidak ada—"

Jantung Yesung sesaat berhenti berdetak, dunia seakan tak lagi berputar . Yesung tertegun mendengar berita buruk yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu, dia tak mampu berkata apapun

"ajhussi?" Ye eun terbangun dari tidurnya, gadis itu menggosok matanya lalu menatap Yesung yang mematung

"Ajhussi kenapa?" tanya Ye eun kebingungan

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ye eun, dia melihat Victoria di wajah mungil anak itu, lalu dia terngiang kata terakhir perempuan itu

_Aku titip anakku, Jaga dia baik-baik _

Tak mampu menahan segala emosi yang bergejolak, Yesung menarik Ye eun ke pelukannya, dia dekap anak itu dengan erat. Tangis pun tak bisa terbendung lagi.

**Bersambung^_^V**

**Notes ;** If you guys expect things will get easier after this? The answer is WRONG!


	4. Chapter 4

Awan hitam bergelayut tebal seakan turut berduka dengan kepergian Victoria yang terlalu cepat, Yesung berdiri di dekat Siwon ketika peti berwarna cokelat tua itu perlahan di turunkan ke liang lahat, Siwon berdiri mematung, matanya tak lepas dari peti di mana tempatnya kini berbaring. Matanya yang tak berhenti menangis sejak hari sebelumnya kini terlihat sembab, wajahnya tampak pucat sementara raut kesedihan yang mendalam begitu jelas di wajahnya. Yesung merasa sangat pilu melihat Siwon seperti itu, Kepergian Victoria juga membuatnya terluka, Victoria sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, menyaksikan dia pergi mendahuluinya menghadap Tuhan sangat membuatnya terkejut dan sedih, Yesung bisa membayangkan seberapa dalamnya kepedihan yang di rasakan Siwon, dia pasti merasa sangat terpukul dengan kepergian istrinya yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Dia tak menyangka pertemuan mereka di kafe hari itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya, siapa yang mengira ketika dia dalam perjalanan pulang kembali, mobilnya malah di tabrak seorang pengendara yang sedang di bawah pengaruh alcohol hingga merenggut nyawa keduanya. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, Ye eun tampak tenang di pelukan Jiwon, adik Siwon. Memorinya kembali memutar kata-kata terakhir Victoria untuknya _Titip anakku, jaga dia baik-baik. _

Yesung berjanji di dalam hatinya untuk menjaga Ye eun seperti anaknya sendiri.

Satu-persatu tamu yang datang menghadiri upacara pemakaman mulai meninggalkan area, yang tersisa tinggalah kedua orang tua Victoria dan ibu Siwon juga Jiwon yang menggandeng Ye eun.

Yesung lihat kedua keluarga saling berpelukan dan berbagi tangis lagi. Mereka kemudian saling menenangkan sampai akhirnya keluarga Victoria meninggalkan mereka juga.

"Siwonie, ayo kita pulang" Ajak ibunya sambil coba menarik pelan tangannya

Siwon menarik tangannya kembali, matanya kini menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama istrinya.

"Oppa, ayolah—" Jiwon coba buka suara "—Kau harus merelakan kepergian Vic unnie"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan untuk mendelik ke arah adiknya seakan untuk memberitahu bahwa apa yang di katakan adiknya itu keliru.

"Kau tampak pucat, kau harus makan dan istirahat eomma tidak ingin kamu jatuh sakit" ibunya kembali membujuk

"Kalian pulanglah" gumam Siwon pelan "Aku masih ingin di sini.

"Appa—" Ye eun menghampiri Siwon "Ayo pulang, kata ajhussi sekarang eomma sudah bersama Tuhan, eomma bisa minta apa saja yang eomma inginkan, jadi appa jangan sedih"

Hanya dengan kalimat polos dari putrinya itu Siwon tersungkur ke tanah dengan berlutut, dia terlihat lemas dan kembali menangis.

"appaaa-" Ye eun kini menangis melihat ayahnya tersedu. Yesung memberi isyarat kepada Jiwon untuk membawa Ye eun pergi. Gadis itu mengerti lalu membawa ibu dan keponakannya pulang.

Yesung membungkukan badannya lalu merunduk di samping Siwon, dengan hati-hati dia letakan tangannya di bahu Siwon.

"Siwonie, kau harus bersabar, aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu"

"Aku sangat bodoh" kali ini Siwon buka suara "harusnya dia tidak aku paksa ikut bertemu klienku, malam itu dia jelas enggan pergi, dia begitu asyik bermain dengan Ye eun. Jika saja dia tidak pergi untuk menangantarkan Ye eun ke rumahmu mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan kehilangan istri dan Ye eun masih punya eomma"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menstabilkan emosinya sebelum dia membukanya kembali lalu berkata "Tak ada gunanya berandai-andai Siwon, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kematian, Tuhan sudah menentukan waktu hidup setiap orang, jika Dia sudah menginginkan hari itu Victoria untuk datang menghadap-Nya, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalanginya, kalaupun bukan dengan cara kecelakaan pasti dengan cara lain, kau harus sadar soal itu dan menerima kenyataan ini"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, seakan dia tak setuju dengan perkataan Yesung

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" bentak Siwon tiba-tiba lalu mendorong tangan Yesung yang sedari tadi memegangi bahunya.

"Siwon—" panggil Yesung dengan nada memelas

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini" Ulang Siwon sambil meletakan telapak tangannya di tumpukan tanah kubur yang masih merah.

Siwon menoleh kearah Yesung sesaat sebelum kembali memandang kubur istrinya "Apa yang kau tahu soal cinta dan kehilangan? Kau tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintai istriku, kau tidak pernah tahu sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai itu jadi jangan coba menasihatiku dengan omong kosong itu Yesung!" Tandas Siwon dengan penuh keyakinan, tangannya mengelus nisan istrinya lagi, tak sedikitpun dia sadar betapa kata-katanya itu membuat nafas Yesung tiba-tiba terasa sesak, tenggorokannya terasa kering, hampir sulit untuknya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Apa yang dia tahu soal cinta dan kehilangan? Teganya Siwon berkata itu. Tentu saja dia tahu, dia mencintai Siwon lebih dari apapun, melepas dia untuk Victoria apa itu juga bukan kehilangan? Siwon kehilangan Victoria dengan cara ini jauh lebih baik daripada Yesung yang kehilangan Siwon dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan, karena dia begitu dekat tapi Yesung tak mampu meraihnya.

Yesung mengerti Siwon sedang berduka tapi itu bukan lantas memberi dia hak untuk menyerangnya dengan kalimat seperti itu.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang "Kau benar" Yesung menganggukan kepalanya "Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu—" akunya dengan lidah yang terasa getir "— tapi kumohon Siwon, kau harus bertahan" Yesung meraih bahu Siwon lagi lalu mengusap-usapnya, berharap Siwon sudi mendengarkannya. Tapi Siwon tak beranjak, Yesung pun akhirnya menemani.

Entah berapa lama berselang Siwon mengecup nisan Victoria lalu bangkit berdiri. Yesung menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia mengikuti Siwon menuju mobilnya.

Yesung duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Siwon di sampingnya, dia sandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil sementara matanya lurus menatap jalan. Yesung tak mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, di saat seperti ini Siwon tak kan mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan jadi Yesung memutuskan untuk membiarkan temannya itu sampai dia tenang.

Sesampainya di kediamannya Siwon langsung turun dari mobil dan masuk ke rumahnya, Yesung menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia diam sejenak di dalam mobil coba memikirkan cara untuk menghibur temannya itu.

Saat dia akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke rumah hal pertama yang dia dengar adalah tangis Ye eun, Yesung mengerutkan kening lalu mengikuti suara tangis Ye eun, dia mendapati Ye eun, bersama nenek dan bibinya di dapur. Beberapa piring kotor terhampar di meja, mungkin mereka baru saja makan, tapi kenapa Ye eun menangis.

Gadis kecil itu menangis kencang sementara nenek dan bibinya berlutut di depannya mencoba menenangkan anak itu

"Ye eun kenapa?"

Ye eun menoleh ke arahnya. ekpresi wajah anak itu seperti lega melihat Yesung, dia berusaha turun dari kursinya lalu berlari menuju Yesung

"Ajhussiiiii…." Teriak anak itu lalu memeluk erat Yesung, Yesung bingung dengan anak itu lalu membelai lembut rambutnya, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil Ye eun yang melingkar erat di pinggang Yesung, ketika dia berhasil dia merunduk sampai matanya di level yang sama dengan Ye en sebelum dengan lembut dia bertanya "Kenapa menangis sayang?"

Tangis Ye eun mereda "Ye eun tidak mau ikut bersama gomo dan harameoni, Ye eun mau tinggal bersama appa dan ajhussi?" pintanya anak itu sambil sesekali tersedu

"Kami hanya ingin membawanya selama Siwon berkabung, kami takut dia tidak bisa mengurus Ye eun" ujar Jiwon, Yesung mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ye eun yang menatapnya penuh harap, keluarga Siwon memang sangat jarang berkunjung jadi sangat wajar jika Ye eun enggan tinggal bersama mereka walaupun untuk sementara, meski keluarga tapi mereka tidaklah terlalu dekat.

"Jiwon, eommoni, jangan khawatirkkan Ye eun biarkan aku yang mengurusnya"

"Oh tidak-tidak jangan" nyonya Choi bereaksi keras "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya kepada Yesung dengan nada tak senang "Kau pikir aku akan begitu saja menyerahkan cucuku di urus oleh seorang—"

"Eomma!" Jiwon buru-buru memotong kata-kata ibunya, tapi Yesung mengerti apa yang hendak di katakannya.

Seorang gay, ya memang sudah sejak lama Nyonya Choi juga almarhum tuan Choi tidak menyukai pilihan hidupnya itu. Dia bahkan menentang keras pertemanan Siwon dengannya tapi beruntung Siwon lebih bijak dan tidak mengikuti apa yang di inginkan sang ibu.

"Biarkan Ye eun sendiri yang memilih eomma, kita tidak boleh memaksanya" Jiwon mengingatkan ibunya

"kenapa kamu malah membelanya Jiwonie?" komentar ibunya dengan wajah kesal "kau tahu alasan eomma jelas, lagipula kita lebih berhak mengurus Ye eun daripada dia" tegas nyonya Choi mantap

"Ini bukan soal siapa yang lebih berhak tapi kita harus memikirkan psikologi Ye eun" ujar Yesung berusaha sabar dengan sikap nyonya Choi yang tidak bersahabat, sementara dekapan Ye eun makin kencang di pinggangnya.

"Ye eun sayang" panggil jiwon "Mau tinggal bersama siapa? Halmeoni atau bersama gomo?"

Ye eun menggelengkan kepalanya "Ajhussi—" jawabnya "aku mau bersama ajhussi dan appa"

Nyonya Choi coba mendekat tapi Ye eun malah bersembunyi di belakang Yesung

"Ye eun ayo ikut bersama halmeoni ya?"

"Tidak mau" jawab anak itu pendek

"Eomma sudahlah, biarkan saja, aku yakin Yesung oppa bisa mengurus Ye eun lagipula Siwon oppa belum tentu setuju dengan keputusan kita membawa Ye eun"

Nyonya Choi tampak menyerah "Terserah saja"

Tak lama berselang setelah mereka mencoba berbicara kepada Siwon dan tidak berhasil akhirnya keduanya memilih pulang. Yesung mengurus Ye eun dan mengantarnya ke kamar, memintanya untuk bermain sendiri dulu untuk memeriksa keadaan Siwon.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tak ada yang menyahut, Yesung coba mendorong pegangan pintunya dan ternyata tidak di kunci, Yesung coba mengintip dan matanya bertemu dengan Siwon yang duduk lesu sambil bersandar ke tembok, rambutnya dan bajunya tampak acak-acakan, Yesung menatap tembok yang di tatap Siwon, sebuah photo ukuran besar berbingkai kayu putih dengan ukiran cantik memampang momen pernikahannya dengan Victoria, sudut gambarnya diaambil dari belakang, keduanya tampak berjalan di atas taburan bunga dan keduanya menoleh kearah kamera dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

Yesung menghampiri Siwon, tanpa meminta izin dia duduk di sebelah temannya itu lalu mengikuti Siwon menatap photo itu.

Entah berapa waktu kemudian ketika Siwon bergumam "Aku merindukan dia"

Yesung menganggukan kepala meski dia yakin Siwon tidak melihatnya "Aku juga" jawabnya pendek

"Kenapa Tuhan tega mengambil satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupku?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti Siwonie, ku mohon" pinta Yesung tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya, perhatiannya masih lekat pada photo yang sama

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menemukan seseorang yang lebih cantik dan baik dari dia" kata Siwon dengan suara parau

Yesung memperhatikan sepasang mata jeli Victoria yang di naungi alis hitam di sertai deretan bulu mata yang panjang lentik dengan hidung yang melekuk manis dan bibir yang melengkung saat dia tersenyum, Siwon benar, Victoria sangat cantik, dia juga sangat baik, Victoria tak pernah ragu membantunya saat dia perlu.

"Dan aku tidak akan lagi memiliki adik yang cantik dan baik seperti Victoria" ungkap Yesung "Tapi Siwon—" Yesung diam sebentar "—aku rasa meski tak secantik dan sebaik dia, suatu saat nanti ketika keadaan membaik, kamu pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baru"

"Aku tak ingin yang baru, aku hanya ingin istriku"

"Tapi dia takan kembali"

"Berarti aku tak butuh cinta yang baru"

Kali ini Yesung menoleh, menatap wajah Siwon yang penuh garis kesedihan andai dia punya sesuatu untuk dia tawarkan agar Siwon mau menerima cinta yang baru, tapi dia sadar dia tak punya apa-apa.

0

0

0

0

Yesung masuk Mouse&Rabbit dengan badan yang lesu, dia baru saja pergi mengantarkan Ye eun bersekolah, anak itu belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kesedihan tapi paling tidak dia tidak separah ayahnya yang kini lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar, dia tak lagi masuk kantor selama dua minggu belakangan. Beruntung Jiwon ada dan mengatasi semua urusan pekerjaan yang di tinggalkan kakaknya. Yesung bolak-balik dari apartemen miliknya lalu ke rumah milik Siwon diaman untuk sementara dia bermalam, dia juga harus mengurus Mouse&Rabbit juga Whystyle, tak heran badannya terasa remuk tapi dia tidak punya pilihan karena semua itu tanggung jawabnya.

"Boss" Sulli, salah satu karyawannya memanggil

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung heran melihat ekpresi wajah gadis itu yang tampak tegang

"eomma mu menunggu si kantor" jawabnya, dan perasaan Yesung langsung tidak enak, dia tahu ibunya pasti akan mengeluh lagi.

Dengan langkah berat Yesung membawa kakinya menuju ruangan khusus untuknya, ketika dia membuka pintu ibunya sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa eomma tidak menelpon dulu?"

"Jadi sekarang eomma harus izin dulu sebelum datang?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku" sanggah Yesung "kalau eomma menelpon dulu paling tidak aku bisa bersiap dan eomma tidak harus menunggu"

Ibunya mendengus "Untuk apa? Toh eomma tidak pernah jadi prioritas bagimu"

"Eomma—" desah Yesung sedih dengan tuduhan ibunya

"Itu benar kan? Selama dua minggu ini apa pernah kau mengunjungi eomma di rumah?"

"Bukankan eomma sudah tahu banyak hal harus aku urus, jangankan pergi berkunjung untuk punya waktu sekedar istirahat saja sangat susah"

"Banyak urusan?" Ibunya tertawa "Yang eomma tahu kau hanya punya satu urusan yaitu Siwon dan anaknya"

Yesung memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, dia coba meredam emosi yang tiba-tiba memuncak dengan sikap ibunya "Kumohon eomma aku tidak ingin bertengkar gara-gara masalah ini"

"Siapa yang mengajak bertengkar? eomma hanya ingin kau tahu apa itu prioritas" ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati meja Yesung

"Dan prioritasku saat ini adalah Ye eun dan Siwon, eomma!" jawab Yesung dengan nada suara yang meninggi

Ibunya tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Yesung "Eomma tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Yesung, Siwon punya banyak uang dia bisa membayar pembantu atau pengasuh untuk mengurus dia dan anaknya kenapa harus kau yang mengurus mereka"

"Ini bukan soal Siwon mampu atau tidak, ini pilihanku eomma, aku yang ingin mengurus Ye eun, aku yang ingin menemani dan menghibur sahabatku di saat dia bersedih apa itu salah?"

"Kau mengharapkannya lagi" Tebak ibunya dengan nada sedih "Kau berharap bisa mengambil alih posisi Victoria, iya kan?"

"Eomma, kenapa eomma tega berbicara seperti itu?"

"Karena eomma sangat mengenalmu"

"Tapi eomma tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu"

"tapi semua itu benar kan?"

Yesung hanya membisu, dia ingin menyangkal tapi ada bagian dalam dirinya yang setuju dengan kata-kata sang ibu.

"Yesung sadarlah!" teriak ibunya "Hanya karena istrinya kini sudah meninggal bukan berarti dia tiba-tiba jadi gay dan akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terus-terusan di dekatnya!"

Seperti belati yang tajam ucapan ibunya menghujam dalam di dadanya.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan menemukan perempuan yang baru, jatuh cinta dan menikah lagi, lalu saat itu terjadi kau mau apa? Memulai rasa sakitmu dari awal?" ibunya kini terisak lalu kembali menghempaskan dirinya kembali di kursi

"Eomma rasa sudah cukup pengorbananmu untuknya Yesung, eomma sudah tidak sanggup menyaksikan anak eomma hidup seperti itu"

Yesung diam, tak mampu membentuk kalimat untuk menyangkal semua perkataan ibunya, semua terasa begitu menyakitkan, meski yang ungkapkan ibunya itu benar tapi tetap saja sangat sulit untuknya menerima.

"Siwon menemukan perempuan baru atau tidak itu urusan dia eomma, yang penting sekarang dia pulih dulu, maaf aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginan eomma, sekali lagi ini pilihannku, aku harap eomma mengerti" pinta Yesung sambil penuh harap pada ibunya, tapi tentu saja perempuan yang sangat dia cintai itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi keluar kantornya tanpa pamit, Yesung paham kekecewaan ibunya, untuk saat ini dia hanya membantu Siwon dan Ye eun sampai mereka seratus persen pulih dari duka mereka.

0

0

0

0

"Ajhussi—" panggil Ye eun ketika anak itu bermain ayunan di halaman belakang, Yesung yang menemani sambil mengurus pekerjaan dari jauh menoleh kearah anak itu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Kita berenang yuk?"

"Berenang?"

"Iya, aku suka berenang, dulu eomma berjanji membawa aku berenang tapi eomma keburu di panggil Tuhan" kata Ye eun sambil mendorong ayunannya lebih tinggi

Yesung menatap anak itu dengan sedih, meski tak di ungkapkan tapi Yesung yakin anak itu pasti sangat kehilangan ibunya.

"Baiklah hari sabtu ini kita pergi berenang, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi ajak appa ya ajhussi, aku kangen appa" kata Ye eun jujur, Siwon memang masih sangat terpukul, dia hanya keluar kamar untuk makan sebentar sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri di kamar bersama kenangan istrinya yang sudah tak ada

"Ajhussi, jangan-jangan appa sudah tidak sayang Ye eun, ya"

Yesung terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ye eun

"Sayang kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

Ye eun turun dari ayunan lalu menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di pangkuannya "Appa tidak pernah bermain lagi dengan Ye eun dan membacakan dongeng, sepertinya appa sudah tidak sayang Ye eun lagi.

Yesung buru-buru mendekap anak itu dengan erat, dia usap-usap lembut punggungnya "Tentu saja appa menyayangi Ye eun, apapun yang terjadi appa akan selalu menyayangimu sayang"

"Tapi kenapa appa tidak mau keluar kamar ajhussi?"

"Appa hanya sedang sedih sayang"

"Ye eun juga sedih ajhussi, kenapa appa tidak memeluk Ye eun?"

Yesung berusaha tenang dengan keluhan Ye eun yang terdengar memilukan

"Appa masih sayang dan akan memelukmu sayang, ajhussi janji sabtu nanti saat kita pergi berenang appa akan ikut dan Ye eun akan melihat betapa appa masih sangat menyayangi Ye eun, oke?"

Ye eun menganggukan kepalanya "oke"

0

0

0

Ketika Ye eun tertidur sesudah makan malam, kesabaran Yesung benar-benar mencapai puncaknya, dia masuk kamar Siwon tanpa mengetuk. Siwon masih terlentang tidur mendekap bingkai photo Victoria, Yesung tiba-tiba kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dia ambil bingkai photo itu, membuat Siwon terbangun dan menatap Yesung dengan kaget, Yesung tak peduli,sebelum Siwon sempat protes dia tarik selimut yang menutup sebagian besar tubuh Siwon lalu melemparnya ke lantai

"Yesung apa-apan kau ini?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, dia raih pergelangan tangan Siwon dan memaksa temannya turun dari tempat tidur

"Yesung apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" protes Siwon saat Yesung menarik tangannya, dia mungkin lebih besar tapi setelah beberapa pekan asupan makan yang sangat kurang, Yesung sedikit lebih kuat dan dengan mudah menarik Siwon

"Kau ini kenapa?" Siwon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yesung, Yesung tidak menyerah dia berjalan ke belakang Siwon dan kali ini dia mendorong Siwon sampai dia masuk kamar mandi, tanpa ampun dia nyalakan shower dan menyemprot Siwon sampai semua badanya basah, Siwon yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Yesung segera merebut pegangan shower menyampakannya ke lantai

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" tanya Siwon yang kini marah dengannya seluruh badannya yang basah

"Tidak" jawab Yesung "Aku tidak sedang melucu!" tandas Yesung "Aku hanya ingin kau sadar! Hanya ingin kau bangkit dari duka yang berkepanjangan, kau pikir Victoria akan senang melihatmu seperti ini?!" teriak Yesung dengan nada marah yang sama

"Sudah ku bilang Yesung jangan beri kau nasihat tentang sesuatu yang kau tak paham!" Siwon menunjuk ke wajah Yesung dengan mata yang kini membesar seakan rasa marahnya sudah sampai pada puncaknya

"Kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapa pun! Kau pikir mudah melupakan seorang yang kau sayang?! Orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta seperti kau tahu apa?"

Yesung tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan ketika kepalan tangannya mendarat di pelipis Siwon hingga membuatnya tersungkur di lantai kamar mandi, Siwon tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan Yesung, dia bukan tipe orang suka kekerasan tapi untuk saat ini Yesung pikir ini adalah hal yang perlu di lakukan untuk menyadarkan Siwon.

"Kau pikir kau adalah yang paling mengerti soal cinta, huh? Ya, terserah saja. Tapi sebelum meratap dan mengurung diri dalam kesedihan yang berkepanjangan seperti seorang pecundang, kau harus ingat kau punya seorang anak! Jika untuk orang dewasa sepertimu saja sangat sulit untuk menerima kepergian Victoria lalu bagaimana dengan Ye eun, dia itu hanya anak kecil yang jauh lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang eommanya, tapi kini setelah eommanya pergi dia juga di paksa untuk kehilangan appanya"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Yesung penuh tanya

Yesung balas menatap Siwon dengan tajam "Anak itu berpikir kau sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi, karena kau lebih suka di kamar daripada memeluk atau sekedar bermain dengannya, apa kau tidak sedih dengan semua itu? Kalian tinggal serumah tapi Ye eun bilang betapa rindunya dia dengan appanya?" Yesung menyeka airmata yang dia pun tak sadar kapan mulai menetes "Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik" kata Yesung sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berjalan menuju dapur sebelum dia sendiri menangis.

Yesung tatap tangannya yang mulai membiru sesuai meninju wajah Siwon

"Maafkan aku Siwon, maafkan"

**Bersambung**

**Notes :** Gimana suka? Author harap para pembaca sabar ya, jangan buru-buru minta Yewon bersatu, semua ada jalanya oke….saaabaaarrrrr

Gomo : bibi dari pihak ayah (buat yang gak ngerti^^V)


	5. Chapter 5

**Catatan : oh Readers Maaf author agak lama kali ini ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran author, makanya agak susah buat menulis. Maaf ya :)**

Hangatnya sinar mentari menemani Yesung pagi itu, beberapa sesaat dia menikmatinya sebelum kembali fokus pada _sandwich_ yang sedang di buatnya, sesekali dia raih cangkir kopi yang di buat sebelumnya untuk sedikit mengusir rasa kantuk, dia hanya memejamkan mata beberapa jam saja sampai akhirnya dia terpaksa bangun lagi untuk memulai aktifitasnya kembali.

"Ajhussi!" Ye eun tampak riang saat anak itu memasuki ruang dapur "Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi" balas Yesung berusaha seceria Y eun, dia kemudian mengambil cangkir kesukaan gadis cilik itu, sebuah cangkir bergambar_ mickey mouse _lalu membuatkannya susu

"Ini sarapanmu sayang" Yesung meletakan sandwich dan susu di depan Ye eun, lalu merapikan pita merah di rambutnya, anak itu langsung melahap sarapannya dengan semangat. Yesung mengangguk puas melihatnya, dia kemudian menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siang Ye eun

"Ajhhussi, hari sabtu kita jadi berenang?"

"Tentu saja"

"Appa ikut?"

Yesung tidak tahu soal itu, sejak kejadian malam sebelumnya dia bahkan yakin Siwon mulai membencinya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Ye eun

"Ye eun sayang, ajhussi tidak yakin kalau appa akan—"

"Appa ikut"

Yesung menoleh ke belakang kearah suara Siwon, dia berdiri di dekat pintu kini dia sudah terlihat lebih baik, temannya itu akhirnya bersedia mandi, bercukur dan mengganti bajunya. Pelipis kirinya sedikit memar, Dia melempar senyum tipis penuh rasa bersalah kemudian menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di samping Ye eun

"Tentu appa akan ikut" ulang Siwon sambil membelai rambut anaknya, Ye eun tentu langsung girang

"Benarkah?" Ye eun tampak belum percaya

"Tentu saja, bahkan kalau Ye eun mau setelah berenang kita main sepuasnya di taman hiburan dan makan es krim, bagaimana?"

"Iyaaaaaaa…..mauuuuuuuu….." Ye eun teriak kegirangan lalu memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Eh appa, wajah appa kenapa?" Ye eun menunjuk memar di wajah Siwon 

Siwon mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian yang memar "tidak apa, tadi appa jatuh di kamar mandi" Siwon mencuri pandang kearah Yesung lalu tersenyum lagi. Apa yang di katakan Siwon tidak sepenuhnya bohong, dia memang jatuh tapi karena Yesung yang mendorongnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Yesung coba membalas senyum itu lalu pura-pura menyibukan diri dengan keperluan sekolah Ye eun, dan membiarkan kedua anak dan ayah itu mengobrol untuk melepas rindu setelah beberapa minggu mereka tidak terlalu banyak bercengkrama.

Pagi itu Siwon bahkan memutuskan untuk ikut Yesung mengantar Ye eun pergi ke sekolah, dalam hal ini gadis cilik itu seakan mendapatkan hari yang istimewa, sepanjang perjalanan yang menghabiskan 20 menit itupun Ye eun tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Kali ini Yesung biarkan Siwon yang menanggapi semua yang keluar dari mulut mungil anak itu.

Setelah Ye eun aman di kelas bersama teman dan gurunya, Yesung dan Siwon kembali pulang, di dalam mobil keduanya kembali hening, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Yesung atau Siwon, saat akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah, Yesung memarkir mobilnya di saat itulah Siwon memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"Yesung" panggilnya

"Ya" jawab Yesung pelan, keduanya masih duduk di dalam mobil dan menatap lurus ke depan

"Maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Aku menyusahkanmu, Yesung. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap begini, kau mengurus Ye eun selama berminggu-minggu padahal dia adalah tanggung jawabku"

Yesung menoleh "Aku tidak keberatan mengurus Ye eun, dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri, jadi kau tidak usah minta maaf"

Siwon menundukan kepalanya "Bukan hanya itu" ungkap Siwon sambil mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Yesung, matanya memancarkan rasa sedih "Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan"

Yesung membuang pandangannya sejenak, terdengar kembali kalimat yang di ucapkan Siwon di depan makam istrinya "Maksudmu tentang aku yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu? Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta dan kehilangan? Sudahlah Siwon" ujar Yesung pelan "Jangan di pikirkan lagi, yang paling penting sekarang kau bangkit dan melanjutkan hidup, kau tahu Vic pasti akan sangat marah kalau kau mengabaikan Ye eun, dia buah hati kalian, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Vic, kau harus belajar mengurus Ye eun"

"Kau benar, aku terlalu egois memikirkan kesedihanku sendiri aku sampai melupakan Ye eun, kasihan anak itu"

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus membayar waktumu yang hilang bersama dia, anak itu sangat merindukanmu Siwonie" Ujar Yesung, matanya melihat bagian pelipis Siwon yang membiru "Apa pelipismu sakit?" tanya Yesung meski itu pertanyaan bodoh, melihat dari bentuknya saja Yesung yakin itu terasa sakit

"Sakit tapi aku pantas mendapatkannya"

"Sudahlah ayo ikut aku" ajak Yesung sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil, dia langsung menuju dapur, tanpa banyak bertanya Siwon mengikuti

"Duduklah" pinta Yesung sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa _ice cube_ membungkusnya dengan handuk kecil lalu mendekati Siwon dan dengan hati-hati dia menempelkan bungkusan es tadi ke bagian wajah Siwon yang memar

Siwon sedikit meringis saat rasa dingin menyapa kulitnya "Peganglah beberapa lama agar bengkaknya berkurang"

Siwon mengangguk

"Kau mau makan?"

Siwon kembali mengangguk, tanpa bertanya apa yang dia mau Yesung langsung menyiapkannya, dia sudah terlalu hapal apa yang Siwon suka dan tidak.

"Kapan kau mulai kembali bekerja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, secepatnya mungkin" ujar Siwon pendek

Yesung menyalakan kompor lalu mengambil wajan dan menuangkan sedikit minyak goreng ke dalamnya "Sebaiknya begitu" komentar Yesung mulai mengiris bahan masakannya "Jiwon sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dia juga terdengar stress dengan tanggung jawab yang harus dia emban"

"Dia harus belajar, almarhum appa mewariskan perusahaan bukan untukku saja tapi juga untuknya"

"Iya aku tahu" ujar Yesung sambil memasukan irisan bawang ke dalam wajan "Tapi meski begitu dia belum terbiasa menghadapi konflik di dunia kerja, dia butuh bimbingan Siwonie"

Siwon bangkit berdiri, dia letakan handuk bekas es di wastafel lalu membalikan badannya untuk kemudian menyandarkan badanya disitu sambil menonton Yesung memasak "Ya, kau benar, aku harap setelah ini mau belajar serius bekerja dan berhenti menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak perlu"

Yesung tersenyum ketika dia mencuri pandang kearah Siwon, tak mengerti dengan senyum simpul temannya, Siwon menautkan alisnya sambil bertanya "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu lalu terus mengaduk-aduk masakan yang di buatnya, dalam hati Yesung bersyukur, Siwon kembali berbicara dan bersikap seperti orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Ketika makanan siap keduanya lalu sarapan bersama, meski hanya sedikit obrolan yang tercipta, tapi setidaknya Siwon terlihat lebih baik, Yesung kemudian pamit untuk pergi ke _mouse&rabbit_ dan berharap bisa sedikit punya waktu untuk tidur beberapa jam saja di ruangannya.

0

0

0

0

"Akhirnya kau datang bossss…." Sulli tergopoh menghampirinya ketika Yesung baru selangkah memasuki kafe miliknya

Dahi Yesung berkerut melihat gadis itu, dia menatap sekeliling, karyawannya yang lain juga tampak gusar "ada apa?"

"Ada orang yang memaksa bertemu denganmu, aku sudah bilang bahwa kau belum datang tapi dia tetap memaksa"

"Siapa?" Yesung penasaran

"Katanya dia pemilik baru bar sebelah" ujar Sulli dengan wajah yang cemas

Yesung berpikir sejenak, dia memang mendengar berita tentang pemilik bar sebelah kafe miliknya yang bangkrut sampai akhirnya harus menjual semua asetnya, Yesung kemudian bertanya "Sekarang di mana dia?"

"Di ruanganmu"

Tanpa kembali bertanya Yesung menuju ruang kerjanya, di sana dia mendapati pria yang tampak lebih muda darinya sedang sibuk memperhatikan lukisan yang ada di dinding ruangan yang di hadiahkan Siwon untuknya, Yesung kemudian berdehem untuk menarik perhatian pria itu, berhasil, tamunya kemudian membalikan badannya.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"Apa kau yang bernama Kim Yesung? Kalau bukan aku tidak mau bicara" Tanya pria itu dengan nada yang terdengar angkuh

"Benar, aku Yesung"

Pria itu menyeringai "Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita bicara" ujarnya lalu kemudian duduk di kursi tamu bahkan mempersilahkan Yesung duduk juga seakan dialah tuan rumah bukan sebaliknya.

Setelah keduanya duduk, pria itu memperhatikan Yesung sejenak. 

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" pria itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri "Aku yakin karyawanmu sudah memberimu informasi bahwa aku adalah pemilik baru bar yang ada di sebelah kafe milikmu, dan kedatanganku kesini untuk bertanya berapa uang yang kau inginkan agar kau mau melepas gedung tempatmu ini?"

Kedua alis Yesung bertaut "Maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi "Ayolah jangan pura-pura bodoh" ujarnya tanpa ragu "Aku berencana membuat_ Bar and Resto_. Jadi tembok penghalang gedung kita akan aku rubuhkan, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama jadi sekarang sebutkan nominal uang yang inginkan"

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku tidak pernah berencana menjual tempat ini" tegas Yesung berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah tamunya yang bersikap sangat sombong di depannya

Cho Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya sesaat sebelum menatap tajam kearah Yesung "Kau tidak perlu berencana, aku sedang membicarakan uang, kau tinggal sebut saja dan aku akan langsung memberinya padamu"

"Aku bukan tidak butuh uang tapi tempat ini benar-benar tidak di jual"

"Tidak di jual?" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek "Tempat ini bahkan tidak ramai dengan pengunjung, satu atau dua bulan lagi juga pasti bangkrut jadi sebelum itu terjadi lebih baik kau jual saja"

"Maaf tuan Cho tapi aku tegaskan sekali lagi . .jual" tegas Yesung lagi dan berharap pria itu berhenti bersikap memaksa, tapi dia itu malah menyilangkan kakinya, matanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Yesung berusaha agar tidak gentar menghadapi manusia semacam ini. Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum sinis

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil berdiri "aku pamit, permisi" dan Cho Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja. Yesung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap pria yang baru berbicara dengannya. Padahal wajahnya lumayan menarik jika saja sikapnya tidak sekasar itu, dia akhirnya Cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

0

0

0

0

0

"Sepertinya dia tipe orang kaya yang tidak suka penolakan"

Yesung mendengus mendengar komentar Sungjoon tentang pertemuannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun siang sebelumnya, temannya itu sengaja berkunjung untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi dia mau menawar berapa pun aku tetap tidak akan menjualnya!" tandas Yesung yakin, meningat Cho kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya kesal "Kau sudah dengar kan tentang perjuangannku membangun usahaku, meski sekarang sedang mengalami penurunan aku tetap akan mempertahankannya"

"Ya sudah tidak usah di pikirkan" ujar Sungjoon kepada Yesung "Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?"

Hati Yesung berubah senang mendengar nama itu "Lebih baik, akhirnya dia mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, katanya dia akan mulai bekerja kembali dalam waktu yang dekat"

"Syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya" Ungkap Sungjoon tulus "Terus rencanamu apa selanjutnya?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sungjoon, temannya itu tampak penasaran mendengar jawaban darinya

"Yesung?" panggil Sungjoon "Kau tidak berencana untuk terus tinggal di rumahnya kan?"

Yesung kembali menundukan kepalanya, dia belum memikirkan hal itu, sejak Victoria meninggal, dia seakan pindah ke rumah Siwon, setengah pakaian yang dia miliki sudah berpindah ke kamar tamu milik temannya, tentu alasan dia adalah untuk mengurus Ye eun, sampai kapan? Dia pun tidak tahu

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?" pinta Yesung penuh harap

Sungjoon mengernyitkan keningnya saat dia menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya, dia kemudian menghela nafas "Terserah" gumamnya lalu mengambil cangkir kopi di depannya dan menghabiskannya

"Sungjoon, kau tidak berpikiran aneh tentangku kan?"

Sungjoon tertawa pelan, menyimpan kembali cangkirnya lalu menyilangkan tangannya di dada "Aneh apa maksudnya?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya "Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir aku mengharapkan Siwon dengan tinggal bersamanya"

"Bukankan tadi kau yang bilang tidak ingin bahas tentang ini? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang membuka kembali topik ini?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham"

"Kenapa aku harus salah paham?" Sungjoon balik bertanya "Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang kalaupun kau mengharapkan dia lagi, pertanyaannya adalah apakah kau siap dengan segala konsekuensinya?"

"Maksudnya?"

Sungjoon kembali tertawa "Kau sudah tahu maksudku Yesung" temannya tersenyum penuh arti "Kau seakan selalu tertarik oleh gravitasi Siwon dan membuatmu terjebak di jalannnya, aku hanya berharap kali ini kau mengambil jalan yang lain kalau tidak kau akan terjebak dan tidak akan mampu keluar"

Yesung benci dengan segala perumpamaan Sungjoon, kenapa temanya tidak bicara langsung saja, tapi dari nada bicara nya Yesung mendengar ketidak setujuan Sungjoon dengan sikap yang dia ambil.

"Aku harus pergi" ujar Sungjoon

"Secepat itu?" tanya Yesung, sudah beberapa minggu mereka berdua Cuma berhubungan lewat telepon saja, jujur Yesung sangat rindu berbicara langsung seperti ini dengan Sungjoon dan bisa bebas berkeluh kesah tentang apapun.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus" Sungjoon memakai jaketnya "Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal menelpon, oke"

Yesung mengangguk pelan "Oke"

Setelah itu Sungjoon keluar dari kafenya meninggalkan Yesung sendiri dengan segala pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

0

0

0

0

"Bukankah kita bisa membelinya di sana? Kenapa kau harus masak sebanyak ini?" Siwon tampak kaget melihat Yesung sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka "Kita ini mau pergi berenang Yesung bukan kemah"

Yesung mendelik kearah temanya "Tentu saja kita bisa membelinya tapi aku hanya ingin Ye eun memakan masakan rumah daripada makanan tidak sehat yang pastinya Ye eun inginkan, lagipula setelah berenang aku berencana kita bertiga piknik di taman dan menyantap makanan ini"

Sebuah senyum penuh arti muncul di wajah Siwon, lesung pipitnya menjorok ke dalam saat dia akhirnya mengerti apa yang ada di kepala temannya "Oh jadi begitu? Kau menyiapkan bekal karena kau ingin kita pergi piknik?"

Yesung mencolek lesung pipit Siwon dengan telunjuknya "Betul" jawabnya

"Baiklah aku setuju" ujar Siwon mencoba mencicipi udang goreng _crispy _di salah satu tempat bekal yang Yesung siapkan tapi Yesung memukul tangannya

"Tidak boleh" larang Yesung dengan sedikit kejam lalu buru-buru menutupnya

"Aku ingin mencicipinya Yesung" pinta Siwon dengan nada suara kekanak-kanakan

Yesung buru-buru memasukannya kedalam tas yang dia siapkan untuk membawa bekal makanan mereka "Nanti!" ujar Yesung mencubit tangan Siwon sambil berlalu ke ruang tamu untuk melihat Ye eun yang sudah siap pergi.

"Pelit!" teriak Siwon, Yesung hanya meresponnya dengan tawa

"Yesung ayo turun" pinta Siwon meminta nya untuk bergabung bersamanya dan Ye eun untuk berenang, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku disini saja"

"Ajhussi….ayoooooo berenang" rengek Ye eun

"Ye eun berenang dengan appa saja ya, ajhussi di sini saja" ujarnya sambil memegangi handuk untuk mereka berdua, mereka akhirnya menyerah membujuk Yesung dan meneruskan untuk berenang, Ye eun tampak bahagia dengan keberadaan ayahnya, tak hentinya dia tertawa, Yesung ikut bahagia melihat keceriaan anak itu.

Siwon mengangkat Ye eun di pundaknya lalu memutar-mutar anak itu di air, Ye eun tertawa keras membuat Yesung ikut tertawa melihatnya, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka juga ikut menatap kearah Siwon, Yesung sadar beberapa pengunjung perempuan tampak memandang dengan penuh rasa ketertarikan, Yesung tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Siwon memang tampak sangat mempesona dengan tubuh atletisnya yang dia pamerkan hari ini.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian setelah keduanya lelah berenang, mereka akhirnya keluar dari kolam, Yesung memberikan handuk yang di pegangnya pada Siwon sebelum menarik Ye eun dan membantunya mengeringkan badan dan rambutnya

"Ye eun sudah puas berenangnya?" Tanya Yesung sambil dia mengeringkan rambut anak itu

"iya, Ye eun puas dan senaaaaaannngggg" jawab anak itu dengan ekspresi menggemaskan, bibir Yesung tersungging dan mencubit gemas pipinya

"Lapar tidak?"

"Iya-iya Ye eun lapar ajhussi" jawab anak itu lagi

"Baiklah sekarang pakai baju dan kita piknik di taman, setuju?"

"Setujuuuu!" teriak Ye eun semangat

"Aku punya bagian kan?" keluh Siwon yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Ye eun dan Yesung

Yesung menyeringai "Kalau kau jadi anak baik—"Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon "—mungkin aku akan memberi bagian"

"Ayolah, aku juga lapar" rengek Siwon meniru Ye eun, Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah temannya

"Appa makan sama Ye eun saja"

"Aww sayang, itu baru anak appa" Siwon menarik Ye eun ke dalam pelukannya "Lihatlah ajhussi jahat, tidak mau memberi appa makan"

Ye eun tertawa geli

"Jangan coba mempengaruhi anakmu, Ye eun tahu aku tidak jahat"

"Tapi kau jahat padaku"

"itu karena kau menyebalkan"

"Tuh Ye eun dengar? Ajhussi menyebut appa menyebalkan, padahal appa baik kan?"

Ye eun mengangkat kepalanya "Iya appa baik , ajhussi juga baik, Ye eun ingin tinggal bersama appa dan ajhussi selamanya"

Siwon mengecup lembut kening anaknya "oke, kita bersama selamanya" ujarnya setuju

Di momen seperti inilah Yesung merasa mereka seperti keluarga sebenarnya, meski esok dia tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah itu mereka akhirnya bertiga piknik di taman, Ye eun, Yesung dan Siwon berbincang dan sesekali tenggelam dalam tawa. Yesung lega Siwon makan dengan lahap setelah berminggu-minggu hanya makan sekedarnya saja. Sementara Ye eun tidak jauh beda, Yesung sengaja memanjakan anak itu dengan segala makanan kesukaanya, hingga dia asyik menyantap semua bekal yang di buat Yesung untuknya.

Ye eun meneguk minumannya ketika dia selesai makan, tapi kemudai ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannyan "Anak kucinggg" teriak Ye eun berdiri lalu menghampiri anak kucing liar berwarna putih hitam yang diam di bawah sebuah pohon kecil, Yesung membiarkan anak itu mengelus-elus anak kucing dan tak bisa menahan tawa saat Ye eun mulai mengajak kucing itu berbicara.

"Terima kasih"

Perhatian Yesung tercuri mendengar ungkapan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Siwon

"Terima kasih?" tanyanya dengan nada tak mengerti

"Sudah memperlakukan Ye eun dengan baik dan memastikan anakku sehat dan ceria, aku tahu eomma dan Jiwon tadinya hendak membawanya di tinggal bersama mereka tapi Ye eun memilih bersamamu, aku lega dan berterima kasih kau mau melakukannya"

Yesung terdiam sesaat sebelum dia berkata "Aku menyayangi Ye eun dan akan memastikan dia aman tanpa harus di minta tapi tahukah kau—" Yesung menatap Siwon "—kata-kata terakhir Victoria menguatkan tekadku, dia menitipkan Ye eun dan memintaku menjaga anak itu dengan baik, akan menjaga janjiku padanya sampai akhir Siwon"

Siwon menatapnya dalam "Victoria benar-benar mempercayaimu"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon kepada Ye eun yang masih asyik berbincang dengan anak kucing yang kali ini dia bawa di pangkuannya

"Sepertinya begitu, walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa"

"Karena kau orang baik" tukas Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yesung dan menariknya untuk duduk lebih dekat di sisinya, Yesung berusaha agar tidak gemetar, di atur nafasnya sampai akhirnya di bisa santai menikmati momen itu, selanjutnya mereka hening dan memilih memperhatikan Ye eun yang mulai bernyanyi untuk anak kucing itu. Keduanya tak menyadari sepasang mata sedang mengintai.

0

0

0

0

Yesung hendak mengambil beberapa pakaian ke apartemen miliknya saat di tempat parkir _basement_ seseorang menarik tangannya, Yesung hampir saja berteriak jika dia tidak segera mengenali wajah orang yang menariknya

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya aku, terima kasih masih mengingat namaku"

Mereka berjumpa seminggu sebelumnya tentu Yesung masih mengingatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Urusan bisnis?"

"Bisnis?"

"Ya bisnisku denganmu"

Yesung menyipitkan matanya, dia tahu apa yang di bicarakan Kyuhyun, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka orang ini masih belum menyerah dengan keinginannya "Aku tidak punya urusan bisnis denganmu" ujar Yesung sambil berlalu pergi tapi Kyuhyun menariknya lagi

"Lepaskan" Yesung berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya tapi dia gagal karena lelaki itu menggenggamnya dengan kuat

"Bersikaplah sopan , jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara"

Yesung tertawa mengejek "Kau berbicara tentang kesopanan? Kau sendiri tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku tanpa di undang dan memperlakukanku seperti ini, sekarang siapa yang tidak sopan?" tantang Yesung

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini jika kau tidak keras kepala dan menjual kafemu padaku"

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun, kau ini gila ya?" tanya Yesung mulai terbakar emosi "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan menjualnya!" Tegas Yesung lagi dengan nada tinggi

"Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa, tapi kau harus menjual kafemu padaku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sangat tenang bahkan hampir tanpa emosi meski genggaman tanganya malah semakin erat

"Meski aku menjualnya pun aku tidak akan sudi menjual kepada orang sepertimu!"

"Oh begitu? Apa ini berarti kau memintaku berbuat kasar?"

"Cara ini saja sudah kasar Cho Kyuhyun, jangan coba mengancamku, aku tidak takut"

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum licik lalu melepaskan genggaman di pergelangan tangan Yesung "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi keinginanku, tidak juga kau" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Yesung. Yesung tak bergeming mendengar perkataannya, bersikap mengalah kepada manusia seperti ini malah akan membuatnya semakin angkuh.

"Choi Siwon, Choi Ye eun, Kim jongjin, Kim jong gun, Im bokyung, Kim Ahn Zia" Kyuhyun menyebut nama orang – orang Yesung sayangi "Siapa yang harus ku ganggu pertama kali?"

Mata Yesung terbelalak mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun "Dasar gila! Bagaimana kau tahu tentang mereka? Awas kalau ka—"

"Jangan main-main denganku!" kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun meninggi

"kau yang bermain-main denganku, hidupku tenang sebelum kau datang"

Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa, jujur Yesung mulai ketakutan, sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang psikopat.

"Percayalah Kim Yesung, kalau kau tidak mengikuti keinginanku, kau akan menyesal" ancamnya lagi dengan mata tajam dan ekspresi mengintimidasi "Aku benci orang yang banyak tertawa seperti kau seakan semua kebahagiaan adalah milikmu"

Yesung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Cho Kyuhyun

"Aku beri kau waktu beberapa hari untuk berpikir, kalau selama itu kau tidak menghubungiku, aku anggap kau menantangku untuk membuktikan kata-kataku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sinis

"Aku tidak akan menghubungimu, aku akan menghubungi polisi!" Yesung balas mengancam, Kyuhyun malah tertawa mengejek

"Silahkan saja, mereka tidak akan berani menangkapku"

"Kau boleh saja punya uang tapi aku yakin kau tidak kebal hukum"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh misteri dia mendekati Yesung sementara Yesung mengambil langkah mundur "Kau lapor polisi, salah satu keluargamu mati, setuju?"

"Keterlaluan!" Yesung hendak melayangkan tamparan ke wajah pria itu tapi dia kalah cepat karena Kyuhyun keburu mendorongnya ke lantai

Buk! Yesung tersungkur

"Masalah ini kecil Yesung, kau jual kafemu urusan kita selelsai, kau tetap keras kepala? Kau yang akan aku selesaikan!"

Dengan itu Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan berlalu pergi, Yesung meringis menahan sakit, matanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kemudian menghilang di gelapnya malam, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia khawatir ancaman orang itu bukan hanya isapan jempol saja.

Haruskah dia melawan atau menyerah saja?

**Bersambung**

Catatan : oh Readers Maaf author agak lama kali ini ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran author, makanya agak susah buat menulis. Maaf ya :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yesung tertidur di meja kerjanya saat dia mengecek laporan bulanan kafenya, dia terlambat menjemput Ye eun, beruntung jalanan tidak macet jadi dia bisa leluasa mempercepat laju mobil yang di kemudikannya. Saat dia akhirnya sampai di gedung sekolah keadaan sudah mulai sepi hanya beberapa anak saja yang terlihat, Yesung melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari Ye eun tidak anak sama sekali tidak kelihatan, matanya kemudian bertemu dengan mata nona Park yang sedang memperhatikannya, tanpa menunggu lagi Yesung kemudian menghampirinya.

"Mister Kim" sapa nona Park sambil membungkuk sopan, Yesung ikut membungkuk sebelum dia berkata

"Ye eun dimana?"

Nona Park menautkan alis matanya, jelas dia terlihat bingung "Bukankah Ye eun sudah di jemput sepupunya?"

"Sepupu?" Yesung malah balik bertanya, dia coba berpikir tapi dia tidak pernah punya sepupu yang mengenal Ye eun

"Iya, katanya dia di suruh untuk menjemput Ye eun karena mister Kim sibuk" kata nona Park lagi

Dahi Yesung berkerut, dia berpikir keras dan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Siwon menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput Ye eun, tapi kalau memang begitu Siwon pasti memberi tahunya, tapi kemudian Yesung teringat sesuatu

"Sebentar" Yesung menatap nona Park "Apa dia memberi tahu namanya?"

Nona Park menggeleng, Yesung mulai khawatir

"Ya Tuhan kenapa sebagai seorang guru kau membiarkan muridnya pergi begitu saja?"

"Tapi dia meyakinkan saya kalau dia sepupumu, dia juga terlihat seperti orang baik jadi saya tidak punya kecurigaan apapun"

Rasanya Yesung ingin memarahi perempuan di depannya karena telah lalai tapi dia sadar marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Di saat dirinya di landa kebingungan, tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berdering, Yesung termenung melihat nomor tak dikenal di layar, tapi dia mengangkatnya juga

"Hallo?"

"Hallo Yesung"

Jantung Yesung seakan berdetak lebih kencang setelah mendengar suara orang di seberang telepon "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mencari gadis kecilmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang jelas mengejek

Rasa marah memuncak di kepala Yesung "Jangan bilang kalau sekarang Ye eun bersamamu" tanya Yesung dengan nada kesal

"Ow Yesung, sudah aku bilang beberapa hari yang lalu padamu untuk berhenti keras kepala kalau tidak aku akan menyelesaikanmu"

"Cho Kyuhyun kumohon jangan sakiti Ye eun"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Yesung kali ini tak mampu lagi menahan emosi, nona Park yang berada di depannya menatap aneh kearahnya.

Yesung berbalik meninggalkanya "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Siapa?"

"Ye eun brengsek! Ye eun dimana?"

"Uhmm...dimana ya?" Kyuhyun malah mempermainkan emosi Yesung

"Ku mohon Cho Kyuhyun kembalikan dia, dia tidak tahu apa-apa" Yesung coba meredam nada suaranya, bersikap keras pada Kyuhyun malah akan membuat lelaki itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau menjualnya?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup nafas panjang, dia tidak ingin menjualnya, kafe itu sangat berharga untuknya, butuh perjuangan yang lama sampai dia mampu membuka usaha sendiri tapi kini dia landa kebingungan, karena sebesar apapun dia mencintai kafenya itu tetap saja dia tak bisa meremehkan keselamatan Ye eun "Iya aku jual, sekarang ku mohon kembalikan Ye eun"

Yesung mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa panjang "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau jemput anak itu di apartemen miliku, aku akan mengirim alamatku di sms, aku menunggu mu disini jangan lapor polisi, jangan bawa teman"

Lalu bunyi suara beep terdengar tanda Kyuhyun menutup teleponya. Tak lama berselang Yesung menerima sms dari Kyuhyun, ternyata alamatnya berada lumayan jauh. Yesung ragu apakah dia harus memberitahu Siwon soal ini, dia pasti akan sangat panik, tapi Kyuhyun berjanji jika dia menyerahkan kafenya dia tidak akan menyakiti Ye eun, Yesung akhirnya menunda untuk memberi tahu temanya itu dan memutuskan untuk menjemput Ye eun terlebih dahulu baru dia akan berterus terang tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tapi dia juga khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padanya atau Ye eun, tanpa berpikir panjang dia kirim pesan singkat pada Sungjoon untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi tapi juga meminta temannya itu untuk tidak lapor polisi dahulu sebelum Ye eun di pastikan aman.

Membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk Yesung sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat yang di tujunya, dia langsung menuju tempat Kyuhyun, setelah memencet bel beberapa kali akhirnya pintu terbuka, wajah Kyuhyun yang angkuh menatapnya dengan seringai yang membuat Yesung sedikit gemetar. Dia mempersilahkan Yesung masuk lalu menutup pintunya, Yesung melihat sekeliling ruang yang lumayan megah itu, dia sadar tak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu Kecuali dia dan Kyuhyun, Yesung segera berbalik badan "Dimana Ye eun"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi "Dia aman" ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan

"Aku ingin melihat dia" Yesung tetap bersikeras

"Santai saja Yesung, kenapa terburu-buru?" tukas Kyuhyun "Kau ingin minum apa?" tawarnya sambil berjalan ke mini bar yang berada di sudut ruangan

"aku tidak ingin minum apapun, aku hanya ingin menjemput Ye eun"

"Minumlah dahulu baru pulang" Kyuhyun menuangkan minuman ke dua buah gelas di depannya, Yesung yakin itu adalah anggur atau semacamnya, dia bukanlah penggemar alcohol.

"Ini minumlah" Kyuhyun mengulurkan minuman tapi Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol"

"Cobalah dulu" Kyuhyun terus memaksa

"Sekali tidak ya tidak" Ujar Yesung tetap menolak

"Baiklah" tak di sangka setelah penolakan itu Kyuhyun lalu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan gelas itu ke lantai sampai hancur berkeping-keping, Yesung sampai lompat karena kaget di buatnya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dingin seakan dia tidak berbuat hal yang salah lalu dengan santai dia minum sendiri gelas anggur yang ada di tangannya sampai habis, usai itu dia letakan gelasnya di meja baru kemudian duduk di sofa miliknya, matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Yesung.

"Kau tidak ingin duduk?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian

Yesung ingin menjawab tidak tapi sepertinya orang di depannya tidak suka dengan kata 'tidak' maka dia pun dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju sofa takut pecahan gelas mengenainya, lalu duduk di seberang Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersedia menjual kafeku, kau boleh membuat surat ambil alih kepemilikan tapi sebelum itu kumohon kembalikan Ye eun, dimana dia?" Yesung coba menanyakannya lagi masih was-was dengan keadaan anak itu.

Kyuhyun memainkan kuku tangannya lalu dengan tanpa emosi dia jawab "Aku tidak tahu"

Yesung kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Kyuhyun yang besar kemungkinan sakit jiwa karena bagaimana mungkin orang yang normal bisa berbuat nekad seperti ini.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun jangan mempermainkanku"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, aku memang tidak tahu anak itu ada dimana"

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun malah tertawa melihat kemarahan Yesung, dia memangku dagunya sambil terus memperhatikan Yesung, hal ini benar-benar membuat Yesung jengah, tanpa menunggu izin Kyuhyun, Yesung berjalan menuju kamar yang ada di belakangnya, Kyuhyun tampaknya acuh melihat aksinya, dia tak marah atau melarang. Yesung coba buka pintunya tapi tak ada siapa-siapa, dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya menaikan alisnya dengan senyum misterius yang masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Ye eun?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan dia" nada bicara Kyuhyun masih sangat datar seperti sebelumnya

"Kumohon Kyuhyun berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, aku sudah bersedia memenuhi semua keinginanmua kenapa kau masih tidak mau menyerahkan Ye eun?"

"Aku benci melihat wajahmu" akunya kemudian

Yesung terkejut campur bingung dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun, mereka baru bertemu kurang dari dua minggu tapi dia sudah membencinya tanpa alasan yang cukup logis.

"Aku minta maaf jika wajah ini—" Yesung menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "—membuatmu muak setelah ini aku akan memastikan kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi untuk itu kembalikan Ye eun padaku"

"Ye eun sudah aku kembalikan ke rumahnya"

"Kembalikan?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengantarnya pulang"

Yesung tertegun, apa maksud dari semua ini, kalau memang Ye eun sudah ada di rumah lalu kenapa dia menyuruhnya ke sini , dia perhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang dingin "Aku tidak percaya" ujar Yesung sambil mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya, dia ingin memastikan kalau Ye eun sudah sampai di rumah atau Kyuhyun hanya mengelabuinya saja, tapi tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun merebut telpon genggamnya lalu melemparnya sampai membentur tembok dan hancur, Yesung terkesiap melihat apa yang baru saja di lakukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menelpon jadi jangan menelpon siapa pun" perintahnya dengan nada bicara datar tapi matanya terlihat bengis

"aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau Ye eun benar-benar sampai di rumah"

Kyuhyun membuang mukanya "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau takut anak itu terluka lalu kekasihmu marah?"

"Kekasih?" Yesung malah balik bertanya

Kyuhyun mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Yesung "Choi Siwon, dia kekasihmu kan?"

Yesung tidak paham darimana Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan itu "Aku dan di—"

"Aku benci pasangan seperti kalian"

"Benci? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa begitu banyak benci di dirimu, kita bahkan tak saling mengenal satu sama lain tapi kau ma—"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Teriak kyuhyun dengan mata membelalak penuh kekesalan

"Orang-orang seperti kalian hanya perduli tentang dunia kalian sendiri, tak sedikitpun kalian memahami kami"

Yesung mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tapi sama sekali dia tak paham dengan apa yang di bicarakan pria ini "Kami? Kami siapa?"

"Harusnya aku juga bahagia, harusnya aku dan dia juga bahagia" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang membuat Yesung semakin bingung

"Kau dan Choi Siwon terlihat bahagia sementara aku dan Sungmin" Kali ini wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedih "aku dan dia tak bisa bersama"

Yesung terkejut ketika butir airmata keluar dari sudut mata Kyuhyun, pria yang dari tadi terlihat bengis dan dingin kini wajahnya berubah sendu dan penuh kesedihan,Yesung jadi penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa Sungmin sebenarnya, apakah dia kekasih Kyuhyun, karena itukah dia tampak bersedih.

"Kyuhyun aku minta maaf jika kau dan Sungmin tidak bisa bersama tapi aku dan Si—"

"Sudah ku bilang tutup mulutmu!" Kyuhyun melompat ke dekat Yesung lalu dengan tanpa ampun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung dan berusaha mencekiknya. Yesung reflex mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun tapi dia gagal, sementara nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal.

"Aku akan melepaskan lehermu kalau kau berjanji takkan memotong pembicaraanku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan gigi bergemerutuk, wajah sendu itu kini berubah bengis lagi

Yesung yang hampir kehabisan nafas berusaha menganggukan kepalanya. Beruntung Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan cekikannya tapi nyawa Yesung kembali terancam saat tak di sangka Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jaketnya

"Kalau memotong pembicaraanku lagi, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan kepalamu dengan peluru di pistolku"

Yesung tak berani menjawab, melihat pistol teracung ke wajahnya nyalinya langsung ciut begitu saja.

"Kau begitu mudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama Choi Siwon sementara aku?" Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang "Aku kehilangan Sungmin" Kyuhyun mulai kembali tersedu "Dia pergi"

Keheningan menyapa ruangan itu, Yesung tak bergerak apalgi berbicara, hanya isak tangis Kyuhun yang terdengar

"Di Lotus bar itulah aku pertama kali bertemu Sungmin" Lotus bas adalah bar yang berdiri hampir bersamaan dengan kafe Mouse&Rabbit beberapa tahun yang lalu"—Saat itu aku masih mengira kalau aku ini lelaki normal yang hanya akan tertarik pada perempuan saja" mata Kyuhyun menerawang "tapi saat melihat Sungmin aku sadar perkiraanku tak sepenuhnya benar karena ketertarikanku padanya jelas bukan sekedar perasaan suka untuk jadi teman tapi lebih" Bibir Kyuhun sedikit tersenyum, mungkin dia mengingant memori indah "Di lain pihak aku sendiri tak yakin kalau Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama, kami kemudian berteman dekat dan aku semakin sadar betapa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengadapi dan mengakui perasaaku, menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal mudah, apalagi dengan latar keluargaku yang seperti itu semakin menyulitkanku untuk mengambil pilihan, tapi kemudian suatu hari Sungmin datang dengan seorang lelaki dan mengenalkan dia sebagai kekasihnya" Kyuhyun tertawa getir "Ternyata dia gay juga, aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu sampai akhirnya terlambat, aku bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengejek dirinya sendiri "Sungmin pergi bersama lelaki itu, di kemudian hari aku baru tahu bahwa Sungmin juga mencintaiku tapi karena aku tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaanku dia akhirnya lelah dan menyerah dengan perasaannya, dia meninggalkanku, tak ingin lagi menemuiku" Kyuhyun menatap sedih kearah Yesung "Hidup ini tidak adil"

Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya

"Aku membeli bar itu agar aku bisa mengingat kembali kebersamaan kami, aku ingin memperbaikinya dan membuat restoran sushi kesukaannya" Ujar Kyuhyun kali ini dengan senyum "aku berpikir jika suatu hari dia kembali mungkin Sungmin bisa memaafkkan kebodohanku dan mau menerima cintaku tapi—" mata teduh kyuhyun kini berubah ganas lagi saat dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Yesung "—kau menghalangi niatku, kau bahkan malah asyik bermain-main dengan Choi Siwon, tertawa dan bahagia sebagai pasangan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku dan aku benci itu!" Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menodongkan moncong pistolnya di dahi Yesung "Tidak ada yang boleh bahagia sebelum aku dan Sungmin bahagia bersama" ungkapnya serius, Yesung terperangkap lagi, kisah cinta Kyuhyun memang menyakitkan tapi entah kenapa kekecewaanya malah dia limpahkan pada orang tak berdosa seperti dirinya. Dan ironisnya dia dan Siwon bahkan bukan pasangan bahagia, mereka Cuma teman, meski Yesung tentu saja memiliki perasaan lain tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun salah paham.

"Kyuhyun kumohon jangan begini. Aku dan Siwon Cuma teman kami—"

"Jangan bohong!" Kyuhyun malah tidak percaya, pistolnya tepat berada di dahi Yesung "Kalau dengan cara ini kau pikir aku akan mengampunimu—" Kyuhuyn menarik nafas sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "—kau salah!"

Yesung benar-benar buntu dia kehabisan akal untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun, dia pikir mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia hidup di dunia "Kau menghalangi niatku untuk membangun hadiah untuk Sungmin sedangkan kau dan lelaki itu pergi berenang lalu piknik? Kau menjijikan Kim Yesung"

"Kyuhyun kumohon jangan begini, kumo—kumohon le—lepaskan aku, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, aku sudah merelakan kafeku kan? sekarang kau bisa membangun hadiah untuk Sungmin" Bujuk Yesung untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun "Kalau kau membunuhku, kau hanya akan dapat masalah, kau mungkin malah tidak bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Sungmin"

Sepertinya cara Yesung berhasil karena perlahan Kyuhyun menarik pistol itu dari dahi Yesung, dia berdiri lalu dia mundur beberapa langkah dan dia tampak berpikir.

Yesung dengan hati-hati memperhatikan kyuhyun yang berdiri seberangnya

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung coba berdiri, Kyuhyun masih tertunduk "Bisakah aku pergi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi dia jelas tampak lebih tenang.

Yesung ingin berlari keluar tapi dia sadar itu tindakan bodoh karena Kyuhyun memegang pistol, jika dia membuatnya marah dia akan dengan mudah menarik pelatuknya dan menembak Yesung.

"Kyu—" baru saja Yesung hendak bicara dari jauh terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepala matanya membelalak, menatap Yesung dengan curiga.

"Kau melapor polisi?" tuduhnya tanpa ragu, Yesung menggelengkan kepala, karena dia memang tidak melakukannya, sayang Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya, dengan langkah yang cepat Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan tanpa ampun dia pukul bagian kiri wajah Yesung sampai membuatnya terjungkal, rasa perih terasa di pipi kirinya, Yesung mengusapnya dan darah segar mengalir darinya akibat tergores cincin yang di jari Kyuhyun.

"A—aku tidak melapor polisi, Kyuhyun, aku bersumpah"

Tapi kata-kata Yesung terdengar tak masuk akal karena tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, beberapa ketukan keras di pintu apartemennya serta teriakan memintanya untuk membuka pintu dan menyerahkan diri jelas-jelas adalah polisi

"Bohong!" Kyuhyun memukul Yesung lagi dengan punggung pistolnya hingga membuat sudut bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah segar, rasa sakit yang amat sangat hampir membuat Yesung terasa lemas, polisi sudah datang dia harus bertahan.

Kyuhyun menodongkan pistolnya kembali kearah Yesung "Orang menjijikan sepertimu harus ma—" Kyuhyun tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena Yesung tanpa di sangka melompat kearah Kyuhyun dan berusaha mencoba merebut pistol dari tangannya, kyuhyun tak begitu saja menyerah, mereka bergulat di lantai dan….

Dor!

Tak di duga pelatuknya tertarik, kyuhyun tampak panik dan terdiam, Yesung memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil pistol itu dan melemparkannya dan di saat yang bersamaan pintu apartmen jebol dan beberapa petugas berseragam polisi menodongkan pistol kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak bersalah" rintih Kyuhyun tapi para petugas tak mendengarkannya dan dengan sigap meringkusnya, Yesung menyaksikan semua itu meski dengan nafas yang kini terasa begitu pendek

Seorang petugas mendekatinya "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu merangkak menuju tembok, karena merasa tubuhnya butuh sesuatu untuk bersandar

"Hey jangan banyk bergerak dulu" pinta petugas polisi itu, tapi Yesung tak menghiraukannya

"Yesung!"

Yesung merasa semakin lemah saat dia memalingkan matanya dan melihat Sungjoon mendekatinya

"Bertahanlah, ambulans akan segera datang" ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat panik

"Kau yang menelepon polisi?" tanya Yesung dengan lemah

Sungjoon mengangguk "Iya, aku sangat khawatir denganmu, makanya aku menelpon"

"Ya" jawab Yesung lagi dan saat itu dia merasa sangat kesulitan untuk membuka mata

"hey hey Yesung jangan tutup matamu, kau harus sadar, ayolah bertahan" Sungjoon memburu tubuh Yesung lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya tapi Yesung merasa sangat lelah dan makin lama matanya semakin berat sampai akhirnya kegelapan menguasainya.

0

0

0

0

0

Pertama kali yang Yesung rasakan saat dia membuka mata adalah tenggorokannya sangat kering, pandangannya juga terasa kabur dan untuk beberapa saat dia merasa bingung dan asing dengan tempat dia terbangun. Setelah matanya focus dia akhirnya sadar dia berada diruangan rumah sakit, ruangan itu sedikit gelap, Yesung pikir mungkin hari sudah malam, memorinya kemudian kembali ke saat dia di jebak Kyuhyun untuk datang ke apartmennya dengan alasan Ye eun. Mengingat Ye eun hatinya kembali was-was, bagaimana nasib anak itu.

Matanya kemudian terbentur dengan seseorang yang tertidur di di kursi sedang kepalanya bersandar di dekat tangan Yesung.

"Siwonie?" dia coba raih kepala Siwon untuk membangunkannya, Siwon terbangun dan matanya membesar melihat Yesung akhirnya sadar.

"Yesung?" Siwon bangun dari kursinya "Kau sadar? Oh Tuhan terima kasih" ujarnya dengan nada lega dan memeluk erat Yesung tapi entahlah pelukan itu menyakiti badannya dan membuat mengaduh

"Oh Tuhan maaf" Siwon terdengar menyesali perbuatannya "Aku hanya lega kau akhirnya sadar"

"Haus" keluhnya

"Sebentar" Siwon kemudian menuangkan segelas air lalu duduk di samping Yesung, membantu Yesung mengangkat badannya untuk meminum air itu, ketika dia selesai dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bantal

"Aku—"

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama 19 jam" potong Siwon memberi tahu Yesung

"huuh?" Yesung menatap Siwon tak mengerti

"Kau melawan orang brengsek itu dan membuat dirimu sendiri tertembak, beruntung peluru yang masuk ketubuhmu tidak mengenai bagian yang vital dan bisa di keluarkan dengan operasi yang tidak terlalu lama"

Yesung coba mengingat kembali, dia memang berusaha merebut pistol itu dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu berhasil dan melemparkannya, Sungjoon dan polisi datang dan setelah itu dia tak ingat lagi. Tapi dia ingat rasa sakit di pinggang kirinya. Perlahan dia buka selimut, perban putih kini membalut pinggangnya, ternyata dia benar-benar tertembak.

"Ye eun!" Yesung ingat anak itu lagi "Bagaimana keadaan Ye eun? Dia dimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Siwon "Kemarin Ye eun pulang di antar orang tidak di kenal, beruntung nyonya Jang sedang bertugas di rumah jadi Ye eun ada yang mengurus. Yesung merasa lega mendengar penjelasan Siwon, nyonya Jang adalah seorang pengurus rumah tangga yang Siwon bayar untuk datang membersihkan rumahnya 2 hari sekali, karena Siwon tidak suka ada orang asing di rumahnya, untuk itulah nyonya Jang tidak pernah menginap.

"Kau bodoh" cela Siwon tapi suaranya penuh kekhawatiran "Bagaimana mungkin kau berurusan dengan orang gila seperti Kyuhyun tapi kau tidak lapor polisi? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku soal ini"

Yesung hanya tersenyum "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir Siwonie"

Siwon memutar bola matanya "Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Melihatmu terbaring seperti ini membuatku khawatir juga Yesung"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Iya tapi bisa saja dia berbuat nekad dan kau akan berakhir lebih buruk dari sekedar tertembak"

"Iya aku tahu tapi aku terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Ye eun, saat mendengar Ye eun bersamanya aku hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya.

"iya aku—"

"Yesung!"

Kata – kata Siwon di sela Sungjoon yang memasuki kamar dengan tergopoh dan memburu Yesung "Kau sadar?" Sungjoon meraih jemari Yesung dan menggenggamnya .

"Sungjoon" Bibir Yesung menyunggingkan senyum melihat temannya itu "Kau di sini juga?"

"Tentu saja aku di sini, kau hampir membuatku gila, kau pingsan terlalu lama dan Tuhan andai aku dan polisi datang lebih cepat mungkin kau tidak akan sampai tertembak"

"Sudahlah Sungjoon, itu bukan salahmu" Yesung meremas tangan Sungjoon "AKu harusnya berterima kasih kau membawa polisi dan menyelamatkanku"

"ah tetap saja aku merasa kesal Yesung, harusnya sejak dari awal kau lapor polisi, Kyuhyun itu seorang psikopat, tapi jangan khawatir dia sudah di jebloskan ke penjara"

"Sebenarnya dia orang yang malang"

"Dia mencelakaimu!" ujar Sungjoon dan Siwon di saat yang bersamaan, keduanya lalu beradu pandang sejenak sebelum Siwon memalingkan matanya dan menatap Yesung

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menganggap dia malang?"

Yesung mengingat kembali cerita cinta Kyuhyun yang tragis "Ceritanya panjang" ujarnya sambil menguap "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur lagi"

"Tidurlah" kembali Siwon dan Sungjoon berbicara di saat yang bersamaan, hal itu membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Kalian mungkin sudah berkenalan saat aku pingsan kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk

"Baguslah" respon Yesung sambil kembali menutup matanya dan membiarkan rasa kantuk dan lelah kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya.

0

0

0

0

0

Saat Yesung bangun untuk kedua kalinya, Siwon masih berada di sini tapi kali ini dia tertidur dengan badan terlentang di sofa di seberang ruangan. Diam-diam Yesung merasa tersentuh dengan kesetiaan sahabatnya itu untuk menungguinya.

"Yesungie?" pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ibunya berjalan ke arahnya dengan di ikuti ayahnya "kau bangun?"

"eomma, appa" suaranya pelan kurang tenaga "Sebentar eomma panggil dokter dulu" ujar ibunya meninggalkannya sendiri lalu kembali bersama seorang dokter

"Appa lega kau sadar nak" ayahnya meremas pundak Yesung. Tak lama ibunya kembali bersama dokter yang merawatnya

"Hai aku doctor Min" seorang pria setengah baya memperkenalkan dirinya "di periksa dulu ya" ujar dokter itu sambil memeriksa tekanan darah Yesung dan lain sebagainya, setelah beberapa lama dokter itu tersenyum "Semuanya bagus, dalam 2 hari bisa pulang tapi di sarankan untuk tidak beraktifitas yang berat dahulu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan" saran dokter itu lagi, Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah dokter pergi meninggalkan kamar, Ibunya kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidurnya

"Bagaimana perasaanmu nak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma, tadi dengar kata dokter kan? Aku bisa pulang dalam dua hari"

Ibunya membelai rambutnya dengan lembut "Kau membuat eomma takut, Yesungie" ungkap ibunya sedih "saat Sungjoon menelpon eomma dan memberi kabar kau tertembak, rasanya eomma hancur, eomma pikir akan kehilanganmu nak, dan ketika eomma tahu bahwa kau hampir mati karena—" ibunya menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan Siwon masih tertidur, lalu mengecilkan suaranya "kau hampir mati karena anaknya?" Ibunya menunjuk kearah Siwon "Kau bodoh!"

""Eomma" Yesung menatap sedih pada ibunya "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan begini kejadiannya, eomma. Dari awal Kyuhyun memang mengancam tapi aku tidak mengira dia serius dengan ancamannya, asal eomma tahu dia juga mengancam akan melukai eomma, appa, jongjin bahkan Zia, jika yang di sakiti adalah salah satu dari kalian aku juga akan tetap menyelamatkan kalian walaupun aku harus tertembak di kepala sekalipun"

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan berkata seperti itu" gumam ibunya

"Sudahlah jangan berdebat lagi, yang penting sekarang Yesung selamat" ayahnya berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Siwon sebaiknya di suruh pulang, sejak kemarin anak itu tetap di sini, appa bahkan tidak melihatnya makan sedikitpun"

Yesung menatap lirih ke tempat Siwon berbaring

"Sungjoon juga sama" ibunya berujar "Hanya karena pekerjaanlah dia akhirnya pulang"

"Apapun itu kau mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang baik" ungkap ayahnya sambil tersenyum ke pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk setuju.

Karena dia butuh istirahat lebih, Yesung menyarankan kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang dan beristirahat juga, beruntung mereka mendengarkan permintaannya.

Tak lama setelah orang tuanya pulang barulah Siwon terbangun.

"Hei" sapa Yesung

"Hei" respon Siwon sambil mengusap kedua matanya "Maaf aku menungguimu tapi aku malah tertidur"

"Tidak apa. Kau juga butuh istirahat"

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengambil kursi plastik dan duduk di sebelah kasur Yesung

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya "Ya, kurasa begitu" jawabnya pendek "Ku dengar kau belum pulang dari kemarin, berarti kau tidak bekerja?"

"Yesung bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bekerja di saat sahabatku terbaring tak sadarkan diri?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar kau pulanglah"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu tapi kau terlihat lelah sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat di rumah"

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan lekat "Jika yang menungguimu Sungjoon apa kau akan berkata hal yang sama?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut "kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Sungjoon?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis "Aku Cuma penasaran karena selama ini kau tidak pernah cerita bahwa kau punya seorang teman bernama Sungjoon dan selama kau pingsan, kulihat dia sangat perhatian padamu sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal lama"

"Kami memang sudah bersahabat selama beberapa bulan"

"Bersahabat? beberapa bulan? Dan kau tidak pernah mengenalkan dia padaku? Apa kau berencana menggantikan aku dengan dia?"

Entah kenapa Yesung merasa tidak suka dengan nada bicara Siwon yang penuh dengan curiga dan tuduhan

"SIwon kau juga punya teman yang aku tidak kenal, apa aku pernah komplain? Tidak kan? Persoalan aku yang tidak memperkenalkan Sungjoon padamu Cuma masalah waktu saja, kau lupa selama beberapa lama ini kau seperti apa?" Yesung mengingatkan kembali masa-masa suram Siwon menghadapi kematian Victoria

Siwon terdiam "Ya kau benar, maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku begini, kau adalah orang yang sudah dewasa dan bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja" desah Siwon sambil mengusap rambutnya "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu" ujarnya sambil berdiri dari kursi

"Iya silahkan, hati-hatilah di jalan"

Siwon menjawabnya dengan senyuman tapi sebelum beranjak dia menatap Yesung kembali meski tampak ragu dia kemudian bertanya "Aku masih sahabat terbaikmu kan? Kau tidak akan menyingkirkanku kan?"

Yesung memandang mata Siwon dan melihat ketakutan disana "Tentu saja Siwon, sampai kapanpun kau tetap sahabatku"

Kini Senyum lebar tergambar di wajah Siwon "Terima kasih" ujarnya lalu berlalu pergi

Yesung mendesah pelan lalu memandang tembok putih di depannya, dia dan Siwon Sahabat selamanya….

Bersambung


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayo buka mulut"

"Sungjoon aku bisa makan sendiri"

Sungjoon tak menghiraukan perkataannya dan malah menggelengkan kepala dan memaksa untuk menyuapinya

"Ayo buka mulut" pinta Sungjoon lagi, Yesung memutar bola matanya, merasa sia-sia membantah niat baik Sungjoon, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya dan melahap setiap suapan yang di beri Sungjoon, temannya itu langsung mengunjunginya selepas dia bertemu pasien terakhirnya di hari itu.

"sudahlah, aku kenyang" ujar Yesung pada Sungjoon beberapa lama kemudian

"Eit ini dua suap lagi loh, ayo AAAAAAA—"

"Sungjoooon" Yesung merajuk "sudah ku bilang aku kenyang" ucapnya sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oh ayolah, anak baik buka mulut lagi"

Yesung tertawa mendengar perkataan Sungjoon "Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil"

"Karena kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil makanya aku memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil juga, ayo jangan bicara lagi sekarang buka mulutmu, AAAA—" Sungjoon memainkan sendoknya sambil membuat suara lucu seakan sendok itu adalah pesawat terbang

Dengan tawa kecil Yesung akhirnya menyerah dan menyantap makanan yang di sodorkan Sungjoon

"Hei"

Yesung menoleh kearah pintu dan Siwon berdiri disana, sesaat dia tampak ragu untuk memasuki kamar atau tidak

"Hey Siwon masuklah" panggil Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ya" respon Siwon dengan pendek, akhirnya berjalan masuk dan mendekati ranjang Yesung, dia berdiri di seberang Sungjoon.

"Hey Sungjoon" sapa Siwon

"Hey Siwon" balas Sungjoon

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu?" tanya Siwon sambil meletakan tangannya di bahu Yesung

Yesung menengadah sambil tersenyum sebelum dia menjawab "Lebih baik"

"Baguslah, katanya kau bisa pulang besok? Aku sudah putuskan untuk membawamu pulang ke rumahku"

Yesung memicingkan matanya, otaknya berusah mencerna kata-kata Siwon "Pulang ke rumahmu?" Yesung tidak tahu kapan Siwon memutuskan hal itu

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya "Ya"

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemenku sendiri Siwon"

"Dan bagaimana kau mengurus dirimu? Melihat keadaanmu susah pasti kau takkan bisa melakukan apapun sendiri"

"Aku bisa berusaha" ujar Yesung keras kepala dan tak begitu saja menerima tawaran temannya itu

"Dan kalau kau sudah berusaha tapi gagal, mau bagaimana?" tantang Siwon tak mau kalah

Yesung terdiam, tak tahu mesti jawab apa, sesaat Yesung melirik kearah Sungjoon yang dari tadi hanya bertindak jadi penonton, seakan sadar posisinya Sungjoon kemudian berdiri

"Uhm, aku keluar dulu ya—uhm ada perlu" ujar Sungjoon lalu bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung atau Siwon

"Siwon sekalipun aku ke rumahmu aku tetap akan mengur—"

"Aku yang akan mengurusmu" potong Siwon sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Kau harus bekerja mengurus perusahaanmu, bagai—"

"Aku bisa melakukannya dari rumah" potong Siwon lagi "Aku ini seorang CEO Yesung, sudah waktunya aku menggunakan kesempatan istimewa ini, sangat mudah bagiku mengontrol perusahaan, lagipula sekarang ada Jiwon yang membantuku, aku hanya perlu ke kantor kalau ada rapat penting dan aku punya banyak karyawan yang mengantar dokumen-dokumen yang perlu tanda tanganku" jelas Siwon dengan nada tidak sabar "Sebelum semua ini terjadi pun kau sudah tinggal bersamaku kan?"

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa membuatmu melakukan semua itu"

"Yesung—"nada bicara Siwon berubah lembut, dia kemudian meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya dengan erat "Kumohon, untuk sekali ini biarkan aku berbuat sesuatu untukmu, kau berakhir seperti ini karena kau begitu peduli pada anakku, aku sudah cukup sulit untuk membujuk eommamu agar mengizinkanku untuk membawamu ke rumah, jadi kumohon jangan menolaknya, lagipula kalau pun kau di apartemen Ye eun pasti akan merajuk untuk menemuimu setiap hari"

Yesung tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia akan sangat merepotkan Siwon, tentu sepanjang mereka bersahabat Yesung pernah meminta tolong dan membuat Siwon repot tapi buka seperti ini, tidak dalam situasi seperti ini

"Yesung?"

Yesung tersadar kembali dari lamunannya, dia tatap mata Siwon yang memancarkan ketulusan "Baiklah" jawab Yesung akhirnya menyerah, membuat Siwon terlihat lega dan tersenyum lebar

Keesokan harinya, Siwon akhirnya memboyong Yesung ke rumahnya, meski sebelumnya Yesung harus mendengarkan ceramahpanjang dari ibunya tentang keputusan ini, ternyata ibunya itu sengaja memberi izin pada Siwon untuk membawanya pulang dan berharap Yesung sendirilah yang akan menolaknya tapi rencana ibunya itu berantakan dengan sendirinya karena Yesung malah memutuskan untuk menyetujui usul Siwon itu.

"Hey kita sudah sampai ayo bangun" Siwon menepuk bahu Yesung pelan

Yesung yang tertidur di perjalanan kemudian terjaga, di sambut senyum berlesung pipit milik Siwon

"Sebentar" pinta Siwon kemudian dia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memutari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung

"Ayo kubantu turun" ucap Siwon lalu dengan hati-hati menggandeng Yesung, dengan luka di bagian pinggang memang agak menyulitkan Yesung untuk berjalan seperti biasa, sedikit gerakan membuat lukanya terasa sakit lagi

"Hati-hati" ujar Siwon lagi masih dengan kehati-hatian penuh memegangi tangan Yesung, khawatir dia akan jatuh.

"Ajhusssiiiiiiiiiiii…." Sebuah suara riang menyambut kedatangan Yesung, Ye eun berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri, gadis cilik itu hampir saja menghambur ke pelukannya jika saja Siwon tidak mengingatkannya dengan sebuah acungan tangan.

"Ups, maaf ajhusii, Ye eun lupa" aku gadis itu lalu dengan hati-hati dia berjalan kearahnya dan meraih tangan Yesung lainnya

"Ye eun rindu ajhussi" ungkap anak itu lagi, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anak itu membuat Yesung terharu, dia usap lembut kepala anak itu

"Ajhussi juga rindu" balas Yesung tulus, setelah itu terdengar seseorang membersihkan tenggorokannya, sebuah sinyal meminta perhatian, Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan dia baru menyadari ada seorang perempuan muda di depan mereka

"Oh Yesung aku hampir lupa" Siwon terlihat menyadari sesuatu "Ini Sunny, dia pengasuh baru Ye eun"

Yesung menatap Sunny sesaat, perempuan muda itu berbadan mungil dan memiliki senyum yang menawan, kemudian Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon "Pengasuh?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya "Jangan menatapku seperti itu oke" pinta Siwon sambil meletakan telapak tangannya di bahu Yesung "Tentu aku mencari pengasuh untuk Ye eun, kau tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengurus Ye eun saat kau begini kan? Lagi pula kau sudah cukup bekerja keras selama ini, Ye eun butuh seseorang yang menemaninya setiap saat sementara aku harus bekerja, kau juga, makanya aku membawa Sunny untuk tinggal di sini dan mengasuh Ye eun" Siwon coba menjelaskan

Tapi entahlah Yesung merasa kurang setuju dengan keputusan Siwon, lagi pula sejak kapan Siwon membiarkan orang asing untuk tinggal di rumahnya, sejak Victoria masih hidup pun, Siwon tidak mengizinkan pelayan untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan hanya menyuruh nyonya Jang untuk datang setiap dua hari sekali untuk membersihkan rumah, beruntung Victoria adalah istri yang pintar memasak jadi dia tidak pernah membutuhkan juru masak profesional seperti layaknya orang-orang kaya di luar sana, Siwon berbeda dia tidak suka yang seperti itu dan lebih memilih rumah yang di huni oleh anggota keluarga saja, tapi kini kenapa dia membiarkan Sunny untuk tinggal satu atap dengannya, Yesung juga merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Sunny yang mengambil tanggung jawab Ye eun darinya

"Hey—" Siwon mengusap punggungnya untuk menariknya dari lamunan, dia menatap Siwon penuh tanya, Siwon memberi sinyal kearah Sunny, Yesung menoleh dan dia sadar Sunny mengulurkan tangannya

"Namaku Sunny, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Tuan? Mister?ajhussi?nuna?"

Yesung sedikit tersenyum dengan panggilan terakhir yang di sebut Sunny "Aku lebih menghargai kau memanggilku oppa daripada nuna" ujar Yesung sambil meraih tangan Sunny dan menjabatnya "Namaku Yesung"

Sunny tersenyum dengan mata penuh binar "Oke Y-e-s-u-n-g o-p-p-a"

Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar cara Sunny mengeja namanya

"Oke oke Sunny ajak Ye eun bermain dulu, aku harus mengantar Yesung ke kamar" perintah Siwon sambil kembali melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Yesung untuk membantunya berjalan

"Appa, Ye eun tidak ingin main, Ye eun mau menemani ajhussi" protes Ye eun saat Sunny mengajaknya pergi

"Ye eun sayang, ajhussi harus istirahat dulu, nanti saja ya, sekarang Ye eun bermain dengan Sunny eonni dulu ya"

Ye eun cemberut mendengar perkataan ayahnya tapi dia akhirnya menurut dan pergi keluar bersama Sunny

"Kau benar-benar serius membiarkan Sunny tinggal di sini?" tanya Yesung saat keduanya sudah pergi

Siwon hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala lalu mendukung Yesung berjalan "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar di bawah untukmu, agar kau tidak naik turun tangga" uujar Siwon memberi tahu Yesung, biasanya Yesung menempati kamar tamu yang berada di lantai atas tapi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, hal itu pasti akan menyulitkannya, beruntung Siwon terlebih dahulu memahami hal ini.

"Wah kau mendekorasi ulang kamar ini?" tanya Yesung sedikit terpana ketika akhirnya mereka memasuki kamar yang di siapkan Siwon, tempat tidurnya jelas baru dan tampak lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya

"kapan kau ke apartmenku?" tanya Yesung saat melihat beberapa barang miliknya bahkan sudah di ada situ

"Tadi malam" jawab Siwon pendek lalu membantu Yesung duduk di kasur "Aku pinjam kunci dari eommamu, dan membawa beberapa keperluanmu, aku ingin membuatmu merasa senyaman mungkin" ujar Siwon yang kemudian berlutut di depannya dan mulai membantu Yesung membuka tali sepatunya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada ragu-ragu "Aku memasuki apartemenmu tanpa izin"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku tidak menyimpan rahasia di sana" tukas Yesung sambil membuka jaketnya

"Syukurlah" Siwon terdengar lega lalu bangkit berdiri dan menyimpan sepatu Yesung di rak yang berada di sudut ruangan

"hey aku masih terkejut kau membiarkan orang asing tinggal rumahmu" Yesung masih penasaran dengan keputusan Siwon soal Sunny

Siwon menatapnya sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil jaket yang pegang Yesung lalu menggantungnya

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan Ye eun menyusahkanmu Yesung, lagipula Sunny bukan orang lain, dia adalah adik temanku, anak itu tidak suka bekerja di belakang meja, dia lebih suka mengerjakan sesuatu yang sifatnya tidak mengikat, saat aku ceritakan soal pengasuh pada temanku itu, dia langsung merekomendasikan Sunny, dan dia setuju begitu saja dengan syarat aku tidak mengekangnya, dia sangat cepat akrab dengan Ye eun, selain itu dia adalah seorang yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis, bermain dengan Ye eun tidak akan menyita waktunya untuk menulis, lagi pula aku tidak menuntutnya untuk mengurus Ye eun dengan sepenuhnya, aku hanya ingin dia jadi teman Ye eun, dan dia cukup kompeten, karena itu aku mempercayainya untuk tinggal di sini, lagipula Ye eun butuh sentuhan perempuan"

"oh" adalah satu-satunya respon yang di berikan Yesung

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau istirahat" ucap Siwon menaikan kedua kaki Yesung ke kasur lalu menarik selimutnya sampai menutup tubuh Yesung sampai ke dada, Siwon tersenyum padanya "tidurlah, beberapa jam lagi aku bangunkan untuk makan dan minum obat, kalau ada perlu apa-apa panggil saja aku di ruangan sebelah"

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya "Ruangan sebelah?"

"Aku pindahkan ruang kerjaku ke sebelah agar kita lebih mudah berkomunikasi" jelas Siwon menjawab kebingungan Yesung

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala dengan senyum yang masih menghias wajahnya, tak di duga Siwon kemudian membungkuk lalu mengecup keningnya "selamat tidur" ucap Siwon sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku dan kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sepanjang mereka saling mengenal ini pertama kalinya Siwon mengecup keningnya. Perlahan Yesung mengusap kening bekas kecupan Siwon, hatinya terasa hangat dan bibirnya perlahan tersungging. Dia tutup matanya dan membiarkan rasa hangat bekas bibir Siwon di keningnya mengantarnya tidur.

0

0

0

Saat Yesung terbangun beberapa jam kemudian, rasa lapar mengusiknya, perutnya terasa keroncongan, Siwon bilang dia hanya perlu memanggilnya tapi dia tidak ingin merepotkan, dengan pelan pelan Yesung singkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur, dia baru saja hendak berdiri ketika pintu ke kamarnya terbuka dan Siwon tampak terkejut melihatnya

"hey kau mau kemana?" Siwon menghambur kearah Yesung seakan dia khawatir Yesung akan jatuh jika tidak di bantunya

"Aku—aku lapar" aku Yesung dengan sedikit malu, dia yakin pipinya kini merah merona

"Oh lapar?" ulang Siwon "Sudah kau duduk dan tunggu di sini, biarkan aku yang menyiapkan, aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu, yang harus aku lakukan hanya memanaskannya saja" ujar Siwon "Oke jangan kemana-mana ya" pinta Siwon lagi seakan Yesung mampu kabur dan berlari dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Iya aku tunggu di sini" Yesung meyakinkan Siwon, kali ini Siwon percaya dan berlalu keluar kamar, tak lama berselang Siwon kembali datang dengan baki berisi nasi dan sup ayam dan sepiring irisan buah, dia kemudian meletakan baki itu di sebuah meja kecil lalu di letakannya di depan Yesung

"Nah sekarang sudah siap, ayo buka mulut" Siwon menyendok nasi lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Yesung yang menyeringai pada Siwon

"Siwon kau tidak perlu menyuapiku, aku bisa makan sendiri"

Raut wajah Siwon tampak kecewa "Baiklah" ujarnya mengalah lalu memberikan sendok di tangannya pada Yesung

"Kau belum menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun di hari itu" Siwon membuka obrolan sambil mencopot salah satu irisan apel di baki depan Yesung "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah kasihan pada bajingan seperti Kyuhyun"

Yesung mengusap bibirnya "Kyuhyun itu korban keadaan, Siwonie" ucap Yesung sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia ingin membuat bar and resto untuk seseorang yang dia cintai makanya dia berniat membeli kafe miliku, tapi karena aku tidak ingin menjualnya dia menjadi sangat marah"

"Tapi kenapa dia sampai menganiayamu? Aku tidak habis pikir, sepenting itukah niatnya sampai harus melukai orang tidak berdosa? Aku pikir kekasihnya tidak akan senang jika dia tahu apa yang di perbuatnya, lagipula apa dia tidak bisa mencari lokasi yang lain?"

Yesung meletakan sendoknya sesaat, Siwon menuangkan segelas air untuknya dan Yesung dengan senang hati meneguknya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, bar yang di samping kafeku itu adalah tempat di mana dia bertemu lelaki yang dia cintai—"

"Sebentar—" Siwon menyela perkataan Yesung "Lelaki? Jadi Kyuhyun adalah—"

"Gay" Yesung menyelesaikan kalimat Siwon "Atau bisa juga dia seorang biseksual" tambah Yesung "Dari keterangan Kyuhyun sebelum dia bertemu Sungmin, dia tidak pernah tertarik pada sesama jenis"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Siwon bertanya dengan penuh penasaran

"Sungmin pergi bersama lelaki lain"

"Apa?" Siwon terlihat kaget "Jadi karena itu dia berubah jadi gila seperti itu? Tapi jika orang yang dia cintai pergi lalu kenapa dia ingin membangun tempat itu untuknya"

"Kyuhyun tidak jujur dengan perasaannya Siwonie" tiba-tiba Yesung merasa sedih mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun mungkin hampir serupa dengan keadaanya "Dia mencintai Sungmin tapi dia tak pernah mengungkannya, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa Sungmin juga tertarik padanya, akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan pertemanan, lalu suatu hari Sungmin datang pada Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya dan memutuskan pertemanan mereka, kyuhyun patah hati mengetahui semua itu. Terlebih dia harus mengetahui Sungmin ternyata gay dengan cara seperti itu, dan terlambat pula untuknya mengetahui bahwa selama ini Sungmin merasakan cinta yang sama" Yesung menghela nafas panjang, meneguk air putih di tangannya sekali lagi lalu kembali bercerita "sebenarnya dia juga salah paham tentangku, dia ternyata memata-mataiku sejak aku menolak menjual kafe, dia uhmm—" Yesung terdiam sejenak tak yakin dengan apa yang akan di katakannya

"Apa?" mata Siwon membesar ketika rasa penasaran menyergapnya

"Dia berpikir bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih" ungkap Yesung

"Huh?" Siwon tampak terkejut, dia menundukan kepalanya lalu mengusap-usap belakang lehernya "Kok bisa?" tanyanya masih dengan kepala menunduk

"Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana dia berasumsi seperti itu, yang pasti dia marah karena aku di anggap tidak sensitive dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasa karena aku terlihat bahagia denganmu"

"Itu gila, apapun alasannya tetap saja dia tidak punya hak untuk menyakitimu" kali ini Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam mata Yesung

"Ya" respon Yesung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari teduhnya pandangan mata Siwon

"Ah sudahlah lupakan Kyuhyun, kau harus minum obat dulu" ujar Siwon memindahkan baki dari hadapan Yesung saat dia selesao makan lalu menyiapkan obat untuknya. Yesung menggeser badannya ke belakang agar dia bisa bersandar, lalu meneguk obat yang di sodorkan Siwon.

"Kau mau nonton DVD?" tawar Siwon "Aku tahu kau pasti bosan kan?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya "Kenapa tidak"

"Oke" Siwon menyalakan televisi dan _DVD player _ "Mau nonton_ Message in the bottle _?

"Ya Tuhan Siwon, kau mengoleksi film seperti itu?" goda Yesung dengan sedikit tawa, dia tahu sejak lama Siwon adalah tipe pria yang romantis tapi dia tidak pernah tahu koleksi film yang dia simpan, karena jika mereka kebetulan pergi menonton bersama ke bioskop, biasanya mereka menonton film bergenre _action_ atau _sci-fi_ bukan tipe film yang menguras air mata seperti itu.

"Memang kau sudah menonton film ini?" tanya Siwon dengan bibir mengerucut

Yesung mendengus "Aku mana mungkin menonton film seperti itu, baca sinopsis nya saja sudah membuatku malas menonton"

Siwon menyeringai "Makanya kau harus nonton, dulu Victoria memaksaku menonton ini dan saat akhirnya aku menonton, airmataku berderai" aku Siwon sambil meletakan tangannya di dada lalu memasang ekpressi yang berlebihan dan membuat Yesung tertawa

"Kau saja yang cengeng" ejek Yesung di sambut delikan mata Siwon

"Nonton dulu baru komentar" ucap Siwon memasukan kepingan dvd lalu naik ke atas kasur dan duduk di samping Yesung lalu memencet play dan menunggu filmnya di mulai

Selama 131 menit mereka berdua terpaku ke layar televisi, Yesung tak di sangka malah larut dengan jalan cerita film itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum, kadang tercenung, bahkan merengut, dan ketika film itu akhirnya berakhir, air mata benar-benar membasahi kedua pipinya, Siwon ternyata tidak berbohong jalan cerita film ini bagus meski harus berakhir tragis.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Yesung mengembalikan emosinya pada level normal, Siwon menggulurkan kotak tissue padanya, Yesung mengambil dan buru-buru menyeka airmata dari wajahnya.

"Lihatlah, kau juga menangis kan?" goda Siwon sambil dengan pelan menyikut Yesung.

Yesung mengambil tissue lagi lalu bergumam "Ceritanya sedih"

"Kan sudah ku bilang ceritanya memang sedih, aku sudah nonton beberapa kali makanya aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, dulu saat awal-awal tiap kali aku dan Vic nonton, kami selalu berakhir dengan tangis" ungkap Siwon bercerita

Yesung hanya membalas dengan anggukan "Garett bodoh" Yesung kemudian mengomentari karakter pria utama di film yang baru di tontonnya

Siwon sepertinya tidak setuju dengan komentarnya "Bodoh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena dia begitu lambat menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Theresa" jelas Yesung yang berpihak pada karakter utama perempuan

"Menurutku Theresa yang bodoh, kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Garett harusnya dia memperjuangkan cintanya, bukan lantas pergi begitu saja"

Entah kenapa Yesung merasa kesal dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Siwon, dia mendelik ke temannya yang berada di samping "Siwon—" nada suara Yesung agak meninggi "—apa kau tidak lihat? Garett masih saja tenggelam dengan memori tentang mendiang istrinya Chaterine, sangat wajar bagi Theresa merasa tak nyaman tentang hal itu, aku hargai cinta Garett yang mendalam pada mendiang istrinya tapi jika dia biarkan bayang-bayangnya membuat Theresa merasa tak sesuai dan sebanding dengan Chaterine itu tidak sehat"

"Tapi Theresa harusnya lebih pengertian dan mau menunggu, Garett mungkin masih terbayang mendiang istrinya tapi toh akhirnya dia sadar dia mencintai Theresa dan—"

"—dan dia mati sebelum bisa mengungkapkan hal itu pada Theresa karena dia terlalu sibuk menantang badai lautan untuk meminta izin pada mendiang istrinya" Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk Siwon dengan nada bicara yang sedikit emosional, entahlah dia merasa terhubung secara emosional dengan karakter Theresa "Kalau saja Garett menyadari perasaannya pada Theresa itu lebih cepat, mungkin dia tidak harus mati dan Theresa tak harus menderita kehilangan orang yang dia cintai" Suara Yesung berubah serak di akhir saat airmata kembali menetes dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Melupakan seseorang yang di cintai itu sulit Yesung, aku kini mengerti perasaan Garett, meski istrinya sudah meninggal tapi rasa cintanya tidak, apa yang di rasakan Garett tentang Chaterine sama dengan perasaanku terhadap Victoria"

Yesung membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, ya tentu saja, Victoria adalah perempuan yang sempurna, akan sulit untuk siapa pun menyainginya "Kalau begitu aku doakan kau tidak sebodoh Garett" gumam Yesung meski dia sendiri tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Yesung, apa kau marah?" tanya Siwon beberapa saat kemudian saat Yesung hanya terdiam memandang kosong pada pohon yang berdiri dekat jendela kamar

"Aku capek, aku ingin tidur" ujar Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya lalu matanya dia paksa untuk terpejam, dia merasa sedikit konyol karena terlalu larut secara emosional oleh sebuah film belaka, dia harap Siwon tidak menyadarinya. Tak lama akhirnya dia tertidur dan bermimpi tentang Garett dan Theresa yang bersatu seperti yang di inginkan Yesung, dia merasa bahagia menyaksikannya sampai sesuatu membuatnya terjaga, dia buka mata dan menyadari wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengannya kemudian temannya itu menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung, mata Yesung terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang tapi Siwon kemudian mengulum bibirnya sementara Yesung terlalu kaget untuk sekedar merespon atau mencium Siwon kembali, momen itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik sampai Siwon berhenti dan berguman "Vic, Vic aku merindukanmu" sebelum kemudian dia menarik Yesung ke pelukannya dan kembali mendengkur halus

Dan Yesung mengerti, Siwon ternyata mengigau dan mengira Yesung adalah mendiang istrinya. Dia berusaha melepas pelukan temannya itu tapi dekapannya terlalu erat hingga membuat Yesung sakit.

Sakit secara fisik karena Siwon menekan lukanya, sakit secara batin karena Siwon membiarkannya merasakan hangatnya ciuman yang selama ini hanya bisa dia impikan tapi sayang saat akhirnya dia tahu rasanya seperti apa dia harus mendapatkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selama ini sangatlah sulit tapi paling tidak dia tidak pernah kontak fisik secara intim dengan Siwon, tapi kini Yesung yakin semuanya akan bertambah sulit dan menyakitkan karena kini dia tahu hangatnya sentuhan Siwon, tahu lembutnya bibis Siwon, Yesung berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan membiarkan Siwon mendekapnya dengan erat, Yesung dengarkan jantung mereka berdetak dengan melodi yang sama meski Yesung tahu yang ada di kepala Siwon adalah Vic bukan dia.

Tapi jika hanya ini yang bisa dia dapat, Yesung izinkan dirinya untuk menikmatinya meski hanya sesaat.

**Bersambung**

**Notes : Maaf buat reader yang belum pernah nonton Message in the bottle, semoga kalian tidak bingung, kemarin author rewatch film ini dan merasa ada sambungannya dengan cerita Yewon ini makanya author pun memasukannya ke dalam cerita :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Awan hitam dan pekat menggantung di kaki temaramnya kota Seoul hari itu, jam baru menunjukan pukul 12.30 siang tapi suasana seakan sudah menjelang senja, bisa di pastikan hujan sebentar lagi akan turun.

Yesung duduk di kursi dekat jendela kamar, menyaksikan pemandangan kelam itu, rasa dingin menggigit kulitnya tapi tak dia hiraukan semua itu, pikirannya masih di penuhi dengan ingatan tentang kejadian malam sebelumnya, saat bibirnya di sentuh lembutnya bibir Siwon. Perlahan ujung jarinya mengusap bekas kecupan itu, mencoba mencari jejak rasa yang tertinggal, tapi kemudian rasa perih menyergapnya, seberapa besarpun dia nikmati momen pendek itu tetap saja yang di pikirkan Siwon adalah Victoria, yang di kecup Siwon adalah istrinya bukan dia.

Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mencegah airmatanya untuk menetes tapi sayang usahanya gagal karena mereka tetap dengan keras kepalanya jatuh dan membasahi wajahnya dan membentuk dua jalur sungai kecil di kedua pipinya.

Bodoh itu terlalu biasa, ungkapan itu tak cukup kuat untuk menggambarkan Yesung saat ini, karena Yesung merasa dia berada di atas level bodoh. Ibunya sudah memperingatkan hal ini tapi dia tetap jatuh ke gravitasi yang sama bernama Siwon.

"Yesung?"

Yesung menoleh dan melihat kepala Siwon muncul dari belakang pintu, seakan dia sedang mengintip dan memastikan Yesung ada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung buru-buru memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain dan menyeka sisa airmata di pipinya.

"Hey maaf tadi pagi aku berangkat tanpa pamit, aku harus pergi ke kantor karena ada_ meeting _penting yang harus aku hadiri, kau sudah makan dan minum obat kan?" tanya Siwon dengan penuh perhatian

"Sudah, tadi nyonya Jang yang menyiapkan" jawab Yesung sambil berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar normal, tanpa sinyal dia sebelumnya menangis

Siwon kemudian mengayunkan langkahnya mendekati temannya itu "Baguslah kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung "Ya Tuhan kau dingin sekali" Siwon meraba pelan leher Yesung "Jangan buka jendelanya terlalu lebar Yesung—" Siwon kemudian mendekati jendela dan menutupnya "—pakailah jaketmu, aku tidak mau kau bertambah sakit" Siwon mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung dan mengulurkannya pada Yesung, tanpa banyak berdebat Yesung ambil jaket itu dan memakainya.

Siwon kemudian menarik sebuah kursi, meletakannya di samping Yesung dan duduk di atasnya "Hey, semalam aku ketiduran di ranjangmu, aku minta maaf kalau kakiku menendangmu atau menyakitimu, kau tahu cara tidurku memang berantakan"

Kalau yang di maksud berantakan dalam mencium seseorang dalam tidurnya, maka jawabannya adalah : iya, Siwon menyakitinya ujar Yesung dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bahkan tak tahu kau tidur di sini" ujar Yesung berbohong tak ingin membuat dirinya sendiri tambah larut dengan peristiwa semalam.

"Tapi jujur Yesung, sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak itu, semalam saking pulasnya aku bahkan tak bermimpi apapun" Siwon bercerita "Mungkin aku harus mulai tidur denganmu" ujar Siwon dengan bercanda di ikuti dengan tawa pelan, Yesung cuma bisa tersenyum tipis

"Sepertinya aku terlalu biasa tidur dengan seseorang di sampingku, bertahun-tahun Vic ada di ranjang yang sama denganku, jadi saat semua itu hilang aku merasa sulit untuk tidur dengan pulas"

"Mungkin kau harus cepat-cepat mencari istri lagi" komentar Yesung, dia bahkan tak sadar apa yang baru saja dia sarankan terhadap temannya itu.

Siwon tak menjawab, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yesung mulai berpikir kalau dia membuat Siwon tersinggung, tapi kemudian dia mendengar Siwon menghela nafas panjang

"Aku rasa tak semudah itu" ujar Siwon "Kali ini aku tidak hanya mencari seorang istri tapi juga seseorang yang tak hanya mencintaiku tapi juga mencintai anakku"

"Pasti ada Siwon" gumam Yesung "Seseorang di luar sana yang akan mencintaimu dan Ye eun sekaligus"

Siwon kembali terdiam lagi, sepertinya Siwon tidak menyukai topik yang mereka bicarakan

"Oh iya" Yesung coba mengalihkan pembicaraan "Sungjoon menelponku, dia ingin berkunjung kesini tapi aku bilang aku harus minta izin dulu padamu, jadi apa kau tidak keberatan jika Sungjoon menengokku di sini kan?" Yesung menoleh untuk bertatap mata langsung dengan Siwon

Siwon menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia memasang senyum di wajahnya "Ya tentu saja, dia temanmu kan, berarti dia temanku juga jadi—" Siwon mengangkat bahunya "—kenapa aku harus keberatan? Kalau mau datang ya datang saja"

Yesung lega mendengar itu, dia tidak ingin begitu saja mengizinkan Sungjopn datang tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, beruntung temannya itu tak keberatan "Syukurlah, nanti aku kabari dia tentang hal ini" tukas Yesung dengan senyum yang kembali hadir di wajahnya

"Um—Yesung" ucap Siwon dengan nada suara yang sedikit ragu "Bagaimana kau dan Sungjoon berkenalan, kalian kenal di mana?"

Yesung mencuri pandang kearah temannya sesaat sebelum melempar pandangan ke luar dan menyaksikan butir-butir hujan yang mulai turun dan membasahi bumi "Kau pasti tertawa jika kuceritakan"

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon "Aku jadi semakin penasaran, ceritakanlah" pintanya

Ingatan Yesung kembali ke hari di mana dia berjumpa Sungjoon untuk pertama kali "_blind date_" ungkap Yesung dengan tawa "Itulah car kami berjumpa"

"_Blind date?" _ Siwon mengulang perkataan Yesung "Jadi dia gay juga?" Siwon terdengar kaget dengan berita yang di sampaikan Yesung

"Iya" jawab Yesung santai "Sebenarnya semua itu di atur eommaku" jelas Yesung "Kau tahu eommaku berobsesi melihatku menikah kan? dia berpikir Sungjoon cocok jadi pasanganku dan terjadilah pertemuan itu"

"Jadi—jadi kalian sebenarnya berkencan atau apa?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang

Yesung menggeleng "Tidak" jawab Yesung

"Oh" respon Siwon sambil membuka jas yang di pakainya

"Atau paling tidak belum"

"Jadi kau ada rencana berkencan dengannya?" Siwon bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Yesung sambil menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat hidung "Dia orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian, tapi saat ini kami sepakat untuk berteman dahulu saja, sejauh ini berhasil" ungkap Yesung bangga "Kami saling mengisi"

Yesung memeluk dirinya sendiri saat dingin mulai terasa "Hey kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung saat dia sadar Siwon terdiam dan tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

Lamunan Siwon tampak buyar "Uh? Apa?"

Alis Yesung bertaut melihat kelakuan temannya "Kau kenapa?"

"oh" Siwon seperti terkejut akan sesuatu "Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan senyum yang dia buat-buat

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melirik hujan yang semakin deras dan meninggalkan embun di kaca, Yesung bawa jarinya dan menulis nama Sungjoon di kaca.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai Sungjoon ya?"

"Sudah ku bilang dia orang baik kan? Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya"

"Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya kau terbuka tentang orang yang kau sukai denganku" kata Siwon pelan "selama ini kau selalu tertutup tentang topik ini"

Yesung mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lalu menyilangkannya di dada "Ya kau benar juga, biasanya kaulah yang senantiasa berceloteh tentang gadis-gadis yang kau suka" kenang Yesung dengan senyum yang mengembang "Sedang aku hanya jadi pendengar, kau tahu sendiri kan aku enggan berhubungan dengan seseorang kalau hanya sekedar mengejar kesenangan tapi dengan Sungjoon semua terasa berbeda, dia tidak pernah menekanku atau menuntut banyak hal, pertemanan kami mengalir begitu saja. Makanya aku sangat nyaman dengan kehadirannya"

"Dia—"

"Appaaaaa…..ajhussiiiiiiii….." apapun yang hendak di katakan Siwon sayang harus terpotong dengan kehadiran Ye eun yang menghambur ke dalam kamar

"Hey sayang" Sapa Yesung dengan senyum lebar

"Ye eun ingin menemui kalian dan menolak tidur siang" lapor Sunny yang hanya berdiri di lubang pintu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon pada anaknya yang memanjat ke pangkuannya

"Aku tidak ngantuk" jawab Ye eun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya

"Tidur siang itu penting Ye eun" ujar Yesung pada anak itu "Kamu harus istirahat, jangan main terus" tambah Yesung lagi

"Tapi aku tidak ngantuk, ajhussi" ulang Ye eun sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya "Aku mau main sama appa dan ajhussi"

Yesung dan Siwon saling beradu pandang seakan mereka berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka, Siwon kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Sunny

"Kau istirahat saja Sunny, biarkan Ye eun bersama kami"

"Oke" jawab Sunny yang kemudian pamit pergi ke kamarnya

"Bagaimana kalau Ye eun tidur siang di sini" tawar Yesung sambil membelai lembut pipi Ye eun dengan ibu jarinya, gadis kecil itu tampak tertarik

"Tapi ajhussi menemaniku kan?"

"Iya" jawab Yesung, Ye eun menengadah untuk memandang ayahnya

"Appa juga temani Ye eun kan?"

Siwon tersenyum lalu dia kecup kepala putrinya itu "Iya tentu saja, ayo" Siwon lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Ye eun lalu membaringkannya di kasur dan setelah itu dia bergabung, sementara Yesung dengan perlahan mengikuti dan menemani Ye eun yang berbaring di antara Yesung dan Siwon.

"Ayo tutup matanya dan tidurlah" saran Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Ye eun untuk mengantarnya tidur, sementara Siwon membelai rambut anak itu.

"Ajhussi" panggil Ye eun meski matanya sudah dia pejamkan

"kenapa?"

"Kata Sunny eonni, ajhussi tampan, aku setuju kalau ajhussi menikah dengan eonni, dia baik dan lucu"

Siwon dan Yesung kembali beradu pandang, Yesunglah yang inisiatif memalingkan pandangannya dan berkata "Sudahlah jangan memikirkan itu, ayo tidur saja" pinta Yesung lagi

"Ajhussi nyanyi" Ye eun berujar manja

"Iya" Yesung menyetujui permintaannya dan mulai bersenandung lagu pelan dan berharap anak itu cepat terlelap.

Saat Yesung berhenti bernyanyi tampaknya bukan hanya Ye eun yang jatuh terlelap tapi Siwon juga. Kedua anak dan ayahnya itu kini terlihat tenang dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Senyum terkembang di bibir Yesung melihat pemandangan itu. Bisakah dia memiliki saat-saat seperti ini lebih lama?

Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya akan membuatnya kalut, Yesung letakan tangannya di pinggang Ye eun dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang juga, berteman hawa dingin dan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

0

0

0

Seminggu sudah Yesung menjalani proses penyembuhan, beberapa kali ayah dan ibunya berkunjung untuk menengok keadaannya, sesekali ibunya bertanya kapan Yesung akan pergi meninggalkan rumah Siwon, Yesung agak kesal dengan sikap ibunya itu, tapi biarpun begitu ibunya masih dengan sangat sopan dan tidak menunjukan ketidaksenangannya di depan Siwon.

Kini Yesung bisa berjalan tanpa harus tertatih-tatih, mungkin karena kini lukanya muka mengering

"Hai oppa" sapa Sunny yang menghampirinya saat dia sedang duduk di bangku halaman belakang rumah

"Hei Sunny" Yesung menyapa balik "Sedang menikmati angin segar" jawab Yesung, dia tidak melihat Ye eun yang biasanya mengikutinya "Ye eun mana?"

"Dia sedang merajuk ke appanya agar di belikan sebuah set mainan baru yang dia lihat di iklan televisi" jawab Sunny santai "Boleh aku bergabung duduk?"

Yesung berpikir sesaat, Sunny kadang bertingkah dan menatapnya dengan aneh tapi tidak sopan rasanya jika dia mencegahnya untuk sekedar duduk saja

"Tidak, silahkan saja" ujar Yesung sambil menggeser posisi duduknya untuk memberi ruang lebih untuk Sunny

"Kau jangan membawa anak itu terlalu banyak menonton tv Sunny, tidak baik" Yesung menyarankan

"Tidak kok oppa, aku lebih banyak membawa dia bermain di luar dan berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya atau alam. Hanya pas kebetulan kemarin aku memberi dia jam menonton kartun eh ada iklan mainan itu jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tertarik"

Yesung hanya bereaksi dengan senyuman

"Humm..oppa" Sunny membuka suara "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yesung menoleh kearah gadis itu "Tentang apa?"

"Kau kenal dengan appanya Ye eun sejak kapan?"

Yesung lega pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sunny bukanlah hal yang aneh "Sudah lama" jawabnya "Sejak kami masih sekolah"

"Lama juga ya" Sunny bergumam "Pantas saja dia begitu protektif terhadapmu"

Kali ini Yesung tak mengerti dengan perkataan yang di ucapkan Sunny, dia menoleh lagi dengan wajah berkerut dan bertanya "Maksudnya?"

Sunny menatap Yesung sesaat lalu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga di depannya "Dua hari yang lalu dia memanggilku lalu dia memintaku untuk tidak mencoba merayumu, karena kau tidak tertarik pada perempuan, dia tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku"

Yesung tentu kaget dengan hal itu "Benarkah?" Yesung setengah tak percaya, dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai seorang _gay_ tapi dia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon yang sampai harus memperingatkannya.

"Iya" Sunny mengangguk

"Ya ampun Sunny maafkan aku dan Siwon, kami—"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa" Sunny dengan santai menepuk paha Yesung "Meski jujur aku kecewa oppa, maksudku kenapa semua pria tampan kebanyakan gay sih?" tanya Sunny dengan serius, Yesung hampir saja meminta maaf lagi jika beberapa detik kemudian Sunny tertawa dan berkata

"Aku cuma bercanda oppa" gurau Sunny dengan ceria sambil terus tertawa "Eh oppa" Sunny membalikan tubuhnya untuk duduk menghadap Yesung

"Siapa tahu kau ini sebenarnya bukan gay, tapi kau mungkin saja belum menemukan perempuan yang tepat"

"Oh Sunny aku yakin 100% aku ini selamanya tidak akan tertarik pada perempuan" tandas Yesung yakin, Sunny memberinya tatapan serius, dia menyipitkan matanya lalu mendekatkannya wajahnya pada Yesung

"Oppa coba bayangkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik—" saran Sunny dengan kepalanya yang semakin mendekati Yesung, sementara Yesung dengan otomatis menarik jauh wajahnya dari Sunny "—perempuan itu mempunyai badan yang tinggi dan sintal—" tambah Sunny tetap membawa wajahnya mendekati Yesung "—lalu bayangkan gadis itu—"

"Sunny apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Sebuah suara yang menghardik membuat keduanya kembali duduk tegak dan menoleh ke belakang, Siwon tampak kesal menatap mereka

"Oh ini—" Sunny menunjuk kearah Yesung "—mata Yesung oppa kelilipan jadi aku mau membantunya"

Yesung mengerutkan dahi dengan jawaban Sunny yang tak sesuai kenyataan, tapi anehnya Siwon sepertinya mempercayai jawabannya karena wajahnya berubah tak setegang sebelumnya

"Oh begitu?" ujarnya lalu mendekati mereka dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk berdiri "Mata yang mana?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Siwon membingkai lehernya sementara dia serius memeriksa mata Yesung

"Uhm…yang sebelah kiri" jawab Yesung yang kini malah ikut berbohong, Yesung melihat dengan ujung matanya Sunny terkekeh pelan lalu diam-diam meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Siwon pun lalu dengan hati-hati meletakan ibu jarinya di bawah mata Yesung sementara telunjuknya dia letakan sedikit di atas kelopaknya lalu membuka mata Yesung lebih lebar kemudian membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Yesung lalu bibirnya mulai meniup pelan bola matanya untuk mengusir debu di dalamnya, meski sebenarnya Yesung tidak kelilipan sama sekali.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung, entah sadar atau tidak tangannya masih membingkai leher Yesung dan jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat untuk dua orang yang hanya berteman

"Ya" jawab Yesung yang buru-buru menunduk takut hasratnya memaksa dia untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, sepertinya Siwon juga menyadari apa yang membuat Yesung seperti itu dan mengambil langkah mundur

"Oh um—" Siwon juga terlihat bersalah "Di dalam ada Sungjoon, dia—um— menunggumu"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya "Benarkah?" Yesung tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya, jujur setelah semua yang terjadi belakangan yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah Sungjoon

"Ya" jawab Siwon pendek, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Yesung membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah, di ruang tengah dapatinya Sungjoon yang bercanda dengan Ye eun, ini pertama kali keduanya berjumpa.

"Sungjoon" panggil Yesung dengan suara ceria, Sungjoon yang sedang menggelitik pinggang Ye eun menoleh dan membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang khas

"Lihatlah dirimu" Yesung cemberut "Butuh waktu seminggu untuk menengokku? Tega sekali kau" rajuk Yesung dengan manja "Dan sekarang setelah akhirnya kau datang kau malah merayu gadis kecil ini?" goda Yesung memasang wajah seakan dia tersinggung

"Maaf Yesung, aku sibuk jadi baru sempat menengokmu lagipula gadis kecil ini—" Sungjoon memangku Ye eun "—"sangat cantik aku jadi tak kuat ingin menggodanya"

Ye eun tertawa mendengar perkataan Sungjoon "Ajhussi tampan lucu" komentar Ye eun sambil tertawa lagi

"Oh jadi sekarang Yesung ajhussi sudah kamu lupakan?" Yesung pura-pura marah pada Ye eun

"Tidak" Ye eun menggelengkan kepalanya "Yesung ajhussi nomer satu" ujarnya "dan ajhussi tampan nomer 2, jadi keduanya ajhussi kesayangan"

Sungjoon dan Yesung tertawa mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut anak itu

"Hey Ye eun biarkan ajhussi dengan tamunya, kita main saja yuk" ajak Sunny yang menghampiri mereka, Ye eun sepertinya hendak protes tapi Yesung memberinya tatapan memohon pengertian, beruntung anak itu mengerti dan menuruti ajakan Sunny.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sungjoon beberapa saat kemudian ketika keduanya duduk berdampingan di kursi

"Tergantung"

Sungjoon menyeringai "Tergantung apa?"

"Tergantung apa yang kau tanyakan" Yesung membawa matanya untuk menatap Sungjoon "Kau bertanya tentang hatiku atau lukaku?"

Wajah Sungjon terlihat penuh tanya lalu dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Yesung, takut pembicaraan mereka di dengar Siwon yang mungkin berada di dekat mereka "Memang apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya lalu membiarkan kepalanya bersandar lebih dalam di sandaran kursi "Aku membiarkan banyak hal bodoh terjadi?"

Sungjoon semakin penasaran "Contohnya seperti apa?"

Yesung dengan penuh rasa malu berpaling dan bergumam "Aku membiarkan Siwon menciumku"

"Apa?!" Sungjoon tanpa sadar berteriak

"Ssst" Yesung membungkam mulut Sungjoon dengan tangannya "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ujar Yesung dengan suara pelan, dan di saat itulah Siwon datang dengan membawa baki berisi minuman

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung, Yesung buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya dari mulut Sungjoon

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Yesung memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum

Siwon sepertinya tidak terlalu menghiraukan dan meletakan minumannya di meja "Ini minumlah" ucapnya "Uhm…aku ada kamar kerjaku kalau butuh apa-apa"ujar Siwon lagi tapi dia belum beranjak pergi

"Iya Siwon aku mengerti" jawab Yesung sambil menaikan kedua alisnya sebagai tanda untuk meminta Siwon pergi

"Aku ke kamar dulu" kali ini Siwon melangkah pergi sambil sesekali menengok kearah mereka, Yesung menunggu sampai Siwon benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka sebelum dia memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada Siwon

"Aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan!" tuntut Sungjoon tak sabar

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak sebelum dia membuka suara "Dia menciumku dalam tidurnya"

"Maksudmu mengigau? Sebentar, kenapa dia tidur di ranjangmu?" nada sura Sungjoon meninggi

"Kami menonton DVD bersama lalu dia jatuh tertidur di ranjangku"

"Ya Tuhan Yesung" Sungjoon mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang jelas menunjukan dia frustasi

"Kenapa kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi? Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya bagaimana? Dia itu _ straight_ bukan _gay_ seperti kita, ini sama saja membiarkan dia menabur garam di lukamu"

"Aku tahu Sungjoon, tapi entahlah aku masih terlalu bingung dengan semua ini" keluh Yesung dengan nada sedikit putus asa "Dia memang tipe orang yang sangat perhatian tapi kini aku malah menterjemahkannya dengan cara lain"

"apa menurutmu dia bermimpi tentangmu?"

"Waktu dia menciumku dia menyebut nama istrinya, mungkin dia pikir aku adalah Victoria"

"Tuh kan" Sungjoon kini menatapnya dengan khawatir "Kau menyiksa dirimu lagi Yesungie"

"Sepertinya begitu" aku Yesung "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

"Jika hal ini di biarkan terus, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu tenggelam dalam harapan hampa" Sungjoon coba memberi nasihat dan berharap temannya mau mendengarkan, Yesung kemudian hanya tercenung dan tenggelam dalam lamunan

"Sungjoon, salahkan aku jika berpikir bahwa Siwon mungkin sedikit jatuh hati padaku?"

Sungjoon terkesiap sambil menatap heran padanya "Yesung, kau ini bicara apa? Hanya karena dia menduda bukan berarti dia berubah jadi _gay" _ ujar Sungjoon dan mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang mengatakan hal yang sama

'Tapi Victoria pernah berkata bahwa setiap lelaki punya potensi untuk jadi _gay _siapa tahu Siwon mungkin juga begitu, karena sekarang dia sangat perhatian kepadaku"

"Yesung!" Sungjoon mengguncangkan bahu temannya "Ku mohon jangan seperti ini, jangan berharap terlalu banyak atau nanti kau akan kecewa lebih dalam lagi dan aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi, ingatlah meski dia menciumu yang ada di pikirannya adalah Victoria bukan kau dan dia perhatian padamu karena kau sahabat lamanya dan semua itu wajar"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar punya perasaan istimewa padaku? Tapi aku tak mengerti dan pergi?"

"Yesung aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti cara berpikirmu" Sungjoon kini jelas kesal "Tapi terserah saja, aku hanya berharap kau tidak lari dan menangis padaku saat asumsimu salah" Sungjoon berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Sungjoon kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung melihat temannya siap pergi padahal baru sekejap yang lalu dia datang

"Aku—aku harus pergi"

"Sungjoon, kau marah?"

Sungjoon menatap lembut padanya "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Yesung"

Yesung tertunduk dalam, dia ingin mempercayai Sungjoon tapi untuk sekali ini saja dia ingin percaya dengan kemungkinan Siwon yang jatuh hati padanya. Sikap dan tatapannya tak seperti dulu, salahkah jika dia berpikir itu adalah sebuah sinyal ketertarikan? Meski mungkin dirinya hanya akan jadi orang ada di bawah baying Victoria itu tak mengapa.

Ini bukan tentang salah dan benar, Yesung ingin percaya Siwon mungkin saja butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menyadari perasaannya, jika Yesung harus menanti, makan dia akan menanti.

**Bersambung**


	9. Chapter 9

Dengan segelas teh hangat di hadapannya Yesung duduk termenung di meja makan, dia condongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu. Hatinya gundah, sejak Sungjoon pergi dengan marah satu jam sebelumnya, pikirannya jadi tak karuan. Dia berharap temannya itu mendukung keputusannya tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin. Di saat seperti ini rasanya yang dia inginkan adalah pergi bekerja, agar dia punya sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Kemana Sungjoon?"

Suara Siwon mengagetkan Yesung

"Sudah pulang" jawa Yesung pendek tanpa menoleh pada Siwon

"Secepat itu?"

"iya"

"Kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu?" Siwon menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapan Yesung

"Tidak apa-apa" Yesung berusaha tersenyum tapi sepertinya Siwon bisa melihat betapa hambar senyumnya

Siwon menatapnya dengan mata yang di sipitkan "Apa kau yakin?" Siwon jelas tak percaya karena jawabannya tidak sinkron dengan ekspresi di wajahnya

"Siwon aku bosan di rumah terus, sepertinya aku ingin mulai bekerja besok" ungkap Yesung sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Siwon sebelumnya

"Hey" Dahi Siwon berkerut, tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Yesung "kau ini belum sembuh total, jangan terburu-buru masuk kerja dulu"

"Sudah ku bilang aku jenuh" desis Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Siwon tertawa pelan, reaksi Siwon ini membuat Yesung mendelik kearahnya karena dia merasa Siwon menertawakan masalah yang di sebenarnya Siwon tidak mengetahui apa masalah yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Jangan melotot begitu, kau benar-benar terlihat menakutkan" goda Siwon sambil menyeringai sementara matanya fokus menatap Yesung

"Siwon aku tidak sedang bercanda" tegas Yesung sambil memalingkan pandangan kearah lain

"iya deh maaf" desah Siwon "Kalau kau memang bosan bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita jalan-jalan?"

Tawaran Siwon terdengar menggiurkan, tapi dia masih terlalu gengsi untuk menerimanya

"Hey jangan diam saja dong, mau tidak?"

"Memang mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Yesung dengan nada suara yang masih terdengar kesal

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu mengangkat pelan bahunya "Terserah"

"Tapi jangan ke galeri lukisan ya" tukas Yesung dengan bibir yang sengaja dia kerucutkan, Siwon terkekeh melihatnya

"Kau ini bertingkah seperti Ye eun yang ingin mainan baru"

Yesung makin cemberut

"Ampun-ampun" Siwon mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah "Tapi sebelumnya aku mau kau senyum dulu"

Yesung malah meringis mendengar permintaan temannya

"Ayo dong senyum" Siwon mulai menghiba "Pleaseeeeeee" tambahnya dengan memasang ekspresi memelas, melihat itu senyum akhirnya muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhannnnnn tampannyaaaa" Siwon memekik dengan girang sambil membingkai wajahnya sendiri persis seperti seorang gadis remaja bertemu idolanya, Yesung tak bisa menahan tawa menyaksikan kelakuan temannya.

"Nah seperti itu" Siwon terlihat puas "Kau lebih terlihat menarik kalau tersenyum"

Entah kenapa pujian Siwon membuatnya sangat tersanjung, pipinya terasa panas dia yakin kini wajahnya berubah merah merona, dia bersyukur Siwon tidak berkomentar tentang itu.

Malam harinya mereka berdandan rapi dan siap pergi, Siwon mengumumkan kalau dia sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menghilangkan kebosanan Yesung. Tapi Siwon menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Sebenarnya mau kemana kita?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon yang sedari tadi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukannya

"Tadi siang kau bilang terserah kan?" Siwon mengingatkan "Nah sekarang duduk manis, jadi anak baik jangan banyak tanya, nanti juga kita sampai"

Yesung mengernyitkan kening mendengar pernyataan Siwon

"Kenapa jadi rahasia-rahasiaan begini?" Keluh Yesung lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan yang di warnai lampu berkelipan. Siwon malah tertawa mendengar keluhannya

"Sebenarnya aku punya kejutan" aku Siwon tiba-tiba yang tentu menarik perhatian Yesung, dia segera memutar kepalanya kearah Siwon dengan wajah kaget

"Kejutan?"

Siwon tersenyum, mencuri pandang ke lelaki di sampingnya sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi menatap jalanan "Iya, sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh tapi karena kau sudah jenuh duluan, aku putuskan untuk membawamu ke sana malam ini"

Yesung menatap Siwon lekat-lekat seakan dia berusaha membaca isi kepala temannya itu, dia mulai menebak-nebak kejutan apakah gerangan yang di siapkan Siwon.

"Jangan bilang kau menyiapkan kejutan aneh" tuduh Yesung sedikit khawatir, Siwon hanya menahan tawa dan lagi-lagi tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau tahu" ujar Siwon dengan senyum penuh arti, Yesung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu.

"Jangan bilang ini kejutanmu?" Siwon melotot kearah Siwon saat dia memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah mini market, Siwon memutar bola matanya atas komentar Yesung

"Bukan, aku perlu membeli sesuatu, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya" pinta Siwon sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Siwon kembali ke mobil dengan kantung kresek warna putih berisi minuman dan makanan. Siwon kemudian kembali menyetir mobilnya di jalanan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan yang baru selesai di bangun, Yesung semakin bingung, dia ingin bertanya lagi tapi dia pikir semua itu sia-sia karena Siwon pasti menolak untuk menjawabnya.

Mobil yang di kendarai mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah gerbang menuju sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi memiliki halaman yang luas.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Siwon membuka sabuk pengamannya

"Mau apa kita disini?" Yesung masih tak mengerti

"Kita turun dulu, baru nanti aku jelaskan" ujar Siwon sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke kursi belakang untuk mengambil kantung kresek berisi makanan yang tadi dia beli.

Siwon kemudian berdiri di depan rumah itu, lalu dengan gerakan memutar dia menghadap pada Yesung, dengan senyum lebar dia berkata "Selamat datang di rumah baru kita"

Yesung berdiri mematung, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Siwon,

"Rumah—kita?" tanya Yesung dengan suara tercekik dan matanya membelalak

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat "Ayo kita lihat ke dalam" Siwon dengan santai menarik tangan Yesung dan hanya melepaskannya saat dia mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu rumah itu. Setelah akhirnya terbuka Siwon menoleh sambil tersenyum lalu kembali meraih tangan Yesung lagi

"ini tempat kita menerima tamu" ujar Siwon menunjuk ruangan yang masih telanjang tanpa perabot itu "Dapur sebelah sini" Siwon kembali menarik tangan Yesung menuju ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu "Aku berencana membeli perabotan dapur yang baru, kau boleh memasak sesukamu karena aku tahu kau suka memasak dan—"

"Siwon" potong Yesung lalu menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang sangat serius "Ini apa?"

Siwon balas menatap, mempelajari raut wajah Yesung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya "Ini—ini rumah baru kita" jawabnya sedikit patah

"Kau memutuskan ini untuk kita? Tanpa bertanya dulu padaku?"

Siwon membuka mulutnya tapi dia tutup kembali seakan dia mengurungkan kalimat yang hendak di ucapkannya

"Aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri, saat istrimu meninggal aku hanya tinggal di rumahmu untuk mengurus Ye eun, tapi kini kau punya Sunny untuk mengurus anak itu dan sekarang aku tinggal pun karena aku sakit, tapi ini? Ini apa? Kau mengajakku tinggal bersama? Untuk apa?" Yesung hanya ingin kejelasan, dia tidak ingin di seret Siwon kesana kemari seperti boneka tak bernyawa

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, menghela nafas lalu menaruh kantung kresek putih itu di lantai, dia kembali menatap Yesung dengan lekat lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung

"Siwon" Yesung berusaha mundur tapi Siwon meremas bahunya dan membuatnya diam di tempat

"Aku sendiri, kau juga sendiri Yesung, kita tinggal berpisah pun tetap saja pada akhirnya kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, untuk itu mari kita hemat waktu juga tenaga dan tinggal bersama saja, aku yakin Ye eun pasti akan sangat senang jika nanti dia tahu soal ini, aku ingin kita bertiga tinggal sebagai sebuah keluarga, aku sengaja membeli rumah ini karena aku ingin memulai semua dari awal, sebuah lembaran baru, aku harap kau tetap mau jadi bagian awal baru itu jadi kumohon Yesung, ku harap kau sudi pindah bersamaku ke sini"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan apartemenku?"

"kau bisa menjualnya atau kalau tidak kau bisa menyewakannya"

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon Yesung, demi Ye eun, demi—aku?"

Mereka hanya saling menatap setelah itu, Siwon dengan tatapan penuh harap sementara Yesung masih bergelut dengan beribu pertimbangan di kepalanya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang tuanya kalau mereka tahu mereka akan tinggal bersama. Tapi membayangkan setiap hari bersama Siwon, bangun di pagi hari Siwon adalah yang pertama dia lihat, sebelum pergi tidur Siwon pulalah yang terakhir dia jumpai, semua itu terlalu berharga untuk di lewatkan.

"Aku ingin kamar yang paling besar" Yesung menemukan dirinya menjawab, Siwon diam sejenak sebelum senyum terkembang di bibirnya

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Siwon sedikit tak percaya "Sebentar, apa itu artinya kau setuju?"

Yesung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai "Tadi kau mengajakku untuk tinggal disini kan? Jadi aku minta kamar yang paling besar!" goda Yesung sambil pura-pura cemberut, Siwon tertawa melihat sikapnya lalu dengan gemas mencapit bibir manyun Yesung diantara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya

"Jelek!" ejek Siwon dibalas pukulan keras di dadanya oleh tangan mungil Yesung

"Kurang ajar!" pekik Yesung sambil tertawa dan mendorong Siwon tapi kemudian dia meringis saat luka di pinggangnya sedikit terasa ngilu akibat terlalu banyak bergerak

"Hey kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon dengan cemas sambil buru-buru menghampirinya

Yesung menggeleng untuk menenangkan temannya "Tidak apa-apa, Cuma sedikit ngilu" jawab Yesung sambil memegangi pinggangnya

"Sudah-sudah makanya jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, ayo kita duduk saja" ajak Siwon sambil memapah Yesung untuk duduk di anak tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua rumah itu.

"Ini minumlah" Siwon kemudian mengulurkan sekaleng minuman ringan yang dia beli. Yesung dengan senang hati mengambilnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Rumah ini sangat manis" komentar Yesung sambil melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan

"Memang" jawab Siwon dengan bangga "Di belakang ada kolam renang untuk Ye eun, dulu waktu kami pindah rumah yang sekarang, aku dan Vic sengaja tidak membeli rumah dengan fasilitas kolam renang karena Ye eun masih terlalu kecil, kami takut dia akan terjun dan mencelakai dirinya sendiri tapi kini semua sudah berbeda karena Ye eun sudah besar, rumah ini juga memiliki halaman luas untuk dia bermain, akhir-akhir ini anak itu merajuk ingin dibelikan anjing atau kucing jadi kurasa rumah ini akan sangat mendukung untuk itu, kupilih rumah yang tidak terlalu besar karena aku ingin suasana kekeluargaannya lebih terasa"

Yesung mendengarkan celotehan Siwon sambil sesekali tersenyum, meski dia terkejut tapi dalam hati dia sangat bahagia karena Siwon melibatkannya, itu berarti dia membiarkan Yesung untuk tetap di dekatnya

0

0

0

0

"Boss! Akhirnya kau masuk!" Sully dengan semangat menghampiri Yesung, setelah hampir 6 minggu dia terkurung di rumah kali ini dia bisa kembali bekerja

"Hi Sulli apa kabar?" Yesung menyapa karyawan kepercayaannya itu, selama dia terluka gadis itulah yang mengurus semua pekerjaan yang di tinggalkannya

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar sembuh? Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjengukmu lagi setelah hari itu, tanggung jawabku di sini membuatku sulit untuk pergi kemanapun"

"Tidak apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu, tapi semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"iya" Sulli menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya "Semua lancar boss, kau bisa memeriksa laporan keungan harian, aku sudah menaruhnya di mejamu"

"Oke" Yesung tersenyum puas

"Eh oppa" kali ini Sulli melepas panggilan boss untuknya saat perbincangannya lebih pribadi "Beberapa hari ini Sungjoon oppa sering kesini, tapi dia hanya duduk melamun lalu pergi begitu saja"

Yesung tertegun mendengar Sulli memberitahunya tentang hal ini, sejak pertengkaran mereka hari itu, Sungjoon seakan menjauhinya, dia tak lagi rajin menelpon atau_ sms. _Saat dia _sms _terlebih dahulu pun, Sungjoon tak membalasnya. Yesung merindukan temannya itu tapi dia memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu sebelum dia berusah membicarakan kekakuan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sulli" Yesung beranjak dari duduknya, dia hendak pergi menuju ruangannya saat kemudian gadis itu menyentuh bahunya dan menahan kepergiannya, Yesung mengangkat kepala untuk bertanya tapi Sulli memberi sinyal pada Yesung untuk menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Di saat itulah mata Yesung beradu dengan Sungjoon yang baru saja memasuki Kafe, dia tampak terkejut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia relax dan tersenyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja paling belakang. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yesung mengayunkan kakinya menuju meja dimana Sungjoon berada.

"hey" Sapa Yesung sambil menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi tepat di hadapan Sungjoon "Apa kabar?" tanya Yesung sungguh-sungguh tapi Sungjoon sepertinya lebih tertarik menatap permukaan meja daripada wajahnya

"Baik" jawab Sungjoon tanpa balas bertanya tentang keadaan Yesung, sesaat Yesung merasa kikuk dengan sikap Sungjoon yang tak sehangat biasanya.

"Apa kau masih marah Sungjoon?"

Sungjoon kembali tersenyum tipis meski matanya masih tak membalas tatapan Yesung

"Haruskan aku marah?" Sungjoon malah balik bertanya, alis Yesung terangkat mendengar pertanyaan itu

"Kau tidak balas _sms_ku, kau juga tidak mengangkat telponku semenjak kita berbicara di rumah Siwon, hari itu kau pergi dengan wajah kesal, tentu saja aku berasumsi kau marah, aku tahu kau tidak mendukung keputusanku untuk menunggu Siwon, kau kecewa padaku aku terima, tapi kumohon Sungjoon jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini"

"Aku tidak marah Yesung" jawab Sungjoon akhirnya "Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun mencintai dan menunggu pria yang sama sementara aku—" Sungjoon terdiam sejenak saat tenggorokannya tercekat "—aku mencintaimu Yesung" aku Sungjoon kali ini matanya menatap dalam bola mata Yesung yang kini tampak membesar mendengar pengakuan Sungjoon "Jangan pura-pura terkejut, sejak awal sudah aku bilang aku menginginkan lebih darimu"

"Sungjoon aku—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku"potong Sungjoon tak membiarkan Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Dan rasanya sangat sakit untukku menyaksikan orang yang kucintai malah mencintai orang lain terlebih orang yang kau cintai itu malah terlihat menyia-nyiakanmu, aku tidak kuat melihatnya Yesung, padahal ini baru beberapa bulan, sementara kau—" Sungjoon menggelengkan kepalanya "—kau menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, kau begitu sabar menantinya tanpa putus asa, sebenarnya kau ini apa Yesung? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

Andai Yesung tahu jawabannya dari semua pertanyaan Sungjoon, dia takkan ragu untuk menjelaskannya pada temannya itu tapi dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, penantiannya akan Siwon seperti tak pernah usai.

"Aku minta maaf" desah Yesung sambil menundukan kepalanya "Maaf karena tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, kau orang baik tapi aku tak ingin berbohong padamu atau menipu diriku sendiri, aku menyayangimu Sungjoon tapi—"

"Tapi hanya sebagai teman, aku sudah tahu itu" Sungjoon membantu Yesung melengkapi kalimatnya "Aku hanya merasa bodoh karena aku merasa kehilangan, lebih bodoh lagi karena aku tidak pernah memilikimu, sementara rasa kehilangan hanya akan ada jika kita merasa pernah memilikinya, jadi dalam kasus ini akulah yang salah"

"Sungjoon—" panggil Yesung dengan lirih "kau tidak bodoh, Ya Tuhan andai aku bisa, aku ingin memilihmu, aku ingin mencintaimu, tapi aku juga bodoh karena aku tidak mampu untuk menjadi seperti itu karena Siwon dia—dia sudah mengambil semuanya, seberapa keras pun aku berusaha tetap saja aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain"

"Iya aku mengerti" jawab Sungjoon lemah "Aku tidak akan pernah sepadan dengannya"

"Sungjoon ini bukan masalah sepadan atau tidak sepadan tapi—"

"Yesung sudahlah"sela Sungjoon dengan nada menyerah 'Pembicaraan ini takkan ada habisnya, kita akhiri sampai disini saja"

"Apa ini—apa kau tak ingin berteman lagi denganku?" tanya Yesung dengan nada sedih

"Tentu kita masih berteman tapi untuk sekarang beri aku ruang dan waktu untuk berdamai dengan perasaanku tapi saranku Yesung sebaiknya kau terus terang saja tentang perasaanmu padanya, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Siwon ada kemungkinan _gay_ kan? Daripada kau menunggu di dalam ketidakpastian sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja langsung agar semua jelas dan kau tak hanya menduga-duga"

"Aku tidak bisa" respon Yesung

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—" Yesung mendesah panjang "Tidak bisa seperti itu Sungjoon, aku ingin semua berjalan seadanya"

"Seadanya? Selama ini kau diam dan tidak ada yang terjadi, sampai kapan?"

Yesung tak menjawab dan dia tahu Sungjoon kehilangan kesabaran menghadapinya

"Kau hanya ingin menunggu?" tanya Sungjoon lagi suaranya sedikit bergetar

"Hanya itu yang mampu aku lakukan" sahut Yesung pelan sambil menatap Sungjoon yang kini membelalakan matanya, Yesung sadar untuk kebanyakan orang apa yang di lakukannya adalah hal bodoh tapi semua ini jauh lebih baik dari tahun-tahun yang sudah berlalu, dia hanya selangkah lagi untuk mengetahui perasaan Siwon, sedikit lagi bersabar, dia tak ingin terburu-buru.

"Maafkan aku Yesung, aku tidak bisa sesabar dirimu"

Yesung mendengar nada _sarcasm_ dalam kata-kata Sungjoon

"Tapi jika kau hanya ingin terus menanti Siwon itu juga hakmu, aku hanya temanmu"

Lidah Yesung kelu, meski Sungjoon berkata seperti itu tapi dia yakin hubungan mereka tidak akan sama lagi, dia tak ingin melepas Sungjoon tapi dia tak bisa egois, Sungjoon berhak untuk bahagia dan jika kebersamaan mereka hanya bisa membuat hati Sungjoon sakit, Yesung rela untuk membiarkannya pergi.

0

0

0

0

0

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu, 3 bulan sudah Yesung dan Siwon merenovasi rumah baru mereka agar sesuai dengan keinginan, terkadang keduanya beradu mulut karena tidak sepaham dengan segala tetek bengek keperluan di rumah baru itu, Yesung lebih detail terhadap sesuatu sementara Siwon cenderung selalu ingin cepat dan praktis, biasanya hal itulah yang membuat Yesung kesal karena ini adalah tempat yang akan mereka tinggali harusnya Siwon memberikan usaha lebih agar rumah mereka lebih menyenangkan untuk di tinggali, tapi beruntung semua bisa di selesaikan dengan baik.

"Appa, boleh Ye eun berenang sekarang?" pinta Ye eun tak lama setelah mereka akhirnya bisa pindah, Yesung, Siwon dan Sunny saling berpandangan.

"Ya sudah boleh" Siwon mengabulkan keinginan anaknya

"Asyiiiiik" Ye eun berjingkrak kegirangan "Eonni ayooooo!" Ye eun menarik tangan Sunny, sebenarnya Sunny masih jelas terlihat lelah setelah membantu Yesung menata ulang beberapa furniture tapi jika sudah Ye eun yang minta dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak

"Iya ayo" Sunny akhirnya mengikuti Ye eun ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu untuk berganti dengan pakaian renang.

"Anak itu semangat sekali" komentar Yesung sambil menata Vas bunga di atas meja

"mungkin saja sekarang dia semangat tapi nanti dia juga bosan sendiri" jawab Siwon sambil berdiri di samping Yesung "Sudah pas jangan di geser lagi" Siwon menunjuk ke vas bunga yang di geser Yesung kesana kemari sedari tadi

Yesung tertawa pelan "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan vas bunga kok rasanya ga sesuai ya di simpan di sini"

Siwon mendecakan lidahnya lalu mengambil vas itu dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan "Nah sekarang pas"

"Vas itu terlalu kecil untuk di simpan di sudut ruangan, Siwonie"

"Tapi terlalu besar untuk di simpan di atas meja"

"Ya kalau begitu jangan di simpan di situ, tidak bagus kelihatannya"

Siwon memutar bola matanya "Terus mau di simpan dimana?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya "Pokoknya jangan di simpan di situ, mengurangi nilai keindahan tahu"

"Ya ampun kalian bertengkar persis seperti sepasang suami istri" Sunny yang sudah kembali dari mengurusi Ye eun kemudian berkomentar, Yesung dan Siwon menoleh pada gadis itu sambil memberinya pandangan aneh.

"Apa?" Sunny berlagak tak bersalah "jangan menatapku seperti itu, kalian memang seperti suami istri, dari awal merencanakan kepindahan sering sekali kalian bertengkar karena masalah kecil daaaaaaaan masalahnya selalu tentang keperluan rumah tangga" jelas Sunny sambil tersenyum menggoda "Aku sering melihat kedua orang tuaku juga begitu"

"Eonniiiiii!" Ye eun tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Sunny

"Oops panggilan datang" Sunny mengedipkan matanya pada keduanya sebelum berlalu menuju Ye eun

Suasana sedikit kaku sesaat sesudah Sunny berkomentar, pada akhirnya Yesung memberanikan diri untuk buka suara "Dia sebenarnya bicara apa ya?"

Siwon mengusap bagian belakang lehernya "Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Siwon sambil menarik bibirnya dan berharap jadi sebuah bentuk senyuman "Hey aku lega kau tidak keberatan aku menempel lukisan – lukisan ini" Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil membalikan badan dan menatap lukisan yang kini menghiasi dinding. Sudah sejak lama Siwon ingin memasang lukisan-lukisan yang menurut Yesung tak berbentuk itu di rumahnya tapi dahulu Victoria tidak menyukainya tapi kini Siwon bebas menempelnya, Yesung tak merasa terganggu dengan semua itu lagipula itu adalah apa yang di sukai Siwon jadi dia hanya mendukung saja.

Yesung kemudian ikut-kutan menatap lukisan itu "Ini kan rumahmu, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang" dengan sudut matanya Yesung melihat Siwon menatapnya lalu mundur, dia hendak menoleh kemana gerangan temannya akan pergi tapi belum sempat dia melakukannya sepasang tangan memeluk bagian lehernya dari belakang, Yesung sejenak terkejut tapi kemudian Siwon meletakan dagunya di bahu Yesung lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping dan berbisik "Bukan rumahku tapi rumah KITA"

Nafas hangat Siwon membentur bagian wajah Yesung dan membuat hatinya bergetar tapi kemudian Siwon melepaskan pelukannya "Aku mau tidur sebentar ya, cape" ucap Siwon dengan nada suara yang santai seakan tidak terjadi apapun beberapa menit sebelumnya. Yesung menutup matanya, berusaha menggendalikan diri dan perasaanya. Kemudian dia mendengar suara gelak tawa Ye eun dan Sunny di kolam renang, dia putuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka saja, dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

0

0

0

0

"Makanan sudah siap?" tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur, Yesung menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali menata makanan di piring-piring yang dia siapkan untuk menyambut beberapa tamu yang mereka undang untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi" sahut Yesung "Eit!" Yesung buru-buru menangkap tangan Siwon yang hendak mencomot makanan yang sudah di tata Yesung "Itu untuk tamu" tegas Yesung sambil mendelik pada Siwon

"Aku mau coba, jangan pelit" protes Siwon

"Sudah ku bilang ini buat tamu" ulang Yesung dengan tegas

"Ya sudah!" Siwon menyerah "Pelit!" ejeknya lagi tapi kali ini dia colek pinggang Yesung dengan telunjuknya dan membuat Yesung melompat karena terkejut

"Kau!" Yesung menunjuk pada temannya itu sambil melotot

"Apa?" tantang Siwon sambil berkacak pinggang dan raut wajah yang menggoda, Yesung kehilangan kesabaran lalu berjalan memutari meja dan mendekati Siwon.

"kau ingin bermain-main denganku, huh?" Yesung balas mencolek pinggang Siwon yang kemudian tertawa dan berusaha menghalau serangan telunjuk mungil namun mematikan milik Yesung.

"Ampun Yesung ow…" Siwon berusaha menghindar tapi Yesung terus tanpa ampun menyerang pinggang _sensitive_ Siwon dan membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Kau yang mulai sekarang kau yang minta ampun?" Yesung semakin gencar menyerang kali ini tak hanya mencolek tapi benar-benar menggelitiki pinggang dan bagian samping tubuh temannya itu. Tapi serangan Yesung tak bertahan lama karena kemudian Siwon memutar tubuh Yesung sambil menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan dia lalu menguncinya di bagian belakang pinggangnya

"Nah sekarang kau tidak bisa menggelitiku lagi" ejek Siwon pada Yesung yang kini tak berkutik karena Siwon memegangi kedua tanganya, andai Yesung bisa dia ingin memutar tubuhnya lalu memukulnya tapi dia benar-benar terjebak.

"Ah Siwon sudah lepaskan tanganku" pinta Yesung berusaha menarik tangannya tapi genggaman Siwon sangat kuat

"Tidak mau" sahut Siwon sambil mengintip wajah Yesung melalui bahunya, Yesung menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh, karena jika dia melakukan itu wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja. Yesung takut dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Beruntung suara bel yang berbunyi menyelamatkannya.

"Sepertinya tamu udah mulai datang, ayo cepat buka pintu" saran Yesung, dia mendengar erangan keluar dari mulut Siwon seperti dia enggan untuk berlalu

"Baiklah aku buka pintu dulu" kata Siwon sambil mengecup kepala Yesung sebelum dia melangkah menuju pintu. Yesung mendesah pelan menatap punggung Siwon yang kemudian menghilang di balik tembok. Dia kini sudah terbiasa dengan Siwon yang bisa kapan saja mengecupnya, terkadang dia mengecup keningnya atau pipinya. Yesung tak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya, sebagian dari dirinya berpikir mungkin Siwon memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi bagian diri yang lain berkata Siwon hanyalah menjadi dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah canggung untuk memeluk atau mencium orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, dia masih memiliki pekerjaan lain selain memikirkan hubungannya dengan Siwon. dia kemudian melangkah mendekati meja dan meneruskan pekerjaan yang tertinggal sebelumnya.

Ketika menjelang malam para tamu mulai memenuhi ruangan, Yesung menyambut mereka dengan hangat sampai kahirnya dia lelah dan kemudian Yesung duduk di sudut ruangan, tamu yang datang sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa teman Siwon yang juga Yesung kenal tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung bersama mereka, dia berharap kedua orang tuanya datang, meski dia tidak akan terlalu terkejut jika mereka memutuskan untuk melewatkan perayaan ini. Terlebih ibunya yang sangat menentang keputusannya untuk pindah, Yesung juga mengundang Sungjoon tapi dia beralasan memiliki janji dengan seorang pasien, meski Yesung tidak yakin dengan alasannya itu tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa.

"Hi oppa" Sunny tanpa di ketahui darimana datangnya tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya

"Ye eun sudah tidur?" tanya Yesung

"Sudah pulas" sahut Sunny, anak itu tadinya semangat dengan perayaan ini tapi kemudian dengan cepat semangatnya itu di kalahkan oleh rasa kantuk hingga akhirnya Sunny mengantar anak itu tidur

"Siwon oppa tampan ya" puji Sunny sambil menyiku Yesung

"Hmmmm" respon Yesung karena dia tak ingin membahas hal ini terlalu jauh terlebih dengan Sunny

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak mengambil inisiatif duluan sih?" ujarnya tiba-tiba tanpa di ketahui maksudnya

Yesung menoleh sejenak ke samping lalu memberi tatapan heran pada gadis itu "Inisiatif apa?"

Sunny mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya "Kau pikir aku ini buta, oppa?" tanya Sunny sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang terurai sebahu "Aku tahu kok ada sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Sesuatu apa?" Yesung pura-pura tak mengerti meski dalam hati dia tahu pasti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, berbulan-bulan Sunny tinggal bersama mereka, dia memang sering memperhatkannya.

"Dengar ya oppa" Sunny membenahi duduknya agar dia menghadap Yesung "Aku tahu kau ini gay dan selama aku bersama kalian aku bisa melihat betapa kau sangat memperhatikan Siwon oppa, kalau itu bukan cinta maka aku tidak tahu apapun soal cinta" ujar Sunny dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dia lebih-lebihkan

"Jangan sok tahu, Sunny" ujar Yesung "Apa kau lupa? Siwon _itu straight_?"

"Terus kenapa?" Sunny malah balik bertanya "Bukan berarti dia mustahil menyukai sesama lelaki kan?"

Yesung menautkan alisnya "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu Sunny, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini?"

"Karena aku geregetan oppa" Sunny mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Aku jelas sekali melihat percikan-percikan asmara di antara kalian tapi kau dan Siwon oppa seakan menahan diri dari sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau sakit?" Yesung meletakan punggung kepalanya di kening Sunny

"Aku sehat!"

"Lalu kenapa kau meracau?"

"Aku bicara fakta oppa! Bukan meracau" tegas Sunny "Kau tahu oppa aku tidak pernah melihat Siwon oppa menatap orang lain seperti dia menatapmu, terkadang aku berpikir saat kalian berada di ruangan yang sama mata Siwon oppa hanya bisa menatapmu, atau saat kau jauh di pikirannya hanya ada kau seorang oppa"

Yesung tertawa dengan perkataan Sunny "Kau ini pandai mengarang ya"

"Aku tidak mengarang kok, itu kenyataan" Sunny berusaha meyakinkan Yesung "Meski kau menolak mengakuinya, aku tahu kau suka Siwon oppa dan aku beri tahu ya, kau tidak sendirian karena sepertinya Siwon oppa memiliki perasaan yang sama, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak" tukas Sunny yang kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Yesung tertegun setelah itu, benarkah dia tidak sendirian dalam perasaan ini? Sebelumnya dia memang merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan sikap Siwon tapi terkadang dia takut semua itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi Sunny melihat hal yang sama, hal ini sedikitnya membuat percaya diri Yesung bertambah. Mungkin Sunny benar jika Siwon tak berani mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu maka dialah yang harus mengambil inisiatif.

Siwon kemudian menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar berhias lesung pipit khas miliknya. Yesung membalas senyuman itu sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Siwon memberi sinyal untuk bergabung tapi Yesung menggeleng.

Tidak sekarang Siwon, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak sekarang, tidak di depan orang lain.

Bersambung.


	10. Chapter 10

Serius, peran Yesung di rumah sudah mirip ibu rumah tangga, pagi dia siapkan sarapan, malam dialah yang bertugas untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka makan malam, Sunny sama sekali tidak bisa di harapkan, dapur seakan musuh besarnya. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih kelaparan daripada harus turun tangan dan mengolah masakan. Bahkan setelah makan pun dialah yang bertanggung jawab mencuci semua piringnya.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Yesung menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, dia siapkan sabun cair dan mencelupkan spoon kedalamnya sehingga menghasilkan busa yang banyak, piring dan gelas kotor sudah menantinya untuk di bersihkan.

"Hey hey" Yesung mengikutinya ke dapur "aku saja yang mencucinya" tawar Siwon

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kok" jawab Yesung, tapi sepertinya kata-katanya tak menghalangi niat Siwon, dia ambil lap lalu mengambil piring yang sudah di cuci Yesung dan mulai mengelapnya sampai kering sambil bernyanyi kecil. Dalam hati Yesung berteriak betapa inginnya dia mengulangi rutinitas membosankan ini selamanya bersama Siwon.

"selesai" kata Yesung saat piring terakhir sudah sukses dia cuci "lain kali kalau mau membantu jangan sambil bernyanyi ya, suaramu menyakiti kupingku" goda Yesung, Siwon memutar badanya menghadap Yesung

"Apa katamu?" tanya Siwon sambil menusuk dada Yesung dengan telunjuknya

"Suaramu jelek" ulang Yesung

Siwon memasang wajah serius "oh jadi begitu?" Siwon menyeringai licik lalu memercikan air dari wastafel ke muka Yesung "haha! Masih jelek?"

Yesung mengelap wajahnya yang basah, tanpa berpikir lama dia nyalakan kran airnya dan membalas mencipratkan segenggam air ke badanya dan membasahi bajunya.

"Oh Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini!" Siwon ikut- ikutan menyalakan kran dan berniat membalas lagi tapi dengan sigap Yesung menangkap tangan Siwon dan mencegahnya meraih kran, mereka akhirnya saling tarik-menarik tapi akibat air yang saling mereka percikan sebelumnya lantai jadi basah dan licin, di tengah usaha mereka berebutan kran air, kaki Yesung terpeleset dan jatuh, Siwon yang sedang dengan eratnya berpegangan dengan Yesung tak pelak ikut jatuh pula, keduanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka meledak, menertawakan kelakuan mereka yang tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil. Yesung memegangi perutnya yang mulai kesakitan gara-gara terlalu banyak tertawa, pantatnya yang membentur lantai terasa sakit tapi semua itu tak seberapa di bandingkan kocaknya momen mereka.

Sebuah dering telpon menyela tawa mereka, Siwon mengambil telponnya dari saku celana dan memeriksa di penelpon di layar "Sebentar aku angkat telpon dulu" ujar Siwon sambil berdiri dan menolong Yesung bangkit dari lantai setelah itu dia pergi. Sepertinya bisnis Siwon sedang berkembang dengan pesat, akhir-akhir ini telpon genggamnya sering berbunyi, seperti biasa Siwon pergi ke ruangan lain saat dia menerima panggilan.

Yesung menatap lantai basah di bawah kakinya, bibirnya kembali tersungging mengingat kejadian barusan, dia menampar pipinya sendiri untuk mengusir senyum bodoh di wajahnya lalu mengambil lap untuk mengeringkan lantai.

Saat dia kembali ke ruang tengah Sunny tengah sibuk menonton televise, sepertinya Ye eun sudah tertidur. Siwon juga masih sibuk dengan kliennya. Yesung memperhatikan Sunny sesaat sebelun kemudian dia hampiri gadis itu dan menariknya ke kamar.

"Waduh! apa ini oppa? Kau tidak berencana untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padaku kan?" Sunny meletakan kedua kedua telapak tangannya di dada dengan wajah yang di buat seakan dia kaget, Yesung meringis mendengarnya

"Oh Sunny kau telanjang pun aku tidak akan tertarik, apa kau lupa au _gay_?"

Sunny kemudian tersenyum "Iya ya? Sial!" kutuknya dengan bercanda, dia kemudian duduk di bibir tempat tidur milik Yesung "Baiklah oppa, ada apa?"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan gerakan yang ragu-ragu dia membawa dirinya untuk duduk di samping Sunny kemudian dia berkata "Tentang pembicaraan kita malam itu—uhmm—kau bilang bahwa Siwon memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?" Sunny mengangguk "— jadi—"Yesung menahan nafas dan berusaha tenang agar dia tidak terbata-bata, Sunny menyeringai saat dia mendengarkan Yesung "—uhm menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Oh Tuhan akhirnya kau mengaku!" Sunny menepuk bahu Yesung, sementara Yesung berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya "Oh oppa kau tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal, kau bisa mendapatkan dia! Maksudku Ye eun jelas menyukaimu,, itu tiket pertama menuju hatinya kan?"

"Tapi Sunny jujur aku masih tidak yakin dengan semua ini, ya tentu aku berharap banyak untuk dia membalas perasaanku tapi ada sedikit rasa takut di hatiku kalau sebenarnya dia tidak mencintaiku dengan cara yang sama"

"Tidak mungkin oppa, aku juga melihatnya kok, Siwon oppa pasti memiliki perasaan lebih padamu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya ampun!" Sunny menepuk jidatnya sendiri "Aku harus meyakinkanmu bagaimana lagi sih oppa?"

"aku—"

"Ah sudahlah!" Sunny melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung "Kau percaya saja padaku"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, "Dari kemarin aku berpikir tentang perkataanmu bahwa aku harus mengambil inisiatif untuk menyatakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang penuh kebingungan

"Kalau yang seperti itu tidak usah di rencanakan, nanti juga mengalir sendiri, menurutku yang harus kau lakukan sekarang itu adalah memberi reaksi lebih padanya"

"Reaksi lebih?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya "Maksudnya?"

Sunny menghembuskan nafasnya dengan semangat sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan "Dengar oppa, eh sebentar—" Sunny mengangkat tangannya seolah Yesung hendak memotong pembicaraannnya "-aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengintip oke" tegas Sunny "—tapi aku pernah beberapa kali memergoki Siwon oppa sedang memelukmu dan mengecup pipimu" Sunny menatap dengan rasa bersalah, Yesung memandang gadis itu dengan tak percaya "Tapi sumpah oppa aku tidak sengaja, waktu itu aku mau ke dapur tapi ku lihat Siwon oppa memelukmu"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini" Ujar Yesung

"Oke oke" Sunny mengusap wajahnya "Maksudku siwon oppa memelukmu tapi kau malah diam saja dan tak pernah memeluk dia balik atau membalas kecupannya"

"Kau ingin aku menciumnya?"

Sunny menganggukan kepalanya

"Sunny itu ide bodoh?" ujar Yesung "Aku tidak percaya kenapa aku minta pendapatmu"

"Kenapa bodoh?"

"Karena aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, aku tidak bisa begitu saja mencium dia, yang benar saja"

"Tapi kau harus berjuang memperlihatkan perasaanmu oppa"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang perhatianku padanya sudah cukup membuatmu tahu aku menyukai dia?"

"Iya tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup buat Siwon oppa mengerti sinyal yang kau coba perlihatkan"

Yesung berpikir sejenak sebenarnya apa yang di utarakan Sunny cukup masuk akal tapi dia tak yakin bisa.

"Ah aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa seperti itu"

"Ayolah oppa kau pasti bisa" Sunny mengandeng lengan Yesung "Semangat!"

Yesung tertawa pelan "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kenapa aku membicarakan hal ini dengan anak kecil sepertimu"

Sunny mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hey pak tua aku ini berumur 22 tahun jadi aku cukup paham tentang cinta oke!"

"Sok tahu kau" ejek Yesung lagi

"Ya ejek saja aku sepuasnya oppa tapi kalau nanti kau dan Siwon oppa akhirnya bersatu? Aku mau hadiah yang mahal" tuntut Sunny sambil menggoyangkan kedua alisnya

"Kau terlihat yakin sekali"

"tentu saja"

Dan Yesung berharap keyakinan Sunny berbuah manis

-0

-0

-0

-0

Yesung membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dia mengusap-usapnya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang tersisa, dari jendela kamar sudah terlihat bahwa hari sudah terang, dia harus bangun dan kembali mengurus kafenya, Yesung menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya saat dia menguap, kemudian meregangkan tangannya kesamping tapi kemudian tangannya terbentur dengan sesuatu—seseorang, Yesung membalikan tubuhnya ke samping tempat tidurnya dan matanya membesar melihat Siwon begitu pulas tidur di sampingnya. Yesung coba membawa kembali ingatannya pada malam sebelumnya, dia yakin semalam dia pergi tidur sendiri, lalu apa yang sedang dia lakukan di kamarnya?

Yesung bangkit untuk duduk lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Siwon, tapi sepertinya Siwon terlihat sangat nyenyak.

"Siwon?" Yesung mencoba menggoyangkan punggungnya, kali ini kepala Siwon mulai bergerak

"Hey bangunlah" pinta Yesung lagi, kali ini erangan keluar dari mulut Siwon sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka

"Sudah pagi?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang masih serak

Yesung menatap aneh padanya "Ini memang sudah pagi tapi aku bingung apa yang sedang kau lakukan di ranjangku?"

Siwon mengerang lagi lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal "Bisa tidak kau jangan bertanya itu dulu?" pinta Siwon dengan suara yang kurang tidak jelas karena mulutnya terhalang bantal

"Memang apa susahnya menjawab itu sekarang?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil bangkit dan duduk sambil bersandar di sandaran tempat tidurnya.

Siwon kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari bantal lalu matanya memandang Yesung "Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur Yesung" aku Siwon "Aku sudah baca buku, mendengarkan music bahkan menonton tv dan berharap rasa kantuk datang tapi sampai lewat tengah malam aku masih saja tak bisa tidur" Siwon menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tanganya lalu bangkit ke posisi duduk mengikuti Yesung "Aku akhirnya memutuskan keluar kamar dan saat aku lewat di depan kamarmu dan pintunya sedikit terbuka, aku melihat kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku sangat iri melihatnya, tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi setelah masuk aku malah tidak tega jadi—" Siwon menyeringai "Aku bergabung saja denganmu dan ternyata tidak butuh lama buatku untuk ikut tertidur pula, sepertinya kamarmu lebih nyaman dari kamarku"

Yesung mendengus, "mau bertukar kamar?" tawarnya

Siwon buru-buru menggeleng "Tidak bukan itu maksudku, uhmm…kau tidak keberatan kan aku ikut tidur di sini?" Siwon memasang wajah meminta belas kasihan

"Siwon, ini bukan soal keberatan atau tidak tapi harusnya kau bilang dulu, aku kan kaget pas bangun tiba-tiba ada orang lain di kasurku, bagaimana kalau aku tidak sadar itu kau lalu mulai memukulmu dengan benda tajam dan kau terluka, semua pasti jadi berabe"

"kau berlebihan" ujar Siwon dengan tawa

"Hey aku serius" tegas Yesung memukul pelan dada siwon

"Tapi aku tidak ingat kau suka menyimpan benda tajam"

Yesung mendecakan lidahnya "kau ini"

Siwon mencolek hidung mancung milik Yesung "jangan marah pagi-pagi nanti cepat tua" ingat Siwon sambil melompat dari kasur Yesung "aku harus mandi" tukas Siwon sambil berjalan keluar "dan—" Siwon kembali membalikan badan saat tangannya memegang daun pintu "—lain kali kalau aku mau menumpang tidur, akan aku pastikan untuk minta izin dulu" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu meninggalkan Yesung dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Yesung melempar pandangan lagi keluar jendela, langit begitu cerah dan dia berpikir hari ini pasti menyenangkan.

-0

-0

-0

-0

Entah bagaiman setelah itu sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk Siwon datang ke kamarnya, sekarang dia lebih sering melewati malam di kasur Yesung daripada kasurnya sendiri, tapi Yesung tidak keberatan dengan itu, kalau dia boleh jujur, tidur bersama Siwon di ranjang yang sama jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada tidur sendiri, malam sepertinya tak berbeda Yesung sudah berbaring santai di kasurnya, lampu kamar sudah dia matikan dan hanya menyisakan lampu kecil di atas laci di samping tempat tidurnya cukup untuk meneranginya saat dia membaca buku, kebiasaan yang dia lakukan sebagai pengantar tidur.

Dia baru membaca beberapa halaman saat kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka di ikuti suara Siwon

"Yesung kau sudah tidur?'

Yesung meletakan jarinya di tengah buku untuk menandai bagian yang sedang dia baca lalu mengangkat kepalanya, di ambang pintu Siwon berdiri sambil menatap ke arahnya. Yesung sudah tahu kemana semua ini akan berakhir.

"Ada apa?" Yesung pura-pura tak mengerti

Siwon menyandaran bagian samping tubuhnya ke kusen pintu "Aku—aku tidak bisa tidur" akunya dengan raut muka persis seperti Ye eun saat dia menginginkan sesuatu dari Yesung

"Terus?"

Siwon tampak ragu "Boleh tidak aku tidur disini?"

Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya penuh tanya "Umurmu berapa sih? Masa masih mau di temani tidur" ledek Yesung yang tentu saja dengan nada menggoda.

Siwon merengut dan Yesung benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi Siwon saat dia bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu, Yesung memijat pelipisnya lalu menyibakan selimut yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya lalu memberi sinyal pada Siwon untuk masuk dan bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur.

Wajah Siwon seketika berubah ceria saat dia mengerti Yesung mengizinkannya untuk menginap di kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Siwon naik dan masuk kedalam selimut.

"kakimu dingin sekali" komentar Yesung saat kaki mereka tak sengaja berbenturan di dalam selimut

"iya tadi aku jalan-jalan di halaman belakang sebentar" sahut Siwon lalu menggambil buku yang sedang di baca Yesung

"Hey aku sedang baca" protes Yesung saat Siwon menutup buku itu lalu mencodongkan tubuhnya melewati Yesung untuk menaruhnya di atas laci dan mematikan lampunya.

"Siwon?"

"Bacanya diteruskan besok saja" ujar Siwon "lagipula kenapa kau membaca buku dengan penerangan kecil seperti itu? Nanti matamu rusak" Siwon mengingatkan

"Mataku baik-baik saja"

"Kau menyipitkan matamu saat kau membaca Yesung, itu sudah tanda matamu mulai bermasalah, pokoknya mulai besok lampu itu harus di ganti dengan yang lebih terang"

"Baiklan eomma aku mengerti" ujar Yesung meledek karena melihat kelakuan Siwon yang persis sperti ibunya, lesung pipit Siwon berkedip padanya saat Siwon tersenyum.

"Sudah kita tidur saja" ajak Siwon yang kemudian menarik Yesung untuk sepenuhnya membaringkan tubuhnya. Keduanya kemudian terdiam meski keduanya berdampingan, mata mereka menatap langit-langit,Yesung sebenarnya merasa canggung, dia tak tahu harus berbuat atau berbicara apa, dia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa mudah-mudahan dia cepat tertidur, tapi kemudian dia rasakan kasurnya bergetar saat Siwon mengganti posisinya.

"Yesung?" panggilnya

Yesung tadinya berpikir untuk mengabaikan Siwon dan pura-pura tidur saja tapi dia tak tega lalu dia membuka mata dan menyadari Siwon sedang menatapnya, temannya kini tidur menghadapnya sambil menggunakan kedua tanganya sebagai bantal

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil sedikit menoleh, tubuh mereka terlalu dekat, dan membuat Yesung sangat gugup. Mereka sudah kenal sangat lama tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi perasaan gugupnya saat harus berdekatan seperti ini

"Soal Ye eun dia menagihku binatang peliharaan yang pernah aku janjikan, menurutmu aku harus belian dia anjing apa kucing?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya Ye eun saja?"

"Dia bilang terserah padaku"

"Ya sudah kau yang memutuskan untuk membelikan dia apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku butuh pendapatmu"

Yesung menatap Siwon dengan lekat, coba memahami kenapa untuk hal seperti ini saja Siwon membutuhkan pendapatnya

"Anak anjing saja" saran Yesung" agar Ye eun lebih aktif, kucing kan pemalas"

"menurutnu begitu?"

"Iya, aku tahu petshop yang bagus, nanti ku antar"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Besok saja kita pergi ya, aku akan pulang kantor lebih awal, setelah itu aku jemput kau dari kafe bagaimana?"

"oke"

"Terima kasih" ujar Siwon sambil mendekat dan mencium pipi Yesung membuatnya diam terpaku "ayo kita tidur" ajak Siwon lagi yang langsung menarik salah satu tangannya dari bawah kepalanya dan meletakanya di atas perut Yesung, dengan lembut ibu jari Siwon mengusap-usap perutnya, entah memiliki sihir apa gerakan halus itu membuat Yesung tertidur pulas dan membuatnya bermimpi menunggang pelangi.

-0

-0

-0

-0

Keesokan harinya keduanya pergi membeli seekor anak anjing Pomeranian berwarna putih yang di sambut teriakan bahagia dari Ye eun yang sangat menginginkan binatang peliharaan. Tanpa ragu Ye eun kemudian menamakannya Melo, entah darimana ia mendapatan ide itu tapi Yesung dan Siwon memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ye eun memberi nama anak anjing itu sesuka hatinya.

"Hati-hati Ye eun, jangan terlalu bersemangat nanti jatuh" Yesung mengingatkan Ye eun yang dengan semangat mengejar-ngejar Melo di halaman belakang rumah, hari sudah malam tapi Ye eun masih ingin bermain dengan binatang peliharaan kesayangannya itu

"Iya!" teriak Ye eun meski setelah itu dia tetap berlarian kesana kemari Yesung pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak itu benar-benar bahagia dengan kedatangan Melo

"Oppa!" panggil Sunny dari teras, Yesung menoleh padanya

"Kenapa?"

Sunny menunjuk ke dalam rumah "Di panggil Siwon oppa tuh"

"Ada apa katanya?"

Sunny mengangkat bahunya "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, tadi dia Cuma minta aku untuk memanggilkanmu" Sunny berjalan mendekati Ye eun dan Melo dan tertawa saat Melo malah bersembunyi di kaki Ye eun dan tampak takut dengan kedatangan Sunny

Yesung terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi untuk mencari tahu apa yang di inginkan Siwon darinya.

Saat Yesung tiba di kamar Siwon dia melihat temannya itu sedang sibuk di depan cermin, dia sudah berpakaian rapi, karena katanya dia hendak berjumpa klien malam itu, Siwon belum menyadari kedatangannya, jadi Yesung memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikannya saja.

Siwon tampak berkonsentrasi memasang dasi di lehernya, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan ujung lidahnya sedikit terjulur seakan hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi, andai Yesung belum jatuh cinta pada Siwon mungkin saat itulah momen dimana Yesung jatuh hati padanya, tapi kemudian Siwon mendengus kesal dengan kening mengerut, Yesung pun tak bisa menahan tawanya hingga membuat Siwon menoleh padanya.

"Yesung"

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Dasi ini menyebalkan!" keluh Siwon frustasi "daritadi aku tidak bisa merapikannya, padahal setiap hari aku memakai dasi tapi entah kenapa hari ini dasi jelek ini malah sulit untuk aku kenakan"

"Oh begitu?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya "ayo sini"

Siwon dengan patuh menghampiri Yesung dan berhenti tepat di depan Yesung, dari jarak sedekat itu Yesung bisa melihat kulit Siwon yang sangat halus, dagu dan rahangnya tampak sangat bersih menandakan dia baru saja mencukurnya,bau badannya pun sangat harum setelah di tubuhnya di semprot parfume mahal yang paling suka dia kenakan.

"Aku tidak percaya orang dewasa sepertimu tidak bisa mengendalikan sebuah dasi saja" goda Yesung saat tangannya meraih dasi di leher Siwon dan mulai melonggarkannya

"Aku memang tidak berguna" gumam Siwon sambil menatap Yesung yang mulai membantu Siwon mengenakan dasinya dengan benar. Yesung sadar Siwon mengikuti semua gerakan tangannya, entah kenapa momen itu terasa sangat intim untuknya seakan dia adalah kekasih Siwon yang sebenarnya.

Yesung kemudian mengencangkan ikatan dasi di leher Siwon dan memperbaiki lipatan kerah kemejanya

"Nah, sudah selesai" kata Yesung sambil mengusap dasi di dada Siwon agar tampak lebih rapi, Siwon menangkap tangannya yang otomatis membuat Yesung mendongakan kepalanya, mata mereka beradu lalu dengan gerakan cepat Siwon mencondongkan kepalanya kemudian mencium lembut kening Yesung

"Terima kasih" bisik Siwon "Kalau tidak ada kau pasti _meeting_ku hari ini berantakan gara-gara dasi belaka"

Yesung senyum lalu berjinjit dan mengecup ujung hidung mancung milik Siwon "Sama-sama" jawab Yesung sambil menyeringai, aksinya yang tak di sangka itu sesaat membuat Siwon terkejut karena temannya itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tapi apapun yang di pikirkan Siwon saat itu Yesung yakin bukanlah hal yang buruk karena kemudian sepasang lesung pipit muncul di pipi Siwon

Yesung mundur selangkah lalu bertanya "Kata Sunny kau memanggilku, ada apa?"

"oh!" Siwon seperti teringat sesuatu, sambil mengenakan jasnya dia berkata "Besok lusa aku harus pergi ke Australia selama 5 hari untuk urusan bisnis jadi aku mau menitipkan anakku"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya "Itu saja?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya "aku kira ada apa" ujar Yesung

"Memang kenapa?

"Aku pikir ada hal yang penting sampai kau harus memanggilku"

"Hey anakku itu penting"

"Iya aku tahu" jawab Yesung "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Siwonie, tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti menjaga Ye eun" 

"Aku tahu" respon Siwon "Bagaiman penampilanku?" Siwon minta pendapat setelah selesai berpakaian

Yesung memandang Siwon dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu dia menatap mata Siwon sambil mengangkat jempolny "Kau tampak sempurna"

Wajah Siwon tampak bercahaya, seakan pendapat Yesung adalah segalanya.

-0

-0

-0

-0

Baru dua hari Siwon pergi tapi Yesung sudah sangat merindukanya, sejak dia pergi Siwon tidak menghubunginya, mungkin karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meski kadangkala Yesung tak kuat ingin menelpon dan menanyakan kabarnya atau sekedar mendengarkan suaranya, tapi kemudian dia urungkan niatnya, dia tidak ingin bertingkah seperti anak remaja di mabuk cinta yang selalu menuntut untuk mengetahui keberadaan kekasihnya, Yesung bukan remaja lagi dan Siwon belumlah jadi kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja rasa itu tidak bisa dia usir, memulai hari baru artinya memulai kerinduan lagi.

Suara berderik memaksa Yesung untuk menoleh, pintu kamarnya terbuka kemudian sosok mungil Ye eun muncul dengan masih menggunakan piyama pink bergambar kelinci kesukaannya

"Ajhussi"

"Kenapa, kok pagi-pagi sudah kesini? Sunny eonni mana?" biasanya Sunny sudah bangun terlebih dahulu untuk membangunkan Ye eun tapi kali ini dia kalah cepat. Anak itu kemudian merangkak naik kekasur lalu duduk di sebelahnya

"Aku mimpi buruk ajhussi" aku Ye eun yang kemudian menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung

"Mimpi buruk apa? Di kejar monster?" goda Yesung sambil membawa tangannya untuk membelai lembut rambut Ye eun

"Aku tidak mimpi monster" sahut Ye eun "tadi aku mimpi Yesung ajhussi pergi meninggalkan aku dan appa"

"Benarkah?"

Ye eun membalikan badannya menghadap Yesung lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Iya ajhussi" ujar Ye eun "Kau tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak mau bertemu aku dan appa" jelas Ye eun dengan raut muka penuh kesedihan "Ajhussi—" Ye eun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yesung dengan kencang "—berjanjilah, berjanji ajhussi tidak akan meninggalkan aku dan appa"pinta anak itu dengan serius

"Ye eun" ujar Yesung penuh kasih sayang "Ajhussi ada di sini, ajhussi tidak kemana-mana"

"Tetap harus berjanji" paksa Ye eun, tidak puas dengan pernyataan Yesung

"Baiklah" Yesung mengalah "Ajhussi janji" ujar Yesung mantap sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya, kali ini Ye eun tersenyum puas lalu melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Yesung

"Terima kasih ajhussi, aku sayang ajhussi"

Ye eun memang selalu berhasil membuatnya terharu, Yesung kecup kepala anak itu sambil berujar "Ajhussi juga saaaaayaaaang Ye eun"

-0

-0

-0

-0

Hari itu pengunjung café cukup ramai, para pegawainya sibuk melayani tamu satu per satu, Yesung pun tak ragu untuk membantu jika di lihatnya mereka kewalahan menghadapi para pengunjung.

Ketika semua telah terkendali, Yesung kemudian duduk di belakang untuk sekedar beristirahat, tapi kemudian semua itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama karena Luna pegawainya yang lain memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang mencarinya.

Yesung bergegas keluar untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang mencari dirinya, karena dia tidak ingat punya janji dengan seseorang hari itu. Semua itu kemudian terjawab saat dia melihat sesosok perempuan yang sudah sangat dia kenal, nyonya Choi.

"Eommoni" sapa Yesung sambil membungkuk sopan

"Hey Yesung, apa kabar?" sapa Nyonya Choi sambil berusaha tersenyum, Yesung kaget dengan kedatangannya tiba-tiba, meski tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengakuinya, tapi Yesung tahu ibunya Siwon tidak pernah menyukainya, terlebih saat dia mengetahui bahwa dia seorang gay. Dia kemudian duduk di seberang nyonya Choi.

"Ada perlu apa eommoni? Tidak biasanya berkunjung kesini" tanya Yesung lagi karena tidak mungkin dia datang mengunjungi orang yang tidak dia suka tanpa alasan

"Begini Yesung" nyonya Choi mencondongkan badannya lalu meletakan tangannya di meja "Aku ingin mengajak Ye eun berlibur akhir pekan ini, anak itu akan aku jemput di sekolah sore ini, aku sebenarnya tidak perlu izinmu untuk membawa cucuku tapi aku tidak ingin kau bingung" ucap nyonya Choi tenang

Yesung memang tidak punya hak untuk melarang, lagipula mana mungkin dia menghalangi niat baik seorang nenek pada cucunya.

"Iya silahkan saja, Ye eun pasti senang di ajak jalan-jalan" sahut Yesung sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Pasti dia akan senang, jangan appanya saja yang bersenang-senang di Australia, kan?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut dengan pernyataan nyonya Choi "Ya saya harap juga begitu, semoga pekerjaanya cepat selesai dan dia bisa bersenang-senang"

"Pekerjaannya sudah selesai kok, kan Cuma butuh sehari, sisanya bisa dia gunakan untuk mengenal Yoona lebih jauh"

Kali ini Yesung terkesiap mendengar berita yang keluar dari mulutnya, Yoona? Siapa itu Yoona.

"Sebentar—" Nyonya Choi seakan bisa menebak isi kepala Yesung "—apa Siwon tidak memberi tahumu? Siwon pergi ke Australia memang untuk pekerjaan tapi selebihnya untuk menemui Yoona, dia putri salah satu temanku, aku senang Siwon bersedia menemui nya, anaknya cantik, aku sangat berharap dia bisa menggantikan Victoria dan menjadi ibu baru untuk Ye eun, nanti akan aku kenalkan, kau pasti juga akan menyukainya"

Tenggorokan Yesung tiba-tiba tercekat, dia tak mampu untuk berkata sepatah kata pun, kepalanya terasa pening, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik. Jadi Siwon membohonginya? Kepergiannya ke negeri kanguru itu ternyata untuk menemui seorang wanita?

"Yesung? Siwon tidak memberi tahumu?" Nyonya Choi mengulang pertanyaanya

"oh iya—uhm maksudku dia tidak bilang, mungkin lupa" Yesung memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum meskipun terasa sangat kaku

"Benar juga Siwon memang terkadang pelupa, oh ini dia" Nyonya Choi mengulurkan telpon genggamnya "Ini akun instagram milik Yoona" jelasnya kemudian memperlihatkan sosok perempuan yang sangat cantik, rambutnya yang hitam terurai panjang, segala sesuatu tentang perempuan bernama Yoona itu jelas sangat mempesona, dia jelas tipe perempuan yang di sukai Siwon "Nah ini waktu mereka jalan-jalan ke opera house kemarin malam" Hati Yesung luluh lantak saat photo Siwon dan Yoona bergandengan di depan gedung opera yang terkenal itu, kepala Yoona dengan santai bersandar di bahu Siwon, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah senyum di wajah Siwon yang terlihat bahagia.

"Yoona akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan setelah proyeknya di sana selesai, mudah-mudah setelah itu mereka bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi menurut Yoona mereka cukup sering berhubungan lewat telpon jadi sepertinya perkembangan di antara mereka takkan terlalu sulit" nyonya Choi bercerita dengan penuh kebahagiaan, sama sekali tak sadar Yesung yang berada di depannya menahan tangisnya yang tiba-tiba mendesak untuk keluar, memorinya mengingat pada saat-saat Siwon pergi jauh darinya setiap kali menerima sebuah telpon, dia mengira itu telpon dari partner bisnisnya, dia tak pernah curiga saat Siwon habiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar, ternyata alasan dia betah berbicara di telpon adalah karena lawan bicaranya adalah seorang perempuan. Dada Yesung terasa sangat sesak, rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk dadanya, beruntung setelah itu nyonya Choi pamit pergi dan Yesung akhirnya bisa kabur ke ruangannya dan berpikir. Dia masih tidak percaya Siwon berbohong padanya, berkata bahwa semua murni urusan bisnis tapi kenyataannya berlawanan. Pantas dia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya. Siwon terlalu sibuk dengan perempuan bernama Yoona itu.

Sisa hari itu dia jalani dengan setengah sadar, saat malam harinya dia pulang, rumah sudah dalam keadaan kosong, Sunny memutuskan untuk menemani Ye eun berlibur bersama neneknya. Pikiran Yesung makin tak menentu, dia menyalakan musik dengan sangat kencang berharap hal itu bisa mengalahan gaduhnya teriakan-teriakan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Saat dia mulai merasa lebih baik, Yesung mematikan semua lampu dan mengunci dirinya di kamar, dia harus tidur dengan cepat, mungkin dengan tidur dia bisa berhenti memikirkan Siwon. tapi semua sia-sia sampai menjelang jam 5 pagi matanya tak bisa terpejam sedikitpun. Yesung merasa kesabarannya habis, dia ambil telpon genggannya dan mencoba menelpon Siwon, dia harus tahu kebenaran dari mulut Siwon sendiri. Dia tak perduli meski di sana masih tengah malam dan Siwon mungkin masih terlelap di kamar hotel, Yesung menunggu beberapa detik sebelum kemudian telpon itu di angkat

"Hallo?" nafas Yesung tercekat saat telinganya mendengar suara perempuan yang mengangkat telpon Siwon

"Hallo?" ulang perempuan itu "Ini siapa?"

"Aku-uhmm—"Yesung berusah mengontrol suaranya yang mulai bergetar "temannya Siwon, dia dimana, bisa bicara dengannya?"

"Oh temannya, maaf sepertinya tidak bisa, Siwon sedang di kamar mandi, mau titip pesan atau nanti telpon lagi?" tanya perempuan itu seakan dia sudah mengenal Siwon sangat lama, seakan dia punya hak untuk menanyakan itu pada Yesung yang sudah mengenal Siwon lebih lama

Dan kali ini airmata Yesung tidak terbendung lagi, dia menutup telponnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, perempuan itu ada di kamar yang sama dengan Siwon, sudah barang tentu mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

Yesung menatap telpon di tangannya, kenapa dia begitu tolol? Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia menyangka Siwon mencintainya? Semua kasih sayang dan perhatian yang dia beri selama ini tak lebih hanyalah karena di mencintainya sebagai teman tak lebih. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menerjemahkannya dengan keliru? Dia _scroll _ke nomor kontak Sunny lalu menelponnya

"Oppa?hai aku menyesal ikut Ye eun, eommanya Siwon menyebalkan, aku mau pulang"

Yesung membiarkan Sunny bicara, gadis itu kemudian sadar Yesung tak meresponnya

"Oppa? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Siwon ke Australia untuk menemui Yoona" ujar Yesung dengan nada serak, bergelut dengan airmata yang terus menetes

"Huh? Yoona siapa?"

"Perempuan yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya"

" Kau tahu darimana?"

"Dari ibunya"

"Oh ayolah oppa, belum tentu dia berbicara hal yang benar siapa tahu dia bohong, lagipula meski di jodohkan belum tentu Siwon oppa bersedia"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi sepertinya dia jujur, beberapa hari ini Siwon menghabiskan waktu di Australia bersamanya—" Yesung tertawa perih "Aku sudah melihat photo-photo kebersamaan mereka di sana, sepertinya dia menyukai perempuan itu karena saat ku telpon pun yang mengangkat adalah perempuan itu"

"oh oppa aku-"

"Bodoh!" kutuk Yesung "Kau bodoh karena meyakinkanku bahwa Siwon memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku tapi—" Yesung mengusap airmatanya "—aku dua kali lebih bodoh karena aku percaya dengan logikamu, sejak awal aku sudah salah membaca semua perhatiannya padakau, eommaku benar, sungjoon juga benar hanya aku yang salah dan tolol!"

"Oppa—" Suara Sunny penuh rasa bersalah

"Sudahlah Sunny, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa memiliki Siwon karena aku bukan wanita dan Siwon bukanlah _gay _dan takkan pernah jadi _gay_"

Yesung tutup telponnya lalu dia abaikan begitu saja, dengan airmata yang berlinang dia melepas semua pakaiannya, lalu berdiri di bawah shower dan menangis sejadi-jadinya., hangatnya air bercampur dengan air matanya dia tak lagi bisa membedakan.

Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya _Tolol … tolol … tolol_

**Bersambung**

**Notes : Oke itu chapter 10, maaf kalau ceritanya makin stagnan dan tak karuan. Author juga**__**sangat moody update ceritanya, maklum masih ABG *dusta***


	11. Chapter 11

Matahari mungkin sudah mencapai puncaknya atau mungkin malah lebih, tapi sebaliknya yang Yesung rasakan hanya dingin, beku. Dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang dia kenakan setelah dia selesai mandi pagi sebelumnya, Yesung terbujur lesu di tempat tidur. Bantalnya yang tadi basah akibat kucuran air dari rambutnya kini terlihat pucat, matanya sembab dan hanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Hari itu dia tidak punya tenaga apalagi semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Dia hanya berbaring di sana terjebak di tengah neraka yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dalam hati dia bertanya kenapa cinta sesakit ini, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang-orang begitu memuja cinta karena baginya cinta hanyalah bencana, cintanya yang hanya sepihak, cintanya yang takkan pernah terbalas, cinta,cinta,cinta, apa itu cinta? cinta hanyalah omong kosong! Tak pernah Yesung mengalami rasa sakit sehebat ini, bahkan fisiknya pun tak pernah terluka sedalam ini.

"_Hanya karena istrinya kini sudah meninggal bukan berarti dia tiba-tiba jadi gay dan akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terus-terusan di dekatnya!"_

Kata-kata sang ibu kembali terdengar di kepalanya

"_Cepat atau lambat dia akan menemukan perempuan yang baru, jatuh cinta dan menikah lagi, lalu saat itu terjadi kau mau apa? Memulai rasa sakitmu dari awal?"_

"Eomma" bisik Yesung pelan, kini hatinya menyesal kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya, meski semuanya tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar telinga tetapi setiap kata yang terucap darinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Yesung merasakan dirinya terjatuh kedalam pusaran yang perlahan akan membuat dia lebih gila dari sebelumnya, semua ini begitu sulit untuk di cerna otaknya apalagi untuk di hadapi. Hatinya yang dulu retak dan sempat pulih kini kembali hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tak yakin apakah dia akan jadi orang yang sama setelah ini.

Telponnya kembali berdering tapi tak sedikitpun dia hiraukan, dia pejamkan matanya lagi, dia ingin tidur,tidur dan tidur sampai dia tak merasakan sakit lagi.

Saat dia bangun kembali keesokan harinya, dia tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan perutnya yang protes minta di isi. Dia bangkit dan kembali membersihkan dirinya lalu berpakaian, mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi mencari makanan.

Setelah dirinya usai mengisi perutnya sampai berhenti protes. Yesung kemudian pergi ke sebuah taman dan duduk termenung, berharap udara segar bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Dia termenung disitu sampai dadanya tak lagi sesak lalu bangkit berdiri dan pulang.

Ketika dia kembali ke kamar, matanya beradu dengan telpon genggam yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya meraih telpon genggam itu dan memeriksanya, 3 _missed_ _call_ dari Sulli, gadis itu mungkin bingung dia tidak hadir di café tanpa alasan, 2 pesan dari ibunya yang memintanya berkunjung dan 34_ miss called _juga 4 pesan dari Siwon.

_Yesung kau menelpon ya? Aku sedang di kamar mandi_

_Hey kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?_

_Yesung kau baik-baik saja kan? Angkat telponnya! _

_Sesibuk apa sih kau?kenapa sampai tidak sempat mengangkat telponku?_

Yesung memencet nomor telpon Siwon, hanya dengan satu nada tunggu suara Siwon di seberang sana langsung terdengar

"Yesung? Ya Tuhan darimana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?"

Yesung meremas dadanya yang kini kembali terasa sesak saat suara Siwon menyapa telinganya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Dia tidak boleh seperti itu, dia tidak boleh membiarkan hatinya seperti itu, Yesung menarik nafas dalam lalu menjawab "Kemarin aku berangkat terburu-buru dan telponku ketinggalan, aku juga menginap di rumah orang tuaku tadi malam, ini juga baru sampai di rumah makanya baru sekarang aku bisa menghubungimu" jawab Yesung bohong tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Takkan dia biarkan Siwon tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Oh begitu ya?" Siwon terdengar lega "Tadinya aku takut kau sakit atau apa, Ye eun dan Sunny pergi berlibur dengan eomma kan? Semoga kau tidak kesepian sendiri disana"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan untuk Yesung, tentu saja dia kesepian, sedih, merana, tapi bukan karena Ye eun tapi karena Siwon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" ujar Yesung datar

"Oke—oh iya aku pulang hari ini, mungkin baru sore sampai ke Seoul, kau jemput aku di bandara ya" pinta Siwon dengan suara yang sangat ceria, tapi itu tidak mengherankan, tentu dia ceria,menghabiskan waktu selama 5 hari bersama perempuan masa depannya sudah barang tentu memberikan Siwon energi yang lebih.

"Iya, tentu" sahutnya

"Terima kasih, aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan dan jangan khawatir aku punya banyak oleh-oleh untukmu"

"Ya" Yesung hanya menjawab pendek

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti"

"Oke" Yesung kemudian menutup telponnya. Dia diam di rumah menanti sore tiba, dia kuatkan diri dan menghalangi semua gerak hati yang mendesaknya untuk kembali menangis atau berteriak bahkan mati sekalian. Tapi dia tak biarkan dirinya merasakan apapun.

Saat waktu untuk menjemput tiba, Yesung berangkat menuju bandara dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuknya sampai akhirnya sosok Siwon terlihat keluar dari _arrival gate_ dengan senyum yang lebar, otak Yesung tak henti berpikir bahwa Yoona adalah seseorang yang meletakan senyum itu di sana.

"Hei!" Siwon melambai kearahnya dan ketika mereka cukup dekat Siwon menarik Yesung ke pelukannya. Yesung tak biarkan dirinya meraih Siwon dan membalas dekapannya, kedua tangannya diam di tempat, bahkan ketika Yesung mencium kepalanya, yang Yesung rasakan adalah rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Siwon di telinga Yesung sebelum dengan ragu dia lepaskan pelukannya, senyum berlesung pipit itu masih hadir di wajahnya. Yesung melengkungkan bibirnya dan berharap itu terlihat seperti senyuman

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yesung saat bersama berjalan ke luar menuju mobil mereka. Sebuah gumpalan rasa pedih semakin besar di dada Yesung tapi dia tak biarkan dirinya bereaksi apapun, berusaha tak tersentak setiap Siwon menyentuhnya. Meski ingatannya kembali ke momen di mana dia melihat kebahagiaan Siwon bersama Yoona di Australia.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung hanya focus memperhatikan jalan dan sesekali dia merespon Siwon yang menceritakan pengalamannya di sana, Meski tentu dia melewatkan kisahnya bersama Yoona.

"Yesung" Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung saat mereka tiba di rumah "Kau—kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya "Iya, aku baik-baik saja"

Siwon sedikit meringis "Kau—kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya" komentar Siwon dengan cemas, Yesung tidak suka melihat semua itu, dia lepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon lalu dengan tenang dan senyum yang mengembang dia berkata

"Aku hanya sedang lelah, dan butuh istirahat" jawabnya "Kau juga pasti masih lelah setelah penerbangan kan? Istirahatlah" saran Yesung lalu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon menuju kamarnya sendiri, dia kunci pintunya berharap Siwon tak mengetuk dan meminta untuk tidur di sana. Rasanya sulit untuk Yesung berdekatan dengan Siwon untuk saat ini.

0

0

0

0

Hari berikutnya Ye eun dan Sunny kembali, suasana sedikit lebih cair, Sunny mendekatinya dan meminta maaf, Yesung memeluk gadis itu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahanya, kemarahan dia hari itu hanyalah luapan emosinya yang sesaat, sementara dengan Siwon,Yesung seakan bermain petak umpet, mereka tinggal serumah tapi sebisa mungkin Yesung menghindar untuk berada dalam satu ruang yang sama dengannya. Dia akan pergi sebelum semuanya siap setelah sarapan dia siapkan, dia pergi bekerja memenuhi otaknya dengan proyek-proyek baru untuk Mouse&Rabbit juga WhyStyle, tak sedikitpun dia biarkan dirinya memikirkan Siwon juga hubungan mereka. Sesekali Siwon menelponnya dan bertanya ada apa dengannya dan Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan alasan dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Dua kotak oleh-oleh hadiah dari Siwon masih rapi tak tersentuh, di meja kamarnya, tak sedikitpun dia memiliki selera untuk mengetahui apa yang di hadiahkan Siwon untuknya, melihatnya saja sudah membuat dia merasa mual, mungkin dia berbelanja hadiah itu disela kebersamaannya bersama Yoona, bahkan hadiah itu mungkin dia pilihan oleh Yoona bukan Siwon sendiri. Kepala Yesung rasanya hampir meledak membayangkan hal itu saja.

Malam itu adalah minggu ke tiga dia menghindar dari Siwon, harus dia akui semua itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang tapi sepertinya Siwon tak ingin membuatnya merasa aman lebih lama karena hal pertama yang dia temui ketika dia melangkah ke dalam rumah adalah Siwon berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah yang seakan siap menghakiminya. Sesaat Yesung terkesiap tapi dia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan dengan tenang dia bertanya "Belum tidur?"

"Belum" jawab Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, di hari yang normal Siwon biasanya sudah tertidur lelap.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, aku juga capek" saran Yesung sambil berjalan melewati Siwon tapi temannya itu malah menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya pergi. Yesung menundukan kepalanya untuk menatap tangan Siwon yang kencang menggengam tangannya. Tiba-tiba rasa marah yang dia tahan membuncah di dadanya, Siwon dengan suka hati memperlakukan dirinya seakan dia tak punya perasaan, Yesung tarik tangannya kembali

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yesung berusaha membuat suaranya tak terdengar seperti orang yang kesal, dia mengelus pergelangannya yang terasa sakit sambil menatap Siwon penuh tanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu, kau ini kenapa?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada tinggi seakan dia kehilangan kesabaran.

Yesung menarik kepalanya ke belakang seolah dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Siwon, jika Siwon mencintainya seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya mungkin saat ini sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Yesung tapi tentu saja karena Siwon tidak seperti itu makanya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Hal itu makin meyakinkan Yesung akan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Yesung malah balik bertanya, raut wajah Siwon tampak bercampur kesal dan khawatir tapi sungguh Yesung tak ingin Siwon mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

Siwon mengusap-usap wajahnya lalu berkacak pinggang."Kau masih tidak sadar?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada frustasi "kau bertingkah aneh Yesung, kau menghindariku! aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti itu? Dan jangan coba kau memberiku jawaban omong kosong soal pekerjaan karena aku tidak percaya! Aku juga banyak pekerjaan tapi tidak seperti kau, tolong Yesung katakan ada masalah apa?"

Yesung menatap Siwon yang terlihat kebingungan "Aku memang sibuk bekerja" Jawab Yesung lagi, masih dengan ekpressi tenang, tanpa beban meski hatinya bergemuruh penuh kemarahan "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu berpikir hal yang bukan-bukan"

Siwon mengusap kepalanya, jelas tak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkan Yesung "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Yesung, kumohon jika ada masalah bicaralah padaku, aku akan bantu dan kau tahu itu"

Mendengar itu rasanya Yesung ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mana mungkin Siwon bisa membantu jika masalahnya adalah dia sendiri,

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa" Yesung menepuk bahu Siwon "Aku ingin tidur, kau juga tidurlah" kali ini Yesung berhasil pergi dan Siwon tak lagi mencegahnya. Saat dia masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu, Yesung terpaku sambil bersandar pada daun pintu sebelum akhirnya kedua kakinya tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya dan membuat dia ambruk terduduk di lantai, airmata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang diabaikan naik kembali kepermukaan dan membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

0

0

0

0

Dan seakan semua fakta yang di lemparkan ke mukanya tidak cukup, hari itu saat dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal, dia melihat sebuah mobil tak di kenal parkir di depan rumah mereka, Yesung sudah merasakan ada yang akan membuatnya tak nyaman dan benar saja, saat dia melangkah ke dapur dia melihat perempuan yang dia kenal melalui photo kini telah berada Korea dan berdiri disana, berjinjit, sementara tangannya membingkai wajah Siwon dan bibir mereka bertaut.

Nafas Yesung seakan berhenti, gumpalan besar tiba-tiba membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, dia buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya, berbalik badan lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali keluar rumah. Dia masuk kembali ke mobilnya, tangannya yang gemetaran menyulitkannya memasukan kunci, beruntung setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya berhasil, dengan tergesa dia hidupkan mesinnya dan membawa mobilnya pergi tanpa tujuan, bayangan Siwon berciuman dengan perempuan itu tak henti melintas di kepalanya, membuat airmata Yesung semakin deras jatuh di pipinya.

Yesung terus menyetir tanpa tujuan selama beberapa jam sampai rasa lelah menghentikannya. Dia memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Menghempaskan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Langit sudah gelap. Matanya yang kini bengkak sudah tak mampu lagi menangis, hanya lelah dan lemas yang dia rasakan. Perlahan energinya yang tinggal sedikit membuat Yesung menyerah dan tertidur.

Saat dia kembali sadar dari tidurnya, matahari sudah menyingsing, embun pagi membuat kaca mobilnya lembab. Yesung menggosok matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk lalu membuka kaca jendela, membiarkan udara dingin membelai kulitnya.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling, ternyata dia sudah hampir berada di luar kota Seoul, entah berapa lama dia menyetir malam sebelumnya, yang pasti untuk saat ini tak sedikitpun ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk pulang. Yesung kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dia tahu dimana dia akan bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu.

0

0

0

0

"Samcheooooooon"

Seorang gadis cilik berambut sebahu berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan terbuka, seperti otomatis senyum langsung hadir di wajah Yesung, saat gadis itu sudah dekat dia jongkok dan menyambutnya dalam pelukan

"AAAAA…aku kangen Samcheon!"

"Samcheon kangen juga dengan Zia" balas Yesung sambil mengecup pipi mungil anak itu, Jongjin adiknya tampak berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum merekah.

"Lihat siapa yang akhirnya berkunjung" ujarnya, Yesung sedikit malu karena harus di akui dia jarang menengok mereka.

"Hei Jongjin-ah, apa kabar?" Yesung memeluk adiknya sesaat

Jongjin menepuk-nepuk bahunya "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung, bagaimana denganmu?"

Yesung berusaha tetap menghadirkan senyuman "Aku juga baik" jawabnya sambil mengangkat Zia lalu menggendong karena anak itu terus menarik jaketnya

"Zia sudah besar, kenapa masih minta di gendong, ayo apa tidak malu?" goda Jongjin pada anaknya itu, tapi Zia hanya melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Yesung dan memeluknya erat

"Tidak apa, untuk samcheon Zia selamanya adalah gadis kecil" ujar Yesung balas memeluk keponakannya itu, kehangatan keluarganya sedikit mengobati kehampaan yang menggerogotinya.

"Ayo kita masuk hyung, aku akan meminta Minna untuk menyiapkan masakan yang enak untukmu" ajak Jongjin, Minna adalah istri Jongjin yang terkenal karena pintar memasak, di hari dia di kenalkan pada orang tua mereka, dia langsung jadi kesayangan semua anggota keluarga.

0

0

0

Selama beberapa hari selanjutnya, Yesung menginap di rumah Jongjin, dia hanya mengabari Sulli untuk menitipkan Mouse&Rabbit, dia juga menghubungi Eunji yang bertugas mengurus Whystyle setelah itu dia cabut baterai telpon genggamnya dan membiarkannya non aktif karena dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dia mengabaikan Siwon karena dia rasa tak ada pentingnya dia memberi kabar padanya, toh dia akan sibuk dengan kekasih barunya.

Dia sebenarnya sadar Jongjin memperhatikannya, dan mungkin adiknya itu tahu Yesung sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah tapi beruntung adiknya itu sangat mengenalnya dan membiarkannya sendiri dan bermuram durja, tak sedikitpun dia mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Yesung semakin sedih.

Beruntung Zia ada untuk memberinya sedikit senyuman dengan tingkah lakunya yang lucu. Terkadang Yesung mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau bermain di halaman rumah, Mina, adik iparnya memanjakannya dengan bermacam makanan kesukaanya, mungkin Jongjin yang memintanya. Apapun itu Yesung bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

Di hari ke enam, saat Jongjin pergi bekerja dan Mina pergi mengantar Zia les

balet. Yesung termenung di teras rumah menatap kupu-kupu berwarna kuning yang hinggap dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lainya. Tetapi perhatiannya pecah saat sebuah mobil parkir di depan rumah.

Sesosok wajah yang dia kenal turun dari mobil, Yesung menatapnya sejenak dan sudah bisa menebak kalau Jongjin yang memberi tahu keberadaanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sungjoon?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku" komentar Sungjoon sedih tapi dia menghampiri Yesung lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling halaman rumah yang di penuhi bunga dan tanaman lainya, membuat rumah itu tampak asri.

"Bukan begitu" gumam Yesung sambil menggigiti kukunya

"Tempat ini tampak sangat menyenangkan, tak aneh kau betah di sini" ujar Sungjoon lagi sambil mencopot kaca mata hitam yang dia kenakan sedari tadi

"Eommamu menelpon dan memintaku untuk mengunjungimu di sini"ucap Sungjoon, menjawab pertanyaan Yesung di awal, tentu saja Jongjin tidak akan tinggal diam, meski dia tak berkata apapun tapi wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan, mungkin dia akhirnya menelpon ibu mereka yang langsung mengabari Sungjoon.

"Maafkan eomma yang selalu menyusahkanmu Sungjoon" desah Yesung "Tak seharusnya dia mengadu padamu tentangku dan membuatmu harus jauh-jauh kesini"

"Aku tidak keberatan Yesung" sahut Sungjoon tulus

"kau mau masuk? Aku akan membuatkan teh atau kopi?"

Sungjoon menoleh lalu mengangkat bahu "kenapa tidak"

Keduanya kemudian memasuki rumah

0

0

0

0

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa" Sungjoon terlihat kehabisan kata-kata setelah Yesung menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bodoh ya" Ujar Yesung "Maksudku, kau sudah memperingatkanku, eomma bahkan berkali-kali melakuan hal yang sama tapi aku—" tenggorokan yang tercekat, mengingat kembali kesalahannya membuatnya merasa sangat sedih, dia berdehem dan berusaha mendapatkan kembali suaranya "—aku sangat keras kepala dan tetap dengan pendirianku untuk terus bersama Siwon" Yesung kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya untuk bersandar di sandaran kursi, wajahnya kembali basah dengan airmata yang ta bisa kendalikan saat merasakan dirinya begitu rapuh dan kerdil.

Suasana hening sesaat, Yesung berusaha menenangkan diri sementara Sungjoon tampak terdiam

Tak lama Sungjoon bergeser mendekati Yesung lalu melingkarkan tangan di bahunya "Sudahlah, jangan lagi kau menyesali diri, aku tahu semua ini pasti sangat sulit kau hadapi tapi paling tidak kini semua sudah jelas, kau tak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya apakah Siwon mempunyai perasaan yang sama atau tidak, bersedih boleh tapi sebaiknya jangan kau biarkan dirimu terpuruk terlalu lama, masa depanmu masih panjang terbentang Yesung, itulah yang harus kau pikirkan, jadikan pengalaman ini sebagai pil pahit yang harus kau telan, tapi setelah itu kau akan pulih dan menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, ke depannya kau lebih hati-hati agar tidak terjerembab ke dalam lubang yang sama"

Airmata yang mengalir di pipi Yesung malah semakin deras

"Hey jangan menangis lagi" pinta Sungjoon lalu membawa jemarinya ke wajah Yesung dan menyeka airmatanya. Yesung membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke pelukan Sungjoon, dia benamkan wajahnya yang basah di leher Sungjoon. Dia lepaskan segala beban dan lara yang berusaha dia tahan semenjak kedatangannya di rumah Jongjin, dia tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk menangis dan berpura-pura tegar di hadapan Jongjin, Mina dan Zia tapi di hadapan Sungjoon, segala pertahanannya runtuh. Dia tidak perduli jika kini dia menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil, seluruh emosi yang dia bendung kini meledak. Sungjoon mendekapnya lebih erat, tangannya lembut mengusap-usap punggung Yesung sampai dia merasa tenang, dan tangisnya terhenti.

Sungjoon tinggal sampai sore, berbicara dengan Yesung dan menenangkannya. Yesung bersyukur dia memiliki teman seperti Sungjoon yang tak pernah lelah membantunya, bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Sungjoon saat Yesung mengantarnya menuju mobil sore itu

Yesung memasukan kedua tangannya kesau celana lalu menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak tahu"

"Siwon mungkin sedang panik mencarimu"

Yesung meringis mendengar nama Siwon tapi walau bagaimana pun Siwon adalah temannya, dia mungkin kebingungan mendapatinya hilang begitu saja "Ya" jawab Yesung pendek

"Yesung" Sungjoon memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Yesung, lalu meraih tangannya, dia menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata "aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini tapi—" Sungjoon menatap Yesung dengan dalam "—aku ingin kau tahu bahwa perasaanku padamu belum berubah sedikitpun, jadi jika kau sudah siap membuka hatimu kembali, aku harap kau memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mencintaimu, menjagamu dan akan aku buktikan bahwa cinta itu bukan seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini"

"Sungjoon aku—"

"Kau tida perlu menjawabnya sekarang" ujar Sungjoon dengan senyum tulus "Aku pamit ya"

Yesung mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Sungjoon. Dia tidak tahu apa yang di tawarkan Sungjoon itu dia tak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Yesung mengusir pikiran itu dan kembali kedalam rumah, menonton televisi sampai Jongjin kembali.

0

0

0

0

Keesokan harinya Yesung memutuskan bahwa masa berdukanya harus di hentikan, dia memiliki dua usaha yang harus dia urus. Tapi tentu saja saat dia kembali dia di hadang Siwon yang menariknya ke kamar lalu mendudukannya di sisi tempat tidur lalu dengan cepat dia bertanya

"Kau darimana saja?" wajah Siwon penuh kecemasan

"Memang harus ya, kau menarikku seperti itu?" tanya Yesung kesal "Kalau mau bicara kan bisa minta baik-baik" ujar Yesung dengan ketus

"Aku tidak ingin Ye eun melihat kita berargumen Yesung, itulah kenapa aku menarikmu kesini" jelas Siwon "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kau kemana saja? Aku hampir gila mencari keberadaanmu, kau dengan sengaja mematikan telponmu, dan saat ku bertanya pada eommamu tentang kau yang aku dapat adalah celaan!" nada bicara Siwon semakin meninggi "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Ada masalah apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar?"

"Siwon aku sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga diri sendiri" jawab Yesung seakan tak perduli dengan kekhawatiran Siwon

"Justru karena kau sudah dewasa harusnya kau paham!" bentak Siwon "Harusnya kau tahu sebelum pergi kau harus pamit agar aku tidak mati mencemaskanmu"

"Maaf" ucap Yesung pendek, jawabanya malah makin membuat Siwon tambah meradang

"Yesung kumohon!" teriak Siwon kehilangan kesabaran dia berdiri lalu mondar mandir di depan Yesung dengan wajah geram lalu berhenti dan menunjuk kearah Yesung "Kau hanya mampu berkata maaf?demi Tuhan Yesung, kita ini tinggal satu atap! Tidak bisakah kau menghormatiku sedikit saja? Apa sulitnya menelpon atau mengirim satu sms untuk memberitahukan keberadaanmu?"

Kali ini Yesung benar-benar tersinggung, dia mendelik kearah Siwon, bayangan Siwon dan Yoona berciuman di tempat yang Siwon sebut sebaga_i Rumah Kita _kembali jelas di pelupuk matanya, dan kini Siwon malah jadi orang berbicara tentang hormat menghormati? Seakan dia melakukan hal yang tak terampuni.

Yesung membawa dirinya untuk melangkah mendekati Siwon dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir" kata Yesung dengan tenang "Tapi aku punya kehidupan sendiri dan aku punya kebebasan untuk melakukan apa saja tapi jika dengan kita tinggal seatap aku kehilangan kebebasan sepertinya aku harus cepat keluar dari rumah ini"

"Yesung!" Siwon terkejut dengan pernyataan Yesung "Kenapa kau malah membicarakan itu"

"Karena semua berkaitan!" Tukas Yesung "—aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu disini, apa kau tidak sadar kita ini seperti dua anak kecil yang bermain rumah-rumahan, aku jadi ibu dan kau jadi ayah, aku sendiri tidak percaya kenapa aku membiarkan hidupku di kontrol olehmu, aku biarkan kau tidur di ranjangku dan memelukku seakan aku ini istrimu lalu memasak dan membantumu menyiapkan semua keperluanmu seakan aku ini apa? Pembantumu?!" Bentak Yesung dengan emosi yang kini mencapai puncaknya "Jujur Siwon aku sudah cape dan muak dengan semua ini" Yesung terus menyerang Siwon dengan perkataannya dan merasa menang ketika raut wajah Siwon berubah suram dan pucat, matanya menyiratkan luka tapi sungguh, kali ini Yesung tak perduli.

"Kau—" Siwon mundur selangkah "—jadi itu yang kau rasakan selama ini?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah

"iya" sahut Yesung tampak meyakinkan

"Aku pikir—" Suara Siwon pecah dan bulir airmata jatuh di pipinya "—kau tulus saat bersedia tinggal denganku"

"Memang aku punya pilihan lain? Kau membawaku kesini lalu mengumumkan ini sebagai _rumah kita_, tanpa meminta persetujuanku" Yesung mengingatkan Siwon "Tapi mungkin itu adalah adalah yang paling kau suka kan? Mengontrol orang lain?"

"Yesung aku tidak seperti itu"

"Terserah" ucap Yesung acuh 

Siwon menyeka airmatanya "jadi sekarang kau tak ingin lagi tinggal disini?"

Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum sinis "Tidak, aku ingin pergi"

"Yesung kenapa—kenapa kau ingin pergi? Aku hanya mempertanyakan kemana kepergianmu beberapa hari ini"

"Karena dengan tinggal disini aku tidak bisa menemui Sungjoon sesukaku!" bentak Yesung meski dia sendiri kaget karena dia tiba-tiba mempunyai ide menyeret Sungjoon kedalam masalah ini

Dahi Siwon berkerut dan matanya menyipit "Sungjoon?"

"Ya!" teriak Yesung "kau ingin tahu kemana aku pergi selama ini? Aku pergi bersama Sungjoon dan berusaha memenangkan kembali hatinya" tukas Yesung berbohong

Siwon terdiam, beberapa kali dia membuka mulut tapi tak sepatah kata pun berhasil keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau—bersamanya?aku—aku tidak tahu kau dan dia—"

"Aku mencintainya" Yesung memotong kalimat Siwon, hatinya merasa puas melihat Siwon tampak terkejut dengan pernyataannya "Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa jauh darinya membuatku sedih, tapi tidak perlu khawatir, semua sudah selesai karena kami sudah memutuskan untuk bersama, untuk itu aku harus keluar dari rumah ini, lagipula aku tidak ingin lagi di atur-atur olehmu" ucap Yesung masih dengan suara yang tegas "Kau harus ingat kalau kau ini CUMA temanku, kau harus tahu batasan Siwon dan berhentilah mengurusi urusanku!" Yesung mendorong dada Siwon "Mulai besok aku kemasi barang-barangku!"

Dengan itu Yesung melangkah pergi keluar kamar Siwon dan membanting pintunya. Dia baru beberapa langkah ketika dilihatnya Ye eun berdiri sambil menangis dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Untuk kali ini Yesung membuang muka dan tak mampu menatap anak itu, dia lari ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari segalanya.

**Bersambung**


	12. Chapter 12

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini oppa?" Tanya Sunny yang menghampiri Yesung saat dia sibuk mengemas semua barangnya, beruntung kebanyakan barang yang dia bawa ke rumah ini adalah barang-barang yang kecil dan tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk mengangkutnya. Saat dia memutuskan untuk pindah bersama Siwon hampir setahun yang lalu,_ furniture_ miliknya masih di simpan di apartmen miliknya.

"Ye eun terus-terusan bertanya kenapa Ajhussi dan appa bertengkar, kenapa ajhussi ingin pindah, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa" cerita Sunny dengan nada bicara yang sedih. Yesung menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan kardus yang dia gunakan untuk mengemas sepatu miliknya lalu beranjak mendekati Sunny.

"Sunny, aku menyayangi Ye eun dengan sepenuh hatiku, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan di sini, aku harus melanjutkan hidupku dan semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku tetap di sini" jelas Yesung minta pengertian karena dia harus merubah hidupnya

"Iya oppa aku mengerti tapi untuk Ye eun yang hanya memiliki pemikiran yang sederhana, menerima hal ini pasti akan sulit, yang dia tahu hanyalah appa dan ajhussi yang di sayanginya selalu dekat dan semua itu sudah cukup membuat anak itu tenang dan bahagia"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, memang sangat sulit meninggalkan semua ini tanpa menyakiti siapa pun, tapi untuk sekali ini saja dia ingin egois dan memikirkan kebahagiaannya saja.

Yesung meremas bahu Sunny "Ye eun akan baik-baik saja, Sunny" ujar Yesung "Nanti juga dia terbiasa, lagipula bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu, kau bisa membawanya bermain ke kafe kan"

Sunny berusaha tersenyum "Iya tentu"

"Baiklah" Yesung meregangkan tangannya "Sebaiknya kau membantu, agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai, sebentar lagi Sungjoon akan datang bersama mobil pengangkut"

Sunny mengangkat bahunya "Baiklah" jawabnya lalu mulai meraih sebuah kardus dan merapikan barang milik Yesung.

Ketika tengah hari menjelang Sungjoon akhirnya datang menumpang pada mobil pengangkut barang, hari itu adalah hari minggu dan Yesung tahu Siwon ada di rumah meski tak sedikitpun dia memperlihatkan diri. Sementara Ye eun seketika menangis ketika melihat Sungjoon menjemput Yesung membuat keduanya serba salah.

Setelah di bujuk beberapa lama dan di jelaskan bahwa Yesung akan tetap menemuinya sesering mungkin, anak itu akhirnya berhenti menangis. Sunny kemudian mengajaknya ke kamar agar dia tidak menangis lagi saat melihat Yesung akhirnya pergi.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Sungjoon ketika barang terakhir akhirnya di angkut kemobil

"Iya"jawab Yesung sambil menatap sekeliling rumah untuk terakhir kalinya, saat itulah sudut matanya menangkap sosok Siwon. tanpa berpikir jauh dia memutar badanya lalu melangkah menuju Sungjoon, tanganya meraih leher Sungjoon dan menariknya ke bawah sampai bibirnya berhasil menangkap bibir Sungjoon dan memgulumnya dengan dalam. Untuk beberapa saat Sungjoon tampak terkejut dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya dia relaks dan membalas ciuman Yesung, kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang Yesung dan mendekapnya erat.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menarik diri untuk memburu nafas masing-masing, sementara kening mereka masih bertaut

"Apa itu Yesung?" bisik Sungjoon pelan

"Aku bersedia" jawab Yesung "Aku ingin memberi kita kesempatan"

Senyum merekah di wajah Sungjoon setelah mendengar pernyataan Yesung, dia tarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya, bibirnya tak henti mendaratkan ciuman ke kepala Yesung

"Terima kasih" ujarnya dengan tawa bahagia, Yesung akhirnya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Sungjoon. "Baiklah ayo kita pulang" Ajak Sungjoon lagi, Yesung mengangguk,keduanya kemudian bergandengan keluar rumah. Mereka baru hendak melangkah keluar ketika Siwon memanggil mereka

"Tunggu" Yesung dan Sungjoon menoleh secara bersamaan kearah Siwon yang berdiri di belakang mereka, dia berusaha tersenyum

"Sungjoon bisakah—uhm—aku meminjam Yesung sebentar?" pinta Siwon dengan sopan, Yesung dan Sungjoon saling menatap sebelum Sungjoon mengangguk

"Ya tentu saja"

"Yesung, bisa kita bicara di ruangan lain?" Siwon memberi tanda untuk pergi ke ruangan lain

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Siwon ke ruangan kerjanya.

Ketika pintunya tertutup suasana hening sejenak,

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Yesung memecah kekakuan dan berusaha tenang. Siwon masih membelakanginya dan tampak tegang belum menjawab.

"Aku—" Siwon memutar badannya "Aku ingin minta maaf" ujarnya meski matanya menatap lantai dan tak kuasa beradu pandang dengan Yesung "Aku tak ingin kau keluar dari rumah ini dengan marah dan salah paham, aku harus—" Siwon terdiam sesaat lalu membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan berdehem "—demi Tuhan Yesung aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa seperti apa yang kau ungkapkan semalam, aku minta maaf jika kau merasa aku memperlakukanmu seperti pembantu dan seperti—"suara Siwon bergetar "—seperti seorang istri" kali ini Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung, untuk beberapa saat hati Yesung seakan hancur melihat betapa mata Siwon memperlihatkan betapa terlukanya dia, tapi buru-buru dia usir pikiran itu, dia tidak ingin tertipu lagi semua yang terjadi sudah menjadi bukti valid betapa di pikirkannya itu bodoh.

"Tapi kuharap—" Siwon memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum meski kini matanya kembali menatap lantai "—kita tetap berteman"

"Siwon" Yesung buka suara "Apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap berteman, saat kau menikah dan mempunyai anak pertemanan kita tidak pernah putus, sekarang aku memiliki Sungjoon dan hal ini tidak akan menghalangi kita untuk tetap berteman"

Siwon menganggguk-anggukan kepalanya "Ya terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit ya, aku tidak ingin membuat Sungjoon menunggu terlalu lama"

"silahkan" ujar Siwon

Yesung akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Siwon, meski ini adalah keputusannya sendiri entah kenapa ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, tapi Yesung berusah untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Dia hanya ingin bersiap menuju hari baru, hari tanpa cinta Siwon di hatinya.

0

0

0

0

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, sudah hampir 3 bulan Yesung kembali ke apartmennya sendiri dan 3 bulan pula dia menjalin hubunga bersama Sungjoon. Ibunya tentu adalah orang yang paling bahagia dengan keputusan ini, ibunya bahkan mulai membicarakan pernikahan,meski Yesung sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia Siap dengan langkah besar itu. Sungjoon memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik selama ini, adalah bohong jika dia tidak bahagia, karena dia memang merasa bahagia tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghiraukan suara kecil di kepalanya yang tak hentinya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, meski seringkali Yesung pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Ye eun tetap sering bermain di kafe bahkan terkadang menginap di apartemnnya bersama Sunny, sementara dengan Siwon Yesung hanya berjumpa beberapa kali saja itu pun secara tidak sengaja, kaku dan canggung masih menyelimuti mereka, meski dia sering berjumpa Sunny tapi gadis itu menghormatinya dan cukup mengerti untuk tidak membawa-bawa nama Siwon ke obrolan mereka.

0

0

0

0

"Apa ini?"

"Bunga?'

"Aku tahu ini bunga Sungjoon, tapi kenapa kau memberiku bunga?"

Sungjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya "memang aku tidak boleh memberimu bunga?"

Yesung tertawa memperhatikan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu "Aku bukan perempuan Sungjoon, jadi aneh saja kalau kau membawakanku bunga"

"Ya sudah aku buang saja" Sungjoon bersiap memutar badan tapi Yesung bergegas menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk melempar bunga itu ke tempat sampah

"Sini" Yesung mengambil buket bunga mawar putih itu lalu berjalan ke belakang dan mengambil vas bunga dan meletakannya di sana

"Puas?" tanya Yesung yang di sambut anggukan senang dari Sungjoon.

"Baiklah kau siap untuk pergi?" Sungjoon mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian di sambut Yesung

"iya ayo"

Keduanya berencana kencan romantis di sebuah restoran yang di pilihkan Sungjoon sementara Yesung hanya menurut saja.

Tapi di tengah kencan mereka Yesung di kejutkan Sungjoon yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam berisi cincin dan meminta Yesung untuk menikahinya

"Sungjoon?" Yesung menatap kekasihnya itu penuh tanya, Sungjoon tersenyum tulus penuh cinta

"Aku rasa kita tidak harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain jadi bukankan sebaiknya kita meresmikan hubungan kita? Aku sangat ingin tiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, berbagi segalanya dan saling menjaga jadi kumohon Yesung, menikahlah denganku"

Yesung terpaku, lidahnya kelu tak mampu berkata apapun, entah kenapa saat itu bayangan wajah Siwon melintas di kepalanya. Tapi kenapa dia masih memikirkan Siwon, kenapa dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanya terhadap Siwon bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi. Dia tatap Sungjoon yang tampan juga berhati baik, rasanya bodoh kalau dia menolak seseorang seperti dia. Yesung memutuskan untuk menganggukan kepalanya

"Iya aku mau" jawabnya. Sungjoon menghambur ke pelukan Yesung dan mengecup bibirnya lalu dengan tangan bergetar dia masukan cincin itu ke jari Yesung. Sebelum keduanya tenggelam dalam pelukan.

Suara-suara di kepalanya terus berteriak tapi Yesung mendekap Sungjoon lebih erat. Dia ingin bahagia, dia ingin bahagia.

0

0

0

0

Minggu-minggu berikutnya Yesung di sibukan dengan rencana pernikahan, ibunya sangat cerewet memikirkan detail ini itu. Yesung mempercayakan Sungjoon untuk mengatur jas yang akan mereka pakai saat mereka mengucapkan janji bersama.

Yesung juga menyempatkan untuk menelpon Siwon dan mengabarinya tentang hal ini, Siwon berkata bahwa dia ikut bahagia, keesokan harinya dia menerima buket bunga yang besar dari Siwon sebagai ucapan selamat.

Pagi itu Yesung hendak berbelanja keperluannya sehari-hari ketika sebuah dering telpon mengagetkannya, keningnya pun berkerut saat nama Siwon terpampang di layar telponnya. Dengan ragu Yesung menjawab telponya "Hallo?"

"Yesung?" Suara Siwon bergetar, jelas sekali temannya itu sedang menangis "Ye eun—""

"Siwon ada apa?" Yesung berubah panik saat Siwon menyebut nama anak itu sambil menangis

"Dia sakit" jelas Siwon "Sekarang dia rawat di rumah sakit, kumohon Yesung, datanglah kesini, anak itu terus-terusan memanggil namamu, bisakah—bisakah kau kesini?"

"Iya aku kesana sekarang" ujar Yesung lalu bertanya nama rumah sakit dan ruangan tempat Ye eun di rawat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, hati Yesung terenyuh melihat tubuh mungil Ye eun terbaring lesu di ranjang dengan jarum infus menancap di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yesung?"

Yesung menoleh ke belakang dan baru menyadari Siwon juga ternyata ada di ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah kau datang" Siwon tersenyum tapi tak cukup lebar hingga membuat lesung pipitnya tak terlihat, hanya lengkungan kecil, gurat lelah terlihat di wajah Siwon, kantungnya matanya tebal dan tulang pipinya tampak tirus, Yesung tak ingat terakhir kali dia melihat Siwon sekurus itu.

"Iya"Jawab Yesung pendek "Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon memberi gesture pada Yesung untuk berbicara di luar kamar, Yesung menoleh pada Ye eun sesaat sebelum dia mengikuti Siwon keluar.

"Tadinya dia baik-baik saja dan bermain seperti biasa tetapi saat dia tidur siang tiba-tiba dia berteriak pada Sunny kalau dia tidak bisa bernafas, beruntung Sunny sigap membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dia bisa di selamatkan" Siwon terlihat lega "Kata dokter Ye eun kena pleuritis, paru-parunya kena infeksi, entah karena jamur atau apa, aku juga tidak mengerti yang pasti dia membutuhan istirahat yang banyak, dari semalam dia terus tidur dan hanya bangun beberapa saat lalu memanggil namamu"

"Memang kapan kejadiannya?"

"Kemarin"

"Kemarin?" Yesung kaget mendengar jawaban Siwon "Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang?" tuntut Yesung merasa sedikit kesal karena Ye eun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi padanya dia sudah sepatutnya di beri tahu.

Siwon memandangnya sesaat sebelum kembali memalingkan pandangannya "Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu Yesung" jawabnya dengan lelah "Apalagi kau sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan" mata Siwon menatap cincin di jari manis Yesung.

"Ye eun tidak pernah jadi beban untukku, Siwon. apapun kesibukanku untuk Ye eun aku akan selalu ada"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, meski Yesung sendiri tak tahu apa ada di kepala Siwon.

"Kau sepertinya kecapean Siwon, pulang dan istirahatlah biar aku yang menunggui Ye eun" ujar Yesung tak tega melihat kacaunya raut wajah Siwon

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak saran Yesung "Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya sambil mengusap wajahnya "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Ye eun"

"Terserah kau saja" Yesung menyerah, keduanya akhirnya menunggui Ye eun bersama. Tak banyak obrolan yang terbangun, walaupun ada hampir selalu kandas karena yang mereka bicarakan hanya masalah Ye eun saja. Keduanya sangat hati-hati untuk tidak membawa persoalan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sunny pun seperti menjaga jarak dari mereka, dia lebih banyak diam dan jadi penonton. Hari itu Nyonya Choi pun datang untuk menengok cucunya tetapi karena Ye eun terus-terusan tertidur, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit pulang, Yesung bersyukur ibunya Siwon tidak memberinya pandangan aneh atau kebencian saaat melihatnya ada di sana, justru tensi tinggi dan ketegangan malah tampak terlihat di antara Siwon dan ibunya, Yesung tak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka tapi dia memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan masalah mereka, karena jelas itu bukan urusannya. Tapi Yesung bertanya dalam hati kemana gerangan Yoona, kenapa dia tidak mendampingi Siwon di saat kritis seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saja dia sibuk dan belum sempat datang.

Pada malam harinya Jiwon datang menjenguk, gadis itu memberi Yesung senyuman ramah dan pelukan hangat.

"Apa kabar oppa?" sapanya lembut "Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa"

"Kabarku baik Jiwonie, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kita sama-sama sibuk jadi sulit untuk berjumpa ya"

"Aku sehat, lain kali kita harus meluangkan waktu bersama dan jalan-jalan"

"Tentu saja" jawab Yesung tak kalah ramah

Jiwon mencuri pandangan pada kakaknya yang tampak lemas duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Ye eun "Aku dengar kau akan menikah?"

Yesung tersenyum, rasanya aneh untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan Jiwon terlebih ada Siwon di ruangan itu, meski tentu Siwon sendiri sudah mendengar berita.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Yesung pendek, diam-diam sudut matanya menangkap reaksi Siwon yang Nampak tak nyaman

"Kapan pestanya oppa?"

"Minggu depan" jawab Yesung lagi dan berharap Jiwon menghentikan pertanyaan soal pernikahan

"Aku keluar dulu yah, ingin mencari udara segar" ujar Siwon yang bangkit berdiri dan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar, perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menyelimuti Yesung melihat kepergian Siwon.

"Aku harap keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan Sungjoon adalah benar-benar dari hatimu" kata Jiwon sambil tersenyum. Yesung mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Jiwon, dia seperti punya misi mengatakan hal itu.

"Hey aku mau melihat oppaku dulu" tukas Jiwon lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mengikuti Siwon.

Yesung coba berpikir apa maksud perkataan Jiwon tapi lamunannya pecah saat Sunny masuk ke kamar membawa dua gelas kopi.

"Kemana orang-orang?" Sunny celingukan melihat ruangan kamar yang kosong

"Siwon dan Jiwon keluar" jawab Yesung menjawab kebingungan Sunny

"Oh" Sunny menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan kopi yang dia genggam pada Yesung

Yesung dengan senang hati mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan semangat, mata Yesung memandang si kecil Ye eun yang masih terlelap.

"Hey Sunny" Yesung memulai obrolan "Apa Siwon sakit? Kenapa—" Yesung tak mengerti kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini "—kenapa dia tampak kurus?"

Sunny tak menjawab, hanya terdiam sambil meniupi kopinya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi panas

"Sunny?" Yesung mencoba lagi berharap gadis itu menjawabnya

"Kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya" sahut Sunny tak menjelaskan apapun

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kalau aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" tegas Yesung dan berharap Sunny menjawab saja pertanyaannya

"Dia tidak sakit" Sunny akhirnya menjawab "Maksudku tidak sakit secara fisik" Sunny menambahkan membuat Yesung menengok ke arahnya dengan penuh tanya

Sunny menggelengan kepalanya sambil mengangkat satu telunjuknya "Tidak oppa, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak akan menjawab apapun, lagipula aku tidak dalam posisi untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Siwon oppa, aku tidak punya hak" tegas Sunny sambil menyesap kopinya.

Yesung mengerti posisi Sunny, kalau pun dia berniat memberi tahu apa yang terjadi Sunny mungkin sudah mengadu padanya setiap dia membawa Ye eun menemuinya.

"hey bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu oppa? Saat ini kau pasti sibuk sekali ya"

"Tidak juga" jawab Yesung "Aku kan bukan pengantin perempuan yang sibuk dengan tete bengek penikahan, aku dan Sungjoon akan mengadakan pesta secara sederhana yang hanya mengundang keluarga saja"

"Aku di undang tidak? Aku kan bukan keluarga"

Yesung memutar bola matanya, karena pertanyaan gadis itu terdengar konyol "Tentu saja kau di undang, maksudku bukan keluarga secara ikatan darah saja tapi juga yang sudah seperti keluarga untukku, kau, Ye eun juga Siwon adalah keluarga bahkan—" Yesung membersihkan tenggorokannya "—jika Siwon mau dia boleh membawa Yoona" Yesung meringis merasakan pahit di lidahnya saat melafalkan nama itu.

"Oppa, kau tahu Yoona itu—" apapun yang hendak di sampaikan Sunny harus terpotong saat Ye eun terjaga dan memanggil ayahnya

"Appa—appa" panggilnya dengan suara serak, Yesung sigap menghambur ke arahnya dan memberi anak itu segelas air dan membantunya minum

"Ye eun sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ajhussi, appa mana?"

"Appa di luar" jawab Yesung "Sebentar ajhussi panggil dulu ya"

Ye eun mengangguk, tadinya Yesung hendak menelpon Siwon tetapi dia lihat telpon genggamnya tergeletak di meja, Yesung menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar, memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri., setelah beberapa saat, Yesung melihat sosok Siwon sedang duduk di bangku dekat kolam kecil bersama Jiwon. Yesung berpikir keduanya sedang mencari penyakit bukan udara segar, mengingat udara malam itu cukup menggigit.

"Dia akan menikah Jiwon, memang aku bisa apa?"

"Paling tidak kau jelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi daripada diam dan membiarkan Yesung oppa membencimu"

Langkah, Yesung terhenti saat namanya di sebut, dia memutar tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang pilar.

"kalau Yesung memutuskan untuk membenciku biarkan saja Jiwon, dia—" Siwon menengadah menatap ke langit "Dia terlihat bahagia, mungkin Sungjoon akhirnya memberinya kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa aku berikan"

"Belum sempat kau berikan, itu yang benar" Jiwon tampak tak setuju dengan pernyataan kakaknya. Yesung berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang di bicarakan dua kakak beradik itu, kenapa Siwon membiarkan dirinya membencinya, kenapa?

"Aku dan Yesung memang tak di takdirkan bersama, sebesar apapun aku mencintainya dan ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya, dia takkan pernah melihat atau menyadarinya"

Jantung Yesung seakan berhenti berdetak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengar telinganya, apa Siwon benar-benar berkata dia mencintainya?

"Aku sudah bersikap sebisa mungkin untuk memperlihatkan rasa cintakku Jiwon tapi Yesung—" Siwon menggelengkan kepala "—dia tidak mengerti dan akhirnya malah jatuh hati pada Sungjoon"

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidak langung mengungkapkannya, mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi, lagipula tidak semua orang mengerti dengan sinyal yang kau beri, begitu pula Yesung oppa, dia sudah cukup sabar menunggumu untuk membalas cintanya"

"Tidak sesederhana itu Jiwon" suara Siwon meninggi "Kau pikir hatiku tidak hancur ketika Yesung menangis dan meminta maaf pada Victoria malam itu karena dia mencintaiku?"

Yesung kembali terkesiap, ingatannya kembali pada malam itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Siwon ternyata mendengarkan perbincangan mereka, jadi selama ini dia tahu tentang perasaannya?

"Saat itu aku sadar betapa tak pekanya aku dengan perasaan Yesung, aku bersumpah Jiwon selama persahabatan kami, Yesung sudah seperti bagian tubuhku, aku menyayanginya melebihi rasa sayangku pada siapapun, bahkan saat itu aku siap meninggalkan Victoria untuknya"

"Apa?" Jiwon terdengar kaget

"Iya Jiwon aku memang gila" Siwon tertawa pedih "Aku mencintai istriku tapi Yesung? Dia—dia berbeda, rasanya aku ingin berbuat apa saja agar dia bahagia, setelah hari itu aku banyak berpikir bahwa mungin selama ini aku memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama tapi aku terlalu sibuk berpikir bahwa masa depanku adalah bersama perempuan dan punya anak, aku tidak bisa menatap Victoria dengan cara yang sama lagi, tiba-tiba semua terasa tak cukup, tak benar " ujar Siwon lembut "Tapi takdir seakan ingin mempermainkanku dan merenggut Victoria dariku dengan cara seperti itu, membuatku merasa sangat bersalah karena memiliki pikiran untuk meninggalkannya untuk Yesung, aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kematiannya adalah salahku meski Victoria sendiri tidak tahu aku punya rencana meninggalkannya, setelah itu aku memperlakukan Yesung dengan buruk karena rasa bersalahku tapi Yesung—" Suara Siwon melemah "Dia mendampingiku saat aku sulit, membantuku bangkit dan mengurus Ye eun, ya Tuhan Jiwon rasanya tidak sulit untuku semakin jatuh cinta padanya"

"Bahkan kau tidak sadar bahwa kau menjadi gay dan membuat eomma setengah mati menjodohkanmu dengan Yoona" Jiwon menambahkan "Untung gadis itu cukup pintar dan tak memaksakan kehendaknya padamu"

"Yoona itu baik, bukan salah dia jika aku tidak tertarik padanya, dan aku pikir ini bukan tentang menjadi gay" tukas Siwon "Yang aku tahu aku mencintai sahabatku lebih dari apapun, gay atau bukan aku tidak perduli" tegas Siwon "Hanya saja mungkin caraku terlalu sulit untuk di pahami Yesung" nada menyerah jelas di suara Siwon "Kau tahu aku hanya berpikir betapa lamanya Yesung menungguku dan aku tidak ingin saat dia akhirnya tahu aku merasakan hal yang sama lalu terburu-buru menyatakan perasaanku tapi malah membuat dia merasa jadi pelarianku saja terlebih Victoria baru saja meninggal, aku ingin membuat dia merasa istimewa, karena perasaanku—perasaanku tulus padanya tapi sekarang dia—" suara Siwon pecah dan dia akhirnya terdiam hanya tersengar suara orang tersedu

"Oppa—" suara Jiwon ikut berubah pecah "—jangan menangis" pinta Jiwon mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia juga menangis.

"Dia mencintai orang lain Jiwonie" keluh Siwon dengan tersedu "apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa?"

Jiwon mendekap kakaknya erat dan menangis bersamanya, Mereka berdua tidak menyadari di balik pilar Yesung terduduk lemas menemukan fakta yang tidak dia tahu sebelumnya.

Siwon mencintainya, ternyata Siwon mencintainya tapi dia gagal memahami setiap sinyalnya, dan akhirnya terjerembab di lubang kesalahpahaman. Rasa pedih menusuk-nusuk jantungnya, rasa sesak membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas, Matanya yang basah kemudian menatap cincin di jarinya. Cincin pengikat janjinya pada Sungjoon, Kenapa dia harus tahu semua ini sekarang saat pernikahannya sudah di depan mata.

Air matanya deras membasahi pipi, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, otaknya buntu, lidahnya kelu. Perlahan bibirnya berbisik "Siwon-siwon-siwon"

**Bersambung**

**Notes : Iya pemirsah sebentar lagi FF ini tamat hahahaha…..masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab kan?apakah Yesung memilih cinta sejatinya Siwon? atau si pria baik hati Sungjoon?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dia mencintaiku" adalah kalimat pertama yang terucap dari bibirnya saat sang ibu membuka pintu rumah dengan raut wajah yang di penuhi rasa kantuk.

Ibunya menatap Yesung dengan wajah berkerut, jelas tak paham dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu

"Siapa? Sungjoon?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, matanya yang sudah berhenti menangis kini kembali berkaca-kaca "Siwon,eomma Siwon! Siwon mencintaiku!"

Ibunya tampak terkejut dengan perkataannya "Yesung, kau membangunkanku tengah malam begini hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong seperti ini?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong eomma, Siwon benar-benar mencintaiku" Ucap Yesung sambil tersedu, tangannya menyeka airmata yang kini semakin deras turun di pipinya "Dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk—tidak—" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya saat dirasa perkataannya tak tepat "—aku eomma, aku bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha dia perlihatkan—aku terlalu fokus dengan—Ya Tuhan" Yesung tak mampu lagi berdiri lalu dengan lemas berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama ibunya mengikuti dan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" desah Yesung dengan nada berat "aku bingung" keluh Yesung, ibunya tidak menjawab, dia hanya menarik Yesung lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah Yesung tenggelam dalam kenyataan yang menyentakan mentalnya, ibunya menuntunya ke bekas kamarnya dulu ketika masih tinggal bersama, memberinya minum lalu menyuruhnya untuk tidur agar dia bisa tenang.

Keesokan harinya baru kemudian Yesung berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi pada sang ibu sementara ayahnya yang hanya jadi pendengar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" ibu Yesung akhirnya membuka suara setelah lama terdiam. Yesung memijat pelipisnya yang terus terasa sakit sejak semalam.

"Aku tidak tahu eomma, aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

"Pernikahanmu sudah di depan mata Yesung" Ayahnya mengingatkan "Appa mengerti kalian saling mencintai tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Sungjoon, dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika dia tahu semua ini" ayahnya memberi nasihat. Kepala Yesung makin pusing dengan semua masalah itu. Tentu dia memikirkan Sungjoon, dia takkan sebingung ini jika dia juga tidak menyayangi dan perduli dengan perasaan Sungjoon, dia tidak mungkin mencampakan Sungjoon begitu saja, tapi Siwon, cintanya pada Siwon terlalu susah untuk di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Selama hidupnya dia tidak akan pernah mencintai seseorang sebesar dia mencintai Siwon. Mengetahui ternyata dia memiliki perasaan yang sama harusnya membuat dia bahagia, sayang semua ini terungkap di waktu yang salah dan mengungkung Yesung dalam lingkaran dilemma.

"Ikuti kata hatimu" saran ibunya "Eomma tidak bisa memutuskan hal ini untukmu Karena kaulah yang akan menjalani semua ini, meski eomma sangat ingin melihatmu dengan Sungjoon tapi eomma juga tahu betapa besar kau mencintai Siwon jadi—" ibunya tersenyum "—lakukanlah apa yang kau pikir bisa membuatmu bahagia"

Yesung tertunduk, andai bisa dia semudah itu mengambil keputusan, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia mau.

0

0

0

0

Siang harinya dia kembali ke rumah sakit, dia berharap semoga Siwon tidak mencurigainya apa-apa karena malam sebelumnya dia menghilang begitu saja. Ketika dia mendorong pintu kamar menuju tempat Ye eun di rawat, matanya beradu dengan pemandangan Siwon terbaring tidur di kursi yang tak cukup panjang untuk tinggi tubuhnya hingga kakinya terjuntai ke lantai, posisi tidurnya pun tampak tak nyaman, Yesung yakin tubuh Siwon akan terasa pegal ketika dia bangun nantinya, dia masih memakai baju yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya semakin jelas. Yesung berdiri di dekatnya, menatap orang yang sangat di cintai itu dengan seksama, dia tampak kurus dan tak terurus. Perasaan Yesung tak karuan melihat itu semua. . Sesaat Yesung tak ingin memperdulikan dunia dan memeluk Siwon membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Jemarinya ingin meraih rambut itu dan merapikannya atau membelai wajahnya yang terlalu pucat dan menggambarkan kesedihan yang dia sembunyikan dari Yesung..

"Yesung?"

Lamunan Yesung buyar ketika Siwon yang sedang dia tatap ternyata sudah membuka matanya

"Oh hey" Yesung buru-buru menutupi keterkejutannya lalu memperlihatkan bungkusan di tangannya, aku membawakan sandwich dan kopi untuk sarapan"Ujar Yesung sambil menyunggingkan senyuman

Siwon menggosok-gosok matanya lalu mengecek jam tangannya "Jam 10?" ujarnya terkejut lalu meregangkan tangannya kemudian memijat belakang lehernya "Sepertinya aku ketiduran" Siwon menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya "Semalam mengobrol dengan Jiwon sampai lupa waktu" akunya membawa ingatan Yesung dengan obrolan Siwon dengan adiknya yang kemudian membuat Yesung mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi selama ini.

"Semalam pulang jam berapa?" tanya Siwon kemudian "Aku kembali kau sudah tidak ada"

"Aku—" Yesung terdiam sejenak "—ada yang harus di urus, maaf semalam aku tidak pamit"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya "iya tidak apa"

"Sunny kemana?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang, kasihan, anak itu perlu istirahat" sahut Siwon sambil bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar kecil untuk mencuci muka.

Yesung menyimpan bungkusan yang di tentengnya lalu berjalan ke ranjang, perlahan tangannya membelai rambut Ye eun, kasian, gadis kecil yang malang itu sekarang lebih banyak tidur daripada bangun, pleuritis membuat dia lemas dan memaksanya untuk beristirahat panjang.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar kecil dan kembali duduk di kursi yang dia tiduri sebelumnya, tangannya mulai membuka bungkusan yang di bawa Yesung dan tanpa ragu menyantapnya.

"Semalam dia bangun karena batuk-batuk" cerita Siwon "Dia menanyakanmu, aku bilang ajhussi butuh istirahat dan akan kembali hari ini, semoga nanti saat dia bangun dia bisa melihatmu dan tahu aku tidak bohong"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu membungkukan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut kening anak itu. Dia menoleh pada Siwon yang tampak sibuk mengunyah sandwich yang di buatnya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu Yesung menghampirinya, dan duduk di ujung kursi sementara Siwon menempati ujung satunya. Yesung bertanya dalam hati sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi seperti ini, biasanya tanpa ragu mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa merasa kikuk atau canggung.

"Uhm..bagaimana perkembangan rencana pernikahannya? Lancar kan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sangat kasual tapi Yesung tahu dalam hatinya dia tidak setenang itu.

"Lancar" jawab Yesung pendek.

Siwon mengambil satu sandwich lagi "Syukurlah" komentar Siwon "Aku harap Ye eun bisa cepat sembuh agar kami bisa menghandiri pernikahanmu, kau tahu akan sangat menyedihkan kalau Ye eun sampai melewatkan pernikahan ajhussi kesayanganya"

Rasa getir menyeruak dalam dada mendengar Siwon mengatakan hal itu

"Dia—dia tidak bingung?"

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat "Bingung? Maksudnya?"

"Siwon aku menikahi sesama lelaki, bukan perempuan pada umumnya. Apa hal ini tidak membuat dia bingung atau berbicara aneh padamu tentang ini?"

"Sudah aku bilang Yesung, anakku bukan orang yang berpikiran sempit, aku dan Sunny menjelaskan bahwa terkadang lelaki memilih sesama lelaki untuk jadi pasangan hidup, dan dia mengerti" jelas Siwon sambil meraih tumblr berisi kopi di atas meja dan meminumnya.

"Anak pintar" gumam Yesung sambil mengorek lubang kecil di celana jeansnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Uhm..Siwon, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa? Silahkan saja"

"Yoona—" Yesung mencuri pandang sesaat pada Siwon sebelum kembali menunduk "Aku dengar dia di jodohkan denganmu, lalu sekarang kemana dia?"

Yesung mendengar Siwon menghela nafas sebelum dia menjawab "Ya dia memang di jodohkan denganku tapi aku belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan lagi, sekarang aku tidak pernah kontak lagi dengan dia, dan tahu dimana keberadaannya"

"Eommamu—" ujar Yesung dengan nada hati-hati " memperlihatkan photo-photomu di Australia tempo hari"

"Benarkah?" Siwon tampak terkejut

Yesung mengangguk "Iya. Dia memamerkan kebersamaan kalian, tadinya aku pikir kau akhirnya menemukan pengganti Vic"

"Kami—kami memang sempat berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat di Sidney" Siwon akhirnya bercerita meski raut mukanya tampak seakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Eomma memaksaku kesana untuk berkenalan dengannya, awalnya aku menolak tapi kau tahu sendiri eommaku adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, membantahnya sama saja aku mencari masalah, makanya aku menurut dan menemui Yoona dan berusaha jujur padanya bahwa aku belum siap kembali menikah, dia mengerti meski sesudah itu dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal"

Yesung kembali terdiam, bimbang melanda dirinya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang menatapnya bingung karena dia tiba-tiba terpaku

"Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Yesung buru –buru menutupi perubahan ekpressi di wajahnya, dia kemudian mengganti posisi duduknya agar dia bisa berhadapan dengan Siwon dan bis memandang wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak siap untuk menerimanya? Dari photonya saja aku sudah bisa menebak kalau dia benar-benar tipemu Siwon, kenapa kau menolaknya, apa alasannya?" tantang Yesung, merasa penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan di berikan oleh lelaki di sampingnya, dengan serius dia memandang Siwon yang kini malah terlihat ragu. Tanganya bermain-main dengan tumblr yang ada pangkuannya.

"Aku—hmm—takut dia tidak bisa menyayangi Ye eun" jawab Siwon sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi hey— aku senang kau akhirnya siap menikah" Siwon dengan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Yesung semakin frustasi. Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin mendengar Siwon menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi tentu Siwon malah menyiksanya dengan ungkapan bahagia yang jelas terkesan di paksakan.

Yesung menatap wajah Siwon dengan seksama "Benarkah? Kau bahagia melihatku menikah?"

"Tentu saja" sahut Siwon sambil meneguk kembali tumblr berisi kopi itu "Sahabatku akhirnya menemukan cintanya, aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Sungjoon adalah pria baik, aku yakin kau berada di tangan yang benar, kalian juga terlihat sangat cocok" kali ini Siwon tersenyum lebar, lesung pipitnya menjorok ke dalam dan deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. Yesung tidak ikut tersenyum, dia hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu memalingkan pandangan kearah lain. Saat itulah kesadaran memalu kepalanya, Siwon ternyata memang tak berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya, tidak kemarin, tidak sekarang, tidak sampai kapanpun.

Rasanya Yesung ingin sekali mencaci dirinya sendiri, semua kemelut ini tidak akan ada jika saja dia tak terlalu tergesa-gesa berasumsi tentang apa yang di lihatnya, atau dulu Siwon lebih bijak untuk menyatakan perasaan dia yang sebenarnya dengan kata! Demi Tuhan dia bukan seseorang yang punya kesaktian untuk membaca isi kepala orang lain! Atau yakin tentang cintanya hanya berdasar dari sikap semata. Tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat.

0

0

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak sabar sampai hari pernikahan kita tiba" Sungjoon terdengar semangat saat dia berbaring di sofa, dengan kepala di pangkuan Yesung. "Kau tahu eommaku benar-benar menyukaimu, tiap kami berbincang dia tak hentinya memujimu, aku mulai merasa sekarang dia lebih menyayangimu daripada aku" keluh Sungjoon dengan nada bercanda. Yesung tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya seulas senyum tipis yang bisa tawarkan untuk merespon cerita dari mulut Sungjoon "oh iya saat kita berbulan madu nanti kita harus membuat perjanjian untuk mematikan semua gadget, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu tanpa gangguan siapapun atau apapun, kau setuju?" Sungjoon menengadah menatap Yesung dengan raut wajah yang sangat ceria, tak ingin mengecewakannya, Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, tentu saja"

Sungjoon terlihat puas, dia menarik leher Yesung lalu memberinya kecupan pendek "Bagus"

Yesung merasa jadi orang sangat jahat karena saat itu, saat Sungjoon bersamanya, berada di pangkuannya, hatinya malah berada di tempat lain, dan kepalanya mulai bertanya apa jadinya jika yang akan dia nikahi sebentar lagi adalah Siwon bukan Sungjoon. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, berteriak betapa ingin dia menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama Siwon tapi keadaan, keadaan memaksanya untuk mengambil opsi yang lain.

"hey Yesung" Sungjoon menarik Yesung dari lamunannya

"Ya?"

"bagaimana keadaan Ye eun? Aku merasa tidak enak belum sempat menengoknya"

Yesung menatap jauh ke luar jendela, menatap langit yang mulai gelap "Dia sudah membaik, besok sudah bisa pulang. Tapi dia di larang untuk bergerak terlalu banyak meski aku tidak yakin apakah dia bisa, anak itu sangat aktif"

"Iya, anak itu sangat ceria"tambah Sungjoon "Aku harap dia dan Siwon bisa hadir di pernikahan kita"

Yesung sebaliknya tak ingin, dia tak yakin apa dia tetap bisa melakukan semua sesuai rencana di depan Siwon. semua terlalu lucu dan konyol, dia mengucap janji untuk mencintai Sungjoon di saksikan orang yang paling dia cintai, hal itu malah akan membuat dia merasa dia adalah pembohong besar. Bukan, bukan dia tidak mencintai Sungjoon, Sungjoon adalah orang yang sangat baik, perhatian dan memiliki semua hal yang di impikan semua orang dari pasangan, tapi terkadang semua itu tidak cukup karena hatinya mendamba orang lain.

"Dia akan datang kan?" ulang Sungjoon karena belum mendapat jawaban

"Tentu" sahut Yesung pendek "Tentu dia akan datang"

0

0

0

0

Hari – hari yang Yesung jalani selanjutnya lebih mirip bayangan kabur, dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia lalui, dia bertingkah seperti robot yang sudah otomatis melakukan rutinitas yang telah terprogram.

Mengurus pernikahan, sesekali mengecek Mouse&Rabbit dan WHystyle, pergi bersama Sungjoon atau menengok Ye eun.

"Ajhussi" panggil Ye eun satu kali saat Yesung datang berkunjung

"Iya, sayang kenapa?" jawab Yesung lembut

Ye eun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka Teddy kesukaanya menatap Yesung dengan mata sayu "Kalau memang dari dulu ajhussi lebih suka menikah dengan lelaki kenapa ajhussi tidak menikah dengan appa? Kenapa ajhussi malah menikah dengan ajhussi tampan?"

Yesung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Ye eun, bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan macam ini? Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

"Aku ingin melihat appa senyum lagi, appa lebih banyak senyum kalau ajhussi ada" ungkap Ye eun sambil menguap "andai ajhussi menikahi appa, mungkin appa bisa tersenyum setiap hari"

Rasa pilu memenuhi dada Yesung, rasa getir di hatinya membuat matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Beruntung Ye eun kemudian jatuh tertidur, Yesung tak harus menjawab pertanyakan menyesakan itu, tapi tetap tak menghilangkan rasa perih di jantungnya yang seakan dia baru saja di hujam pisau paling tajam

0

0

0

"Kau tahu eomma takkan memaksamu untuk terus dengan rencana ini kan?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap dalam pada ibunya, "Eomma, pestanya besok" dia mengingatkan ibunya

"Eomma tahu" sahutnya dengan tenang "tapi paling tidak masih ada waktu untuk membatalkannya kan?"

Yesung mencubit hidungnya sendiri lalu menghela nafas panjang "Aku kira eomma sangat ingin melihatku menikah dengan Sungjoon, kenapa sekarang eomma malah mendorongku untuk membatalkannya?"

"Eomma ingin melihatmu bahagia Yesung" tegas ibunya " setelah kau tahu Siwon memiliki perasaan yang sama, kau terlihat lebih banyak muram daripada bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, kau pikir hati eomma ini batu? Eomma tidak ingin kau seperti itu, jika hal ini tidak kau sukai lebih baik batalkan saja"

"Aku tidak bisa" tegas Yesung "Siwon memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya, aku tidak mungkin memaksa dia untuk jujur dengan perasaannya"

"Jika dia tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaanya bukan berarti kau juga tidak bisa kan? Kalian berdua hanya menanti dan tak ada yang benar-benar mengambil tindakan riil, kalau terus begitu selamanya takkan maju kemanapun" Ibunya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi ke dapur, Yesung menatap sang ibu berusaha memahami apa yang hendak di siratkan ibunya, tapi Yesung mengusir semua kemungkinan dan menelpon sungjoon untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Malam itu Yesung kembali pulang dengan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat, Sungjoon mengajaknya memeriksa venue untuk resepsi mereka, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setiap Sungjoon menjelaskan tentang detail ruangan itu, meski dia sadar Sungjoon menatapnya aneh dan tahu Yesung tidak bersikap seperti biasanya tapi paling tidak Sungjoon tidak mencercarnya dengan pertanyaan. Hari itu kedua orang tuanya, Jongjin, istrinya juga Zia menginap di apartemenya untuk pergi bersama ke gereja tempat dia dan Sungjoon akan mengikat janji bersama.

Setibanya di kamar Yesung melempar tasnya ke ranjang lalu membuka kemeja dan celananya, merasa sangat gerah, dia putuskan untuk mandi untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali segar.

Setelah selesai, dengan masih berbalut sehelai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian tengah tubuhnya Yesung berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil baju yang hendak di pakainya untuk tidur. Kaus lama yang menjadi favoritnya tak bisa di temukan, Yesung akhirnya berjongkok untuk mencarinya di bagian paling bawah dan saat itulah kemudian matanya menangkap kotak hadiah Siwon dari Australia yang tak pernah sempat dia buka. Dengan tanpa berpikir panjang dia raih kedua kotak itu dan membawanya keluar, sejenak Yesung melupakan rencananya untuk berpakaian dan membuka kotak itu. Dengan hati-hati Yesung meletakan kotak yang satunya di atas ranjang, kotak pertama dia buka perlahan. Saat kertas berwarna merah yang membungkus kotak itu akhirnya terbuka Yesung mengangkat tutup kotaknya dan menemukan sebuah sweater berwarna biru. Di bawahnya ada secarik kertas,Yesung ambil lalu membacanya

_Hei, aku menemukan sweater ini di sebuah toko, aku pernah melihatmu memakai sweater seperti ini dahulu, dan jujur kau terlihat bagus memakainya, sayang sweater itu kini hilang entah kemana tapi hey jangan khawatir sekarang ada yang baru! Pakai yang sering ya…kalau tidak berarti kau tidak menyukainya : (_

Rasa sakit menyelinap di hati Yesung, dia tidak pernah membuka hadiah Siwon sampai hari ini, tak sekalipun Siwon melihatnya memakai sweater ini, mungkinkah Siwon berpikir Yesung tidak menyukai hadiah yang di berikannya?

Yesung kemudian mengambil kotak yang lainya dan kembali mengoyak kertas pembungkusnya, di atas penutup kotak dia kembali menemukan secarik kertas

_Yesung, ingatkah kau dengan film kesukaan kita dulu? Kangoroo Jack? Kita tertawa sangat lepas tiap kali menontonnya bersama, aku berjalan-jalan ke sebuah toko souvenir dan menemukan banyak pernik kangooro Jack tapi karena aku adalah orang yang sangat jenius(hehehe) aku memutuskan untuk membuat souvenir khusus untukmu, apa kau suka? Katakan kau suka!_

Seulas senyum hadir di wajah Yesung, dia dan Siwon memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menonton film, bahkan ketika dia sudah menikah sekalipun Siwon selalu meluangkan waktu bersama untuk itu, meski terkadang hanya lewat dvd saja.

Yesung kemudian mengangkat tutup kotak itu dan nafasnya tertahan saat dia mengangkat dua boneka kecil di tangannya, boneka yang satu adalah kanguru yang memakai sarung tinju dengan mengenakan kaus mungil berwarna merah dengan tulisan _Kangoroo Siwon_, sementara yang satunya adalah boneka koala yang sama-sama memakai sarung tinju dan kaus berwana biru bertuliskan_ Koala Yesung._

Bibir Yesung bergetar menatap kedua boneka itu, matanya kembali pada kertas di tutup kotak

_Karena kau sangat menyenangkan dan manis, aku membayangkan kau seperti seekor Koala, ah andai aku bisa memiliki koala seumur hidupku (facepalm) hey, kau menyukainya kan?_

Yesung tak kuat lagi menahan perasaanya, dia hempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang bersama kedua boneka itu. Airmatanya turun deras dan dia menangis tersedu memikirkan nasibnya dengan Siwon, kenapa semua ini terjadi pada mereka, kenapa takdir seakan tak pernah merestui mereka untuk bersatu, kenapa mereka selalu terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan.

Resah melanda jiwa Yesung, esok adalah hari dimana dia harus menikah sementara hatinya masih tak sanggup untuk memutuskan. Dia tiba-tiba terdesak keinginan untuk berjumpa Siwon. Yesung berhenti berpikir, dia pakai sweater hadiah dari Siwon lalu bergegas mengambil celananya di lemari, dompet dan telpon genggam yang masih berada dalam tas dia raih lalu pergi ke luar.

Tak ingin mencelakakan diri dengan menyetir sendiri dengan kepala yang kalut Yesung akhirnya untuk mencegat taksi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia sampai di rumah Siwon, sesaat dia sendiri bingung untuk apa dia berdiri di sana, tapi dia ingin kepastian, dia ingin Siwon jujur padanya.

Dia tarik telpon genggam dari saku celananya lalu menelpon Siwon.

"Yesung? Kenapa kau—"

"Buka pintunya" tuntut Yesung memotong kata-kata Siwon

"Huh? Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku ada di depan pintu rumahmu, sekarang buka pintunya!" tukas Yesung lagi menaikan nada suaranya lalu menutup telponnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Yesung menunggu sebelum akhirnya Siwon membukakan pintu untuknya dengan wajah kaget campur bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini, Yesung?"

"katakan!" ujar Yesung "Jujurlah Siwon katakan sekarang!" pinta Yesung tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan ekspressi tak mengerti "Katakan apa?"

Yesung berurai air mata lagi saat Siwon lambat memahaminya "Kumohon Siwon katakan! Katakan sekarang agar aku bisa memutuskan!"

"Yesung—"

"Sejak kapan? "Tanya Yesung dengan nada tak sabar "Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Siwon Nampak tak siap dengan pertanyaan itu, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dia hanya sanggup berdiri terpaku menatap Yesung

Saat akhirnya Siwon buka suara, dia tersenyum tipis "Apa semua itu masih penting untukmu Yesung? Bukankah itu sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi?"

Rasa kesal tiba-tiba naik ke kepala Yesung "Tentu saja itu masih berpengaruh untukku!" ujar Yesung geram sambil memukul dadanya sendiri, matanya membesar penuh harapan tapi juga ada rasa sesal di sana "Ini penting bagiku karena sahabat yang aku cintai ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama, bagaimana mungkin hal itu tidak berpengaruh lagi untukku? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Yesung kau akan menikahi Sungjoon! Kau tidak bisa begini kare—"

"Kau mencium Yoona!" tuduh Yesung "Aku melihat photo-photo kebersamaanmu dengannya di Australia karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk bersamanya! Karena aku marah! Karena aku cemburu! Karena aku pikir—" Yesung menyeka air matanya "—aku pikir kau jatuh cinta padanya! Bisakah kau bayangkan sulitnya menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku bahkan setelah perhatian yang kau berikan padaku, aku piker selamanya kau hanya akan tertarik pada perempuan! Bukan aku! dan aku mungkin tetap akan berpikiran sama andai di rumah sakit aku tidak menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Jiwon! Kenapa Siwon? kenapa kau tak pernah jujur?"

Siwon terlihat terkejut, dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi, dengan suara parau dia berkata

"Kau sendiri kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaanmu padaku?" Siwon malah menantang

Yesung tertawa getir "Kau bertanya kenapa? Siwon apa kau lupa kau menikahi perempuan yang membuatmu bahagia? Orang macam apa aku ini berani mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan merusak kebahagiaan sahabatku? Bertahun-tahun Siwon—"ujar Yesung dengan nada penuh kepedihan "—aku menunggumu bertahun-tahun, berpura-pura tidak sakit melihat kau bersama Victoria, membiarkanmu di dekatku, membiarkanmu memelukku, menyentuhku dan berada di sisiku dan melawan semua keinginan untuk memilikimu karena aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, bertahun-tahun aku harus berakting bahwa melihatmu tersenyum, mendengarkanmu tertawa tidak memberi efek apapun padaku, dan menyadari kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama yang menyiksaku Siwon, tapi kau? Saat kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan kau memiliki perasaan yang sama kenapa kau tak segera jujur? Kenapa kau diam saja dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku berpikiran kau akan menikahi Yoona?kenapa?"

"Yesung" Siwon berkata lembut "Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, aku tidak tertarik pada Yoona, walaupun kami berjalan-jalan bersama itu murni karena aku tak ingin bersikap tidak sopan menolak ajakannya, dan aku mencium Yoona?" Siwon bertanya tak percaya "Dia yang menciumku Yesung, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia akan menciumku hingga aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengelak, ciuman itu bahkan hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik, aku tidak percaya kau—" Siwon tak menyelesaikan perkataanya, rangkaian kata seakan habis di kepalanya.

"kau ingin tahu sejak kapan aku mencintaimu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada putus asa "kukatakan jujur padamu Yesung, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan" ungkap Siwon lagi , suaranya mulai bergetar "Aku bisa bilang sejak aku mendengarkan kau meminta maaf pada Vic malam itu tapi –"Siwon menghela nafas sesaat "—tapi setelah ku berpikir lama, perasaanku ternyata sudah tumbuh jauh sebelum itu, aku hanya terlalu tolol untuk mengenali nama perasaanku padamu itu dengan sebutan cinta, aku hanya tahu bahwa aku ini bukan gay, tapi aku sadar hatiku tak pernah rela berjauhan denganmu, selama pernikahanku dengan Vic, aku diam-diam bersyukur kau tetap berada di sisiku, di tempat yang mudah ku raih dan aku sadar aku bersikap egois menginginkan kehidupan normal tapi sekaligus memilikimu. Saat itu aku tak paham bahwa jatuh cinta tak selalu mengenal jenis kelamin dan kebahagiaan tidak selalu datang dari kehidupan yang orang umum sebut normal" kenangnya "Aku tak ingin kau ketakutan setelah bertahun menunggu lalu tiba-tiba mendapati aku ternyata mencintaimu tepat selepas kepergian istriku, aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa jadi sekedar pelarianku dari rasa sepi sepeninggal Vic, tapi dari setiap perkataanku, dari setiap perhatianku,tak sedikitkah kau membaca perasaanku padamu? Tak bisakah kau merasakan cintaku padamu?Aku sadar aku ini tolol karena aku tak tahu bahwa tak perlu jadi gay untuk jatuh cinta padamu, aku bukan gay karena aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa ini untuk pria lain, hanya kau Yesung, hanya kau yang aku cintai!"

Yesung menghambur ke pelukannya dan mendekap Siwon dengan erat "Bodoh—kau Bodoh—aku bodoh" gumam Yesung ke dada Siwon. keduanya saling mendekap berbagi tangis saat perasaan keduanya kini terungkap.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yesung saat keduanya kini berada di raung tengah, duduk lesu berdampingan di lantai sambil bersandar ke tembok "Cegah aku Siwon" bisik Yesung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria yang dicintainya itu "satu kata saja, katakan kau tak ingin melihat aku menikahi Sungjoon"

Siwon tak menjawab, dia hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Siwon?" panggil Yesung lagi "Kumohon, katakan"

"Aku tidak bisa Yesung" bisik Siwon pelan "Aku tidak bisa seegois itu menghentikan pernikahan seseorang di detik—detik terakhir, kita tidak boleh hanya memikirkan perasaan kita saja, kita harus memikirkan Sungjoon, keluargamu, keluarganya juga orang-orang yang menantikan adanya pesta besok"

Yesung tersedu lagi "Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku, kenapa aku harus menikahi orang lain? Ini tidak adil" keluhnya di sela tangis yang tak juga berhenti

Siwon memutar posisi duduknya lalu membingkai wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya "Yesung lihat aku" pinta Siwon "Apa kau menyayangi Sungjoon?" Yesung menangis lebih kencang tapi dia mengangguk "Dia juga sangat menyayangimu" bisik Siwon sambil menyeka airmata Yesung dengan ibu jarinya "Ini sudah takdir, kita harus merelakan semua ini terjadi" ujar Siwon tegas meski suaranya agak bergetar "Kau ingat? Dulu kau merelakan aku untuk menikahi Vic, mengorbankan perasaanmu dan membiarkanku bahagia, sekarang biarkan aku berada di posisi itu"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya "Ini beda, waktu itu aku tidak tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi sekarang…."

"Sssh….Yesung dengar—" Siwon berusaha membuat Yesung menatap matanya langsung "Jika kita benar-benar di takdirkan bersama, walau apapun yang terjadi pada akhirnya kita akan bersama, tapi kita harus sadar waktunya bukan sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jadi orang brengsek yang meninggalkan Sungjoon di altar" ujar Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung "Menikahlah dengannya, jadilah pasangan yang baik"

Tangis Yesung semakin menjadi mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang rela melepaskannya

"Sshh…jangan menangis Yesung, kumohon" Pinta Siwon, tak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa saat itu dia sedang menangis juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat keduanya mulai tenang, Yesung memeluk Siwon erat, mencium lembut bibirnya dan berbisik "Aku akan pergi, aku akan menikahi Sungjoon seperti saranmu, aku sadar ini tak adil untuk Sungjoon jika aku pergi begitu saja, meski menikahinya juga sama-sama tak adil untuk kita, tapi aku berjanji untuk membahagiakanya, aku ingin melihat kemana takdir membawa kita"

Yesung kemudian beranjak dan berdiri, dia memusatkan pandangan pada Siwon yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk. Yesung menarik nafas panjang kemudian melangkah pergi.

Keesokan harinya, semua berjalan seperti yang di rencanakan. Dia dan Sungjoon berdiri di depan altar dan mengikat janji dalam tali pernikahan sementara Siwon jadi saksi di belakangnya.

0

0

0

0

Satu setengah tahun kemudian

"Sulli! Meja no 6 minta bill" teriak Yesung pada Sulli yang berada di belakang counter

"Oke siap!" jawab Sulli dengan semangat, Yesung melempar pandangan ke sekeliling kafenya yang kini penuh, dia bersyukur bisnisnya semakin maju dan membuat dia menambah pegawai. Dia berdiri di sana sesaat dan memastikan semua terkendali sebelum kembali ke ruangannya untuk beristirahat sekejap.

Baru saja dia duduk di kursinya, pintu ruangannya sudah ada yang mengetuk

"Masuk!" teriak Yesung, pintunya kemudian terbuka dan sebuah wajah dengan senyum ceria menyembul dari baliknya.

"Sunny?" Yesung beranjak dari kursinya untuk menyambut gadis itu dalam pelukan hangat "Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku mencari inspirasi oppa" jawab gadis itu ringan "Uang pemberian Siwon oppa cukup memberiku banyak kesempatan untuk mengunjungi tempat indah"

Yesung mengangguk-angguk, Sunny berhenti jadi pengasuh Ye eun setelah Siwon memutuskan pindah ke London bersama Ye eun untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya sementara kantor yang ada di Seoul di pimpin oleh Jiwon yang kini begitu serius memajukan perusahaan milik keluarganya itu.

"Harusnya kau membawakanku oleh-oleh dari setiap tempat yang kau kunjungi" Tuntut Yesung menuntun Sunny untuk duduk di sofa kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan

"Oh lebih dari itu oppa" Sunny membuka tas jinjing miliknya lalu sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalamnya "Ini dia" Sunny mengulurkan sebuah buku.

Yesung mengambilnya "Buku?"dia mengamati buku bersampul biru dengan gambar mawar merah di tengahnya "Cinta tak bersyarat " Yesung mengeja judul buku itu lalu kemudian matanya terbelalak "Huh? Sunny ini—?" Yesung menatap tak percaya saat matanya menangkap nama Sunny terpampang di sudut atas buku itu sebagai penulisnya.

"Yup" Sunny mengangguk "Ini adalah buku pertamaku yang baru terbit beberapa hari yang lalu, aku ingin menghadiahkannya padamu"

"Oh Sunny, aku bangga padamu" Yesung memeluk gadis itu

"Terima kasih oppa" ujarnya, Yesung menepuk-nepuk lutut gadis itu sambil membuka-buka buku karangan Sunny di tangannya.

"Uhmm…oppa, kau tahu kabar terakhir Siwon oppa?" Tanya Sunny dengan nada hati-hati.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya lalu menoleh pada Sunny "Aku tidak tahu Sunny kami tidak pernah saling bertukar kabar" jawab Yesung tenang lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku. Sejak malam itu Yesung memang tidak lagi menghubungi Siwon, sebaliknya Siwon juga tak pernah berusaha mencari cara untuk berhubungan dengannya, mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari hal itu tidak sehat untuk mereka, bahkan ketika Siwon pergi ke London pun Yesung tidak mengantarnya.

"Apa—apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Sunny lagi, Yesung menyerah dan menutup buku di tangannya

"Sunny ayolah kenapa kita jadi membahas masalah ini?"

Sunny menghela nafas panjang "Cuma penasaran saja, sudah hampir setahun kau menduda sementara Siwon oppa juga sendiri di sana, aku tidak mengerti saja apa yang menghalangi kalian untuk bersama"

Yesung menatap ke tembok di depannya, ke sebuah lukisan yang dulu Siwon hadiahkan "Aku juga tidak tahu" aku Yesung jujur, pernikahannya dengan Sungjoon hanya bertahan 6 bulan meski Yesung sudah sangat keras berusaha membahagiakan Sungjoon tapi keduanya sadar bahwa mereka menginginkan hal yang berbeda, meski perceraian sepakat terjadi tetapi tali persahabatan tak pernah putus di antara keduanya. Bahkan saat Sungjoon pertama kali bertemu Joo Min tunangannya yang sekarang, Yesung adalah orang pertama yang dia beri tahu, Yesung lega dan bahagia Sungjoon menemukan cintanya yang baru.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganmu untuk makan malam bersama Sungjoon dan Joo min?"

Sunny mengerutkan alisnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak bisa oppa" jawabnya sambil memeriksa waktu di jam tangannya "Bahkan aku harus pergi sekarang, karena aku ada janji"

Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, dia masih merindukan Sunny yang menghilang selama beberapa bulan dan ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sekedar berbagi cerita

"Memang kau punya janji dengan siapa sampai berani mengabaikanku?" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpura-pura kesal, Sunny tertawa melihat Yesung seperti itu, gadis itu pelan mencubit pipinya

"Oppa tampan di larang cemberut" goda Sunny "Aku harus pergi karean aku punya janji dengan Ye eun dan appanya" ungkap Sunny sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang terkejut mendengar berita yang di dengarnya. Beberapa lama Yesung hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga menatap pintu yang kini sudah tertutup. Dia tidak bisa mengelak hatinya berdebar mendengar Siwon berada di Korea.

0

0

0

0

Yesung menatap sekeliling toko swalayan yang nampak ramai, dia berjalan mengambil _cart_ untuk barang belanjaannya, andai kulkas di apartemennya tidak kosong dia sebenarnya malas berbelanja, tapi sore itu dia paksakan diri untuk pergi agar nantinya dia tidak susah sendiri. Sambil bersiul pelan untuk menghibur diri dia mengambil barang-barang keperluannya dan meletakannya di _cart_. Saat dia tiba di rak sereal. Yesung reflex mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil kotak itu.

"Jangan yang itu, jangan yang itu, jangan yang itu"

Seseorang bergumam di belakang Yesung dan memaksanya menoleh, hatinya sesaat berhenti berdebar dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Yesung mengeluarkan nafas yang dia tahan, seulas senyum otomatis tersungging di bibirnya begitu matanya bertemu dengan wajah yang sangat dia kenal.

"Maaf ada yang salah?" Tanya Yesung pura-pura tak mengenalnya pria yang kemudian senyum dan memamerkan lesung pipitnya itu.

"Tidak" Ujar pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah "Apa kau yakin? Karena baru saja kau mengatakan 'jangan yang itu, jangan yang itu' berulang-ulang" kata Yesung berusaha terlihat kasual mengendalikan gemuruh di hatinya

"Kau mencoba mengambil sereal itu" kata pria berlesung pipit itu lagi "Sayangnya itu adalah kotak terakhir"

Yesung menoleh pada kotak sereal di rak yang ternyata memang tinggal satu-satunya lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria di hadapannya "Oh begitu?"

"Iya, dan aku berusaha mengalihkanmu untuk mengambil sereal merk lain dengan kekuatan pikiranku" jelas pria itu konyol yang otomatis menghadirkan senyum di wajah Yesung

"Kau boleh mengambilnya kalau mau"tawar Yesung "Aku tidak keberatan mengambil merk yang lain"

Raut wajah pria itu semakin terlihat bercahaya "Benarkah?" Tanyanya "Apa kau yakin?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya "Tentu saja"

"Yessss!" pria itu mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara

Yesung tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya lalu mengambil kotak sereal itu dan menyodorkannya pada pria itu.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya "hai namaku Choi Siwon" ujarnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung

Yesung menyambut uluran tangannya sambil berucap "Namaku Yesung, Kim Yesung"

"senang berjumpa denganmu Yesung" ujar Siwon "Bukan saja karena kau baik hati sudah merelakan sereal ini tapi jujur kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

Yesung pura-pura terkejut "Benarkah? Kok bisa sama ya? Aku juga merasa wajahmu taka sing dan mengingatkanku pada seorang teman" ujar Yesung "Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Iya begitulah, sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu aku tinggal di London tapi sekarang aku memutuskan untuk pindah lagi ke sini"

"Kenapa?" Yesung bertanya dengan penasaran, sambil berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang "Apa yang membuatmu ingin kembali tinggal di sini?"

Siwon menggigit bibirnya sebelum dia menyahut "Aku kembali karena aku ingin mengejar cinta seseorang yang pernah aku lepaskan untuk menikahi orang lain, aku dengar sekarang dia sudah bercerai dengan suaminya jadi ingin mencoba peruntunganku untuk memikat hatinya"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya dia benar-benar kau sukai, sudah duda saja masih kau kejar"

"Suka?" Siwon mendengus seolah Yesung mengatakan hal yang salah "Yang benar adalah aku tergila-gila padanya"

Yesung mengerutkan wajahnya "Oh aku tahu bagaimana rasanya" aku Yesung "Aku juga tergila-gila pada seseorang yang baru saja kembali dari tempat jauh, saat kami kembali berjumpa bukannya memelukku dia malah mengambil sereal yang ingin aku beli, tapi anehnya aku tetap tak bisa berhenti mencintainya"

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengat perkataan Yesung "Benarkah? Apa kau akan mengajak dia untuk berkencan?"

Yesung mengerutkan wajahnya "Aku takut di tolak" aku Yesung sedih "Menurutmu jika aku coba mengajaknya apa dia akan bersedia berkencan denganku?"

"Kurasa dia pasti bersedia" Jawab Siwon dengan nada yakin "Pasti orang itu sebenarnya ingin mengencanimu sejak lama tapi dia ingin yakin dahulu kalalu kau benar-benar masih memiliki perasaan yang sama sebelum dia kembali untuk menemuimu dan mencuri hatimu lagi"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Mata Yesung menatap dalam pada Siwon yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang sama berisi cinta, rindu juga harapan.

"Ya" jawab Siwon dengan suara pelan

"Mungkin saat ini kita berdua harus mulai merebut kembali hati orang kita cinta"

"Kau benar" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, beberapa lama keduanya hanya saling menatap, sebelum jemari Siwon kemudian meraih sebelah pipi Yesung dan membelainya dengan lembut sambil berbisik "Aku merindukanmu"

Saat itulah Yesung melepaskan semua beban hatinya dan menghambur ke pelukan Siwon lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon sambil mendesah "Aku juga, aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu" sesaat keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka saja, mereka sama sekali lupa bahwa mereka berada di tengah swalayan yang di penuhi orang dan tanpa ragu mereka lepaskan rasa rindu yang mereka tahan selama ini dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang mereka bagi di sana di depan banyak orang. Mereka tak perduli lagi orang akan berkata apa, yang terpenting kini mereka bersama.

0

0

0

0

Musim semi berikutnya saat bunga-bunga tengah mekar dengan indahnya, Yesung dan Siwon akhirnya mengikat janji bersama, mereka mengadakan resepsi secara sederhana di belakang halaman rumah mereka di hadiri keluarga dan sahabat yang mengenal mereka dengan baik. Keduanya bersyukur taka da lagi rintangan yang menghadang, nyonya Choi pun kini kembali menjadi ibu kedua untuk Yesung, Ye eun dengan semangat membantu dekorasi dan ketika dia kahirnya memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan daddy, itu adalah sebutan terindah yang pernah di dengarnya, sepanjang pesta mata Yesung terus berkaca-kaca, rasanya tak percaya dia akhirnya menikah dengan orang yang paling di cintainya, sekali-kali Siwon mengoda dan menyebutnya cengeng, tapi Yesung tahu Siwon juga merasakan hal yg sama, hanya saja Siwon lebih bisa menahan emosinya. Para undangan tak hentinya memuji betapa serasinya mereka, paling tidak itu yang di laporkan Sunny padanya selepas pestanya usai.

Malam harinya ketika semua undangan telah meninggalkan rumah mereka dan Ye eun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah neneknya untuk memberi waktu untuk berdua saja.

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi setelah dia membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih nyaman, Siwon yang sudah dari tadi mandi terlihat terlelap di tempat tidur mereka, Yesung berjalan ke jendela untuk menatap tirai ketika matanya melihat bintang-bintang yang indah bertaburan menyelimuti langit, Yesung mendekati Siwon lalu menggoyangkan badannya

"Siwonie? Bangunlah"

"Hmm?" Siwon bangkit untuk duduk sambil menatap Yesung dengan mata sayu

"Ayo kita keluar dan melihat bintang" Yesung menarik tangan Siwon sambil terus membujuknya untuk ke luar dan menatap bintang bersama.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak cape?" tanya Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yesung, dengan cepat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, Siwon tersenyum lalu mencium lembut keningnya

"Baiklah ayo kita keluar" Siwon akhirnya setuju dan membiarkan Yesung menuntunnya ke luar. Keduanya kemudian berbaring di atas rumput, kepala Yesung beralaskan dada Siwon dan menyelip tepat di bawah dagunya, nafasnya tenang, hatinya damai.

Tangan Siwon erat mendekapnya sambil sesekali dia mengecup kepala Yesung

"Hey kau punya harapan apa? Tiba-tiba ingin menatap bintang" goda Siwon membawa tangannya untuk membelai rambut halus milik Yesung.

Yesung mendongakan kepalanya lalu mencium rahang Siwon sebelum memutar tubuhnya ke posisi tengkurap dengan meletakan dagunya di dada Siwon, matanya menatap penuh cinta pada Siwon yang memantulkan rasa yang sama.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi" Aku Yesung sambil tersenyum dengan bahagianya, ujung jari tangannya mencolek hidung Siwon "Aku sudah punya kau—" Yesung mengecup ujung hidung Siwon "—aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi"

Siwon memejamkan matanya sesaat, seperti menikmati rasa hangat diantara mereka, Siwon kemudian membuka matanya lagi, tangan yang sebelumnya membelai rambut Yesung kini dia bawa untuk membingkai wajah orang yang di cintainya itu, pelan ibu jarinya membelai kulit di bawah mata Yesung, tatapannya yang penuh cinta melelehkan hati Yesung

"Aku mencintaimu Yesung, sangat sangat cinta padamu" bisiknya pelan tapi sungguh-sungguh, Yesung menjalinkan jemarinya dengan jemari Siwon lalu mengecupnya satu persatu "Aku juga cinta padamu Siwon" ungkap Yesung lalu menyondongkan kepalanya dan meraih bibir Siwon dengan bibirnya dan berbagi ciuman lembut penuh kasih,penuh sayang, mengikat janji untuk saling cinta, saling jaga, selamanya.

TAMAT!

Notes : That's it! it's a wrap!...terima kasih buat semua readersku yang sudah mendukung dengan komentar yang luar biasa dan sanggup memberi author ini semangat untuk terus menulis sampai akhirnya ff ini selesai*usap air mata* maafkan karena author tidak bisa membalas komentarnya satu-satu tapi serius author hargai perhatian kalian *peluk dan cium kalian satu-satu*


End file.
